What life is worth?
by Silver Wolf Pups
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi and Kikyo Takimori were the best couple until one tragic night. Now Inuyasha must find love in another place. Kagome Higurashi is alone in the world after her boyfriend Hojo Fukimori dies now she has nothing left to live for. Will she f
1. Chapter 1 Christmas Eve

_Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha and company. They are Rumiko Takahashi's creation so he holds the rights to them. I do however own the plot to this story._

_A/N I do not condone violence of any kind. I use the philosophy of violence only begets violence. Oh and I placed this fan fiction in the present time so it might seem a little weird to some. _

"_Talking" 'thinking' (me)_

_Chapter One: Christmas Eve._

Inuyasha walked up the walk to his girlfriend's house. It was 10:00 pm on Christmas Eve. Inuyasha went up to the door and knocked. Her mother answered the door.

Inuyasha said, "Hello Mrs. Takimori is Kikyo home? You look very lovely this evening might I add."

She said, "Hello Inuyasha. Kikyo is up taking a bath at the moment but should be done soon. And why thank you Inuyasha. You two have fun tonight Inuyasha. I will be home around midnight so feel free to stay the night."

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch in Kikyo's living room waiting to hear her come out of the bathroom. He looked at the clock and saw it was 11:00pm. He knew she had been in there for an hour and a half already so he got up and went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. He got no answer from Kikyo.

He knocked on the door again and said, "Kikyo are you alright? You've been in there for an hour and a half."

He waited and didn't get an answer so he opened the door just enough thinking maybe she hadn't hear him.

He said, "Kikyo?"

When she didn't answer him he opened the door all the way and saw her laying in the tub like she was asleep except Inuyasha could see and smell her blood. He ran over to her and grabbed her out of the water. He held her lifeless body in his arms as he cried.

Across town in the house lay a teenage girl with black hair and brown eyes. She held a phone in her hand and she laid it next to her on the bed as the 911 operator saying, 'Hello is anyone there? Can you hear me? Hello?' In her right hand was a picture of a young man and a young girl. The young man was her boyfriend as well as the last person who she had in this world. The young woman was the same teenage girl. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. The young man was Hojo Fukimori.

Kagome cried as she looked at their picture. They had been so happy back then before the accident that left him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

She whispered, "I love you Hojo and I will be with you soon."

Her world went black around her. The last thing she heard was the police breaking the door down.

Inuyasha sat in a hospital waiting room with Kikyo's parents. The doctor came at 11:30pm and told her parents that there was nothing they could do. It was exactly midnight when Mrs. Takimori knelt infront of Inuyasha.

She said, "Inuyasha."

He looked up at her and saw her sad eyes. She looked into his lifeless eyes and knew this was going to hurt a lot.

She said, "Inuyasha, Kikyo's gone. There was nothing the doctors could do. She lost too much blood."

Inuyasha looked past her to where Kikyo's body lay and lost it. He just lost it completely. He couldn't believe she was really gone. He buried his head n Mrs. Takimori's chest and cried so hard she couldn't get him to calm down.

Down the hall in another room laid the raven haired beauty that was Kagome Higurashi. She awoke and saw the hospital room and she lifted both her hands and saw the bandages around her wrists. She cried because she didn't want to live anymore. She wanted the pain to stop forever.

The doctor came in the room and said, "You had us worried there Mrs. Higurashi. We though we'd lost you there for a minute."

She looked at the doctor and said, "Why did you help me? Why not let me die it's what I wanted?"

The doctor said, "You really don't want to throw your life away do you?"

Kagome said, "Yeah I wanted to die. Why else would I have taken my own life?"

He said, "Then why did you call 911 if you wanted to die?"

Kagome said, "No one would have known I had died so I called them so someone would at least have known what I had done."

The doctor said, "Well it didn't work this time around. So be grateful for your life while you have it you still have a lot to live for."


	2. Chapter 2 First day of School

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I do own the plot though._

_A/N: Well do you think Kagome will finally find something to live for or will she try it again? _

"_Talking" 'Thinking' (me)_

_Chapter Two: First Day of School_.

It had been two years since Kikyo had taken her life. Inuyasha had become distant from everyone around him. Kikyo's parents had moved away the year before finding it hard to live in that house after what happened. So Inuyasha walked down the hall alone to his locker to put his coat in it. Then he headed to his first period which was Mrs. Kaede's English class.

Kagome walked into her new school and headed for the main office where she could pick up her schedule to see where her classes were as well as her locker assignment. She went into the main office and up to the front desk.

The receptionist said, "What can I do for you today young lady?"

Kagome said, "I'm new here and I need my schedule."

The receptionist said, "What is your name?"

Kagome said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome made her way to her locker in the long silent hallway to find her locker. Once she finally found her locker she made her way to her first period class. She had English first and was going to have a lot of fun with it. Kagome loved English and always got an A in it.

Kagome finally found her class but they were all waiting for their teacher to arrive. She waited alone away from the main group. Across from her was the most handsome guy she had ever met. He had long silver hair, amber eyes, claws, fangs, and fuzzy white triangles on top of his head for ears. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and he was staring at her as well.

Inuyasha had seen this really cute girl come down the hall and stop in front of him. She had raven black hair down to the middle of her back, dark brown eyes, and the most beautiful body he had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked similar to his old girlfriend Kikyo and it made him happy to see her.

Kagome was asked by the teacher to wait outside while she got everyone settled. After Mrs. Kaede got her class settled she stood in front of them. They all looked at her.

Mrs. Kaede said, "Class we have a new student to our school. Now this is a new year I know that and a lot of new faces in our class this year. But we will all get along wonderfully I know. Now this is Kagome Higurashi and she transferred her from across town. I want you all to make her feel welcome in our school."

Mrs. Keade looked around and saw a few desks open but she also knew that Inuyasha was distant from everyone around him and she wanted to try and get him to open up more that year.

So she said, "Why don't you take the seat infront of Inuyasha, Kagome?"

The whole class had heard where she had put the new girl and they knew it wasn't going to last.

Mrs. Kaede said, "Raise your hand Inuyasha so she knows where her desk is."

Inuyasha raised his hand and Kagome saw that it was the same cute guy from before. She went over and saw in her desk.

By the end of class Kagome as still writing the notes from the transparency(_for those who don't know what that is it's the over head projector paper the teachers use._). Inuyasha was watching her intently and knew she was going to finish at the end of class. Her schedule was in her bag so he grabbed it and saw she had these classes;

1st period- English-Mrs. Kaede

2nd period- Physics-Mr. Naraku

3rd period- Geometry-Mr. Takahashi

4th period- History-Mr. Totosai

5th period- Gym-Mr. Myoga

6th period- Science-Mrs. Kagura

7th period- Algebra- Mrs. Kanna

8th period- Advanced Calculus- Mr. Jaken

Inuyasha couldn't believe all the classes she had. He had just as many but still it was weird. He took out his own schedule and saw he had;

1st period- English-Mrs. Kaede

2nd period- Study Hall-Mr. Myoga

3rd period- Geometry-Mr. Takahashi

4th period- Physics-Mr. Naraku

5th period- History-Mr. Totosai

6th period- Science-Mrs. Kagura

7th period- Algebra-Mrs. Kanna

8th period- Advanced Calculus-Mr. Jaken

He saw that his and her 1st, 3rd, 6th, 7th, and 8th periods were the same so he knew she would be slow in taking notes in all those periods. When the bell rang Kagome got up and saw Inuyasha was handing her back her schedule.

He said, "Come on I'll show you where your next class is. Do you need to stop by your locker first?"

That was a stupid question because her backpack wasn't big enough to hold her book so they went to her locker which to his surprise was just across the hall from his own. So he went and put his book away and grabbed his jacket knowing that Mr. Naraku's room was going to be freezing and she was wearing a tank top and she didn't have anything to cover up with. He went back over to her and handed her his jacked. She looked at him weird but took it.

He said, "Mr. Naraku keeps his room just three degrees above freezing all year round and since you haven't got anything to keep warm with you. You can use my jacket and it will keep the kids from bothering you too much."

He walked her to her next class and said, "Your 1st, 3rd, 6th, 7th, and 8th period classes are with me. Stay near me and you won't be bothered by the other students. Your fresh meat around here and that means you're the new target."

She said, "For all the harassment right?"

He said, "You catch on quick Kagome. I'll come get you after class alright so wait here. My class is on the second floor. Ok."

She said, "Ok I'll wait here and thanks for letting me borrow your jacket."

He smiled and said, "Your welcome now be sure to sit somewhere in the middle he tends to leave the ones there alone when it comes to answering questions and being volunteer."

She nodded her head and he gave her a small smile then turned and headed toward his own class. She went into the classroom where all the kids had already filed in. There was one space left directly in the middle. She sat down wondering if they knew she was safe. It was absolutely freezing in there.

One guy in front of her said, "I bet you wish you had worn something a little warmer than that."

Kagome said, "Don't worry I was already warned about how cold it is in here and it was taken care of."

She put on Inuyasha's jacket and the whole class gasped.

The guy in front of her said, "You realize who's jacket that is right?"

Kagome said, "Yeah, it's Inuyasha's jacket he said I could borrow it for this class because I had nothing else. Why problem with it?"

The kid said, "No actually its just that he doesn't talk to anyone not since his girlfriend killed herself on Christmas Eve two years ago. So it's a shock to see someone wearing his jacket that's all."

Kagome just ignored the kids around her after the teacher walked in.

He said, "We have a new student to our school this year. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Stand up Kagome so we can all see you."

She did and he said, "Where are you from Kagome?"

Kagome said, "I just transferred here from Sayosoka Highschool on the other side of town."

After class she was waiting like Inuyasha told her too when one of the girl's from her class shoved her and threw her books to the ground. Everyone had stopped to see the fight that would break out but was surprised when Inuyasha got between them.

He said, "Nock it off Ayame. Leave Kagome alone or I'll give you something to go crying to your brother about."

He turned and said, "Are you ok Kagome?"

She said, "Yeah I'm alright."

He bent down and picked up her stuff and was still holding it when Ayame decided she had enough.

Ayame said, "Why is she so special huh Inuyasha? Why are you standing up for her?"

Inuyasha knew this wasn't going to stop.

So he said, "Kagome Higurashi is off limits. Anyone who dares to harm her will run into me. Got That. As for you Ayame I told you before and I'll tell you again I will never go out with a flea bag wolf suck as yourself. You are self centered and a control freak so leave me alone."

He took Kagome's hand and led her to their lockers where she put her books back and when she went to take his jacket off he placed his hand on hers. She looked at him and saw the concerned look in his eyes.

He said, "You keep it for now. Word will get around but noone will really listen to it till tomorrow so you keep it till I ask you for it. You have to swear to me to never take it off unless for gym or when you are home."

She said, "I swear. I'll wear it Inuyasha."

He said, "During gym give it to Mr. Myoga he'll hang onto it for you. The lockers in the gym are easily picked so anything of value you wish to keep give to him alright."

She said, "Alright."

He took her hand and led her to their geometry class where they sat together waiting for the teacher to arrive. When he did arrive he went over and sat on the desk infront of them in the next isle.

He said, "Hello Inuyasha I didn't know I had you this year."

Inuyasha said, "Hello Sesshoumaru and yeah you do. Oh and this is Kagome she's new this year."

Mr. Takahashi said, "Well hello Kagome. How's your first day going alright? I hope my little brother here is being nice to you."

Inuyasha said, "Well so far I've had to put her under protection because Ayame and her lot have a thing against her. And since she's new you know everyone else will get her as well so."

Kagome had just learned that her new bodyguard/friend was her Geometry teacher's kid brother.

After everyone there was seated.

The teacher said, "As you know I am Mr. Takahashi I teach Geometry to those that want to learn. I can be a very fun teacher but if you get on my bad side..."

At that point he was interrupted by Inuyasha saying, "You can be a real pain in the ass when made angry."

The whole class busted up laughing at that point.

He looked at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha must you make that comment every year I have you."

Inuyasha said, "I wouldn't have to be in here for the 3rd time if you would pass me instead of failing me all the time."

Mr. Takahashi said, "If you do your work this time then you will pass. Now I'm not going to argue this with you. We'll talk about it later. Now shut you mouth or you'll have detention on your first day of school."

Inuyasha said softly, "Jerk."

Sesshoumaru said, "I heard that Inuyasha."

After class Inuyasha took Kagome to her history class and said, "Wait here for me alright. I will come get you then we'll go get some food ok. Don't leave this spot until I am here alright. Ayame has a lot of friends in high places. Especially her big brother Kouga who I think is in this class. They seem to have a major grudge against you because I am paying attention to you and not Ayame. I would much rather spend time with you then her. So just promise me no matter what you will wait for me after class."

Kagome had no idea why he always had her wait.

So she said, "Inuyasha I think I am ok to..."

She was cut off by him pulling her away from the door when Kouga and them got there.

He said, "Kagome I wouldn't ask you to wait for me if it wasn't important."

Inuyasha knew he messed up when he started talking to her and he messed up even worse when he lent her his jacket. Now she was in a lot of trouble.

_A/n; cliff hanger here people...I am so cruel. But what will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome. A little romance there don't you think. What will Ayame and her group do._

_Thank You Kagome7Inuyasha75 for reminding me to update this. See fans I have been sick with a cold/flu/bronchitis for the past week and its hard to get out of bed but when I did there was a message from Kagome7Inuyasha75 reminding me to update this one. So everyone applaud for the help._

_please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3 The Confrontation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the other characters I put in and the plot._

_A/n: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was very busy and scatter brained lately. From having to spend time with my husband, to finding a job, to planing our wedding(we are doing again through the church this time. Cause we did it through the court system the first time..LOL), and having to find a new place to live its really hard to keep track of time. I promise I will update a lot sooner. I am also trying to catch up on my other SN Camthalion23 so that the stuff there can get finished. So yeah anyway here is the long awaited chapter...read and review please and thank you._

_Chapter Three: The Confrontation._

Kouga was one of those ruthless blood thirsty type people. Especially when it came to what his little sister wanted. And she wanted Inuyasha's new little bitch dead. So she was going to get it only because Kouga wasn't going to listen to her whine for hours on end about it. He'd wait till after class to get her since lover boy wouldn't be there to protect her.

Inuyasha said, "I'm sorry Kagome. Your first day of school here has been a horrible time."

Kagome said, "No it hasn't. I met you so that's a good thing in my book."

He didn't look at her when he said, "If you hadn't have met me then maybe you'd be safe like the others who go here. You wouldn't be hunted by Kouga all because his sister asked him to. This is all my fault I never should have said a word."

Kagome went around to facehim.

"I don't care what Kouga or that whore Ayame say or do," Said Kagome, "You are a nice person and no matter what they do to me I'm glad to have met you. I'm glad you talked to me because then I wouldn't have such a good friend."

He looked at her and smiled.

"You consider me your friend after all this." Said Inuyasha.

She said, "Yeah I do."

He said, "Thanks Kagome."

She didn't understand so she just said, "Your welcome."

He said, "You should go to class and please Kagome wait for me."

She said, "I will don't worry."

Kagome had gotten through her history class alright. She waited outside the door for Inuyasha to arrive like he had asked her to. Kouga and his fellow wolves all saw Kagome just waiting. Kouga knew Inuyasha wouldn't have class with her until sixth period. So he was way on the other side of the school. She was alone here for a while. They were going to eliminate his sister's competition here and now.

Kouga and his group walked out of Mr. Totosai's room and headed straight for her.

Kouga said, "Hello Kagome. Waiting on Inuyasha are you."

Kagome looked at him and said with enough venom in her voice to kill an elephant, "Leave me alone you no good flea bitten mangy wolf."

The whole group hissed at that. They had never heard a girl say that to Kouga.

"Too bad you're a cute one. You should run Kagome," said Kouga, "You know make this a little more fun. Since in either case you won't be alive to say anything against us."

With that Kagome ran for her life down the hall praying that Inuyasha would get there before Kouga could make good on his threat. Kagome ran through the hall and into a class room. Unaware to her the room she had run into happened to be Sesshoumaru's and he was in his office when he heard Kagome scream.

Kouga had come into the room with his gang and he had grabbed her.

Kagome screamed, "NO! LET ME GO."

Sesshoumaru came out there and said, "Put her down Kouga. Right now."

Kouga saw Mr. Takahashi walking toward them.

He said, "What if I decide to snap her neck instead?"

Sesshoumaru never lost his temper too much but Kouga had pushed on too many of his buttons that day as it was. So he snarled.

Inuyasha hear Sesshoumaru snarl and knew someone made him really mad. Cause his older brother never snarled while at work unless it had something to do with him. Inuyasha got to Sesshoumaru's class room just as Kouga hit the far wall as well as Kouga's gang. They all got up and ran off past Inuyasha muttering , '_Half breed_' as they passed. Inuyasha went to the classroom door and saw his brother holding Kagome while she cried hard. Kouga had tried to kill her because of Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru waited until Inuyasha was close enough and belted his brother across the face.

Sesshoumaru said venomous, "You do realize how close she came to losing her life because of your stupidity right."

Inuyasha didn't say a word he just stood there looking at the floor. Sesshoumaru never hit him at school and he only hit him at home when he really fucked up. So for him to hit him at school meant he really, really, really messed up.

In a quiet voice Inuyasha said, "I'm sorry Kagome. I'll make it right I promise."

With that he left.


	4. Chapter 4 The Deal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/N: This is the fourth chapter and I am going strong. I find inspiration for this story through my own life. That is where I get my ideas. I only write this story when I am depressed because it is the frame of mind needed for writing this one. All my other stories are written when I am on manic which means that I write them while I am not depressed. Now this does not in anyway reflect on my train of thought while I am in that state of mind. Well any way where I was going with that is I know how Inuyasha and Kagome are feeling because I have been there._

_Chapter Four: The Deal_

Inuyasha walked into the cafeteria and up to Ayame and Kouga's table.

He said, "If I take you on a date will you leave Kagome alone Ayame?"

Ayame said, "Make it two weeks worth of dates and I'll leave her alone and you can't be seen with her while you are with me got it."

He said, "Got it. But you can't harm her in anyway or the deal is off."

She said, "I know oh and your little deal starts tomorrow morning. So be sure to pick me up for school."

He turned and left. Kagome was standing infront of the cafeteria when Inuyasha came out.

He said, "You'll be safe from them. But for the next two weeks I'm not to be seen around you. It's part of the deal I made with Ayame."

"What deal?" said Kagome.

"Starting tomorrow I am officially Ayame's little toy for two weeks. " said Inuyasha, "But if she or any of the wolves harm you in anyway come tell me. Because if they do then the deals off ok."

Kagome said, " Ok. Does being in class count cause we have five classes together?"

He said, "Don't know you'll find out tomorrow if I don't sit where I was first period today ok."

She nodded her head.

He said, "Come on lets go get some food."

He took her hand and headed out the front door. Kagome stopped and Inuyasha turned to look at her.

He said, "Its alright were allowed to leave for lunch its just most kids don't wanna waste their gas on it."

They went over to his car and got in.

When they got to the WacDonalds Inuyasha asked her what she wanted.

"Anything is alright." said Kagome.

He bought two burgers, fries, and soda. Then they went over to the park where they could eat.

Kagome said, "Are you sure you want this deal?"

Inuyasha said, "No matter if I want it or not I have to."

Kagome said, "No you don't Inuyasha. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Inuyasha said, "You don't seem to understand one thing Kagome. If I don't then she will have her brother kill you. Did you not notice what I got when we ere with Sesshoumaru for what happened to you? He smacked me while at work, around other people. He only smacks me when I really fuck up and if he did it at school then I must have really, really fucked up. That was the only way to make sure you would be completely safe. Ayame will literally have you killed if I don't do as I have. As long as I do this then you will be safe. Do you understand now why I have to do this?"

Kagome said, "Well kinda. What I don't understand is why you want to protect me at all? I mean we only just met. So why would you feel compelled to protect me?"

Inuyasha sat there the longest time just looking at the ground in front of his car then after what seemed like an eternity Inuyasha spoke.

"Honestly Kagome I don't know its just a feeling I have that's all," said Inuyasha, "I can't explain it really its like someone is whispering in my ear telling me to protect you. Does that even make sense?"

Kagome said, "Yeah it does. If you don't mind me saying so its probably your girlfriend telling you not to let anything happen to me. I get the same whispering you do. Its nothing really just loved ones reminding us they are still here and that they know what we are doing."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment while he contemplated it.

Then said, "Your right actually. That's probably what it is."


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Comes Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: This is the fifth chapter of this fan fiction. I would like to thank all my fans for sticking with me even though I have been late on updating this. It is still going strong. I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed this for there support and encouraging words._

_Chapter Five: The Truth Comes Out._

The two made it back to school after lunch was over and they headed for the locker rooms where Kagome would have her Gym class and Inuyasha would head for his History class.

Kagome said, "Thank you for lunch Inuyasha."

He said, "Your welcome. I'll meet you at your locker after Gym alright then we'll head to our Science class alright."

"Alright." said Kagome.

Just like Kagome promised she met Inuyasha at their locker. She was actually sitting underneath his locker waiting for him. Inuyasha had come up the hall and found Kagome sitting on the ground near his locker waiting for him. He smiled to himself as he saw her there. They went from Science to Algebra to Advanced Calculus. By the end of their Calculus class they were both really laden with homework. Inuyasha sat next to her in their Calculus class and they were talking. It actually looked to the other students and the teachers like Inuyasha was back to his old self again.

Inuyasha said, "So how are you getting home anyway?"

Kagome said, "I'll probably walk like I did to get here this morning. Why?"

He said, "Well if you want I can give you a ride home if you like. I mean it's the least I can do after making your first day miserable."

Kagome said, "Alright but I already told you today wasn't miserable not since I met you is hasn't been. It was before I met you because I had absolutely no one to talk to or anything."

The class bell rang and all the kids filled out into the hallway. Inuyasha and Kagome went to their lockers and got their homework. Inuyasha put his homework in his backpack and then went over to Kagome's locker and took her books from her. He would carry them for her until they got to her house then take it from there. He only hoped Ayame didn't decide to make him take her home today. They made their way out of the school and all the kids saw Inuyasha carrying books and talking with Kagome.

Kagome tripped and Inuyasha grabbed her as fast as he could before she fell down the stairs but the books he had been caring fell to the ground. He made sure she was alright before he bent down and picked them up. The other kids were finally seeing Inuyasha back the way he had been before Kikyo killed herself. He was more concerned with a person's well being then that of school books. They all watched as Inuyasha got back up and balanced the books with one arm and held his hand out for her so she could take it without falling again. The finished the way down the stairs and toward his car where he opened the door and held it open for her to get in. She got in and he put the books and their bags into the back of the car. The he jumped over the door into the car and started it but didn't get far before Sesshoumaru was there.

Sesshoumaru said, "So where are you off too little brother?"

Inuyasha said, "I am going to take Kagome home."

Sesshoumaru said, "Alright but if your going to be late call me alright. I don't want to have to stay up and wait for you like I did Christmas alright."

Inuyasha said, "Ok I will."

To all the students surprise that didn't know who they were to each other Sesshoumaru placed a small kiss on top of Inuyasha's silver haired head then left to get into his own car. Inuyasha just shook his head and laughed. Kagome and him left for her house in his car. They got to the cross streets of Lilly and Sakura Inuyasha stopped and waited for the light.

Inuyasha said, "So which way do we go?"

Kagome said, "Left down Sakura street."

Inuyasha turned down Sakura street and then waited for her to point out her house.

Kagome said, "It's the black one with red trim."

Inuyasha said, "That's cool. I like those two colors and to put them together is even sweeter. So do I pull in the driveway or do I park it on the street?"

She said, "You can pull into the drive."

He turned into the driveway and parked his car. He noticed that there wasn't another car there and wondered where her family was then thought they were probably at work. He got out of his car then opened her door and helped her out then took the books and bags up to her front door where she waited for him. She took out her keys and opened the door and let him in first since his hands were laden with books. He waited for her to come in and she took the books and her bag. He noticed that her house was different it was built the traditional way a Japanese house was. It was built like an American house was and he knew what that was like because Sesshoumaru had been living in America when Inuyasha had to go live with him. Sesshoumaru had to move back to Japan so Inuyasha could get the education he needed since he didn't know English he couldn't go to school in America.

Kagome went into the living room and placed the books on the table there and then checked her answering machine. There were no messages other than the one Hojo had left her. Inuyasha heard the message even though he probably wasn't supposed to have.

'_Hey baby. Its Hojo when you get this call me alright. I miss your voice ok. I know its only been a couple of days but I miss you like its been years. I love you alright. You mean the world to me and I need you here with me. This apartment seems so empty without you here. I hope you are having fun. Well I guess I will talk to you later alright. Bye baby.'_

Inuyasha was standing there near the doorway and saw Kagome walk into the kitchen and not say a word. He didn't understand why she didn't call this Hojo guy back since he seemed to miss her a lot. He followed Kagome into the Kitchen and saw her leaning on the counter trying really hard not to start sobbing. He went to her seeing she was really upset.

Inuyasha said, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome wiped her eyes with her hands and said, "Its nothing Inuyasha. I'm fine thanks though."

Inuyasha said, "Kagome what's wrong and don't lie? I can see something is wrong."

Kagome didn't turn around but said, "Its just that message that's all. Nothing more."

He wrapped his strong muscular arms around her slight frame and pulled her back against his well toned chest and held her tightly but not tightly enough for him to hurt her.

He said, "You miss him huh?"

She said, "Yeah but its ok. I'll be fine really."

He said, "You can call him you know its alright. I honestly don't mind waiting for you to be done talking."

She laughed but even to his ears it sounded hollow. He knew this hurt her more than usual.

She said, "If that was only possible. He died three years ago this December. I can't call him or I would. That message is all I have besides memories and pictures."

Inuyasha knew what she meant. He had a message on his cell phone from Kikyo he hadn't erased for the same reason.

She said, "I know I should probably erase it but I can't being myself to do it. I'm afraid if I do then..."

Inuyasha interrupted her by saying, "Your afraid if you erase it then that means he really is gone. I know what ya mean I still have the message from Kikyo telling me to come over for Christmas the night she died. I haven't erased it yet either for the same reason. I know if I keep it then I won't forget her and you do it for the same reason. It's the only way we can hear their voices anymore."

She said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be acting this way. I'm ok really I am."

He smiled and said, "Its ok to act this way you know everyone has their own way of grieving and it takes longer for some to get over loses like that. I mean look at me it took me two years to get over losing Kikyo and you wanna know a secret."

Kagome said, "Ok. But I already know about how Kikyo died one of the other students told me during my Physics class. I am sorry that happened to you."

Inuyasha said, "Its alright really it is. The secret is I was a mess before I met you. You are the reason I got over losing her and I don't know why that is. All I know is that when I am with you I don't miss her as much and its not because you slightly resemble her either. I know that because you are not the first for that one. So I should say Thank you Kagome."

Kagome turned in his arms and said, "Why thank you?"

He said, "You saved me from myself. I was so close to just giving up on life and everything before I met you. Now I don't want to leave this world not when you're here."

She smiled and said, "If only had met you two years ago Inuyasha. Then you could have saved me."

She backed away from him and walked away to put his jacket up so it wouldn't get ruined. He went after her and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her against his chest and placed his nose against her neck where she could feel him breathing against her neck.

He said, "What do you mean I could have saved you?"

Inuyasha saw the weak smile he got from her in the mirror they were facing. To him it was like having Kikyo back all over again. Except one thing Kagome's eyes held all the life Kikyo's had been devoid of.

She said, "Just what I mean. You could have saved me like I have you. I am beyond saving anymore."

He said, "Why do you say that? Kagome what makes you say that?"


	6. Chapter 6 The Meaning of Being Saved

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha react to the news of what Kagome went through? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for two weeks? Well read and find out. Please read and review._

_Chapter Six: The Meaning to Being Saved._

Inuyasha stood there holding Kagome in front of the mirror in the main entrance to her house. She had just said she wasn't able to be saved and he wanted to know why. So he was waiting for an answer that wasn't coming.

He said, "Kagome why would you say that you are beyond saving? There is no one beyond saving."

Kagome said, "I say that because even if you could save me from making the same mistake twice my soul still goes to the same place because I tried it the first time."

Inuyasha said, "I don't understand what you mean Kagome."

Kagome took a deep steading breath and said, "I might as well tell you the whole story from the beginning so you will at least comprehend why I did what I did. We should go and sit down this is going to be a very long story."

Inuyasha and her made their way to the couch in the living room where he sat down. Kagome went over to this shelf and grabbed a single photo album off the shelf and went over to where he sat. She handed him the photo album and he looked at her after taking it.

She said, "Go ahead and look in it. There are pictures as well as newspaper clippings in it."

He opened to the first page and saw a picture of a handsome young man and then a news paper article saying,

'_Car crash claims life of young doctor and leaves two year old daughter in hospital._'

"That's my father. We were on our way to get Ice cream when we were side swiped by another car whose driver was drunk. He died instantly and I was left with a broken arm and leg," said Kagome.

Inuyasha turned the next page and saw a picture of an elderly man and another article.

'_Shrine burns to ground killing one elderly man._'

Kagome said, 'My grand father used to run the sunset shrine before it burned to the ground. He died while trying to put it out."

Inuyasha looked at the other page and saw a young woman and a young boy and another article.

'_A botched robbery claims life of young woman and her son._'

"My mother and brother were at the store when a two armed men came in and tried to rob the place the alarm was tripped and they shot everyone in the store. My mother and brother died on the way to the hospital." Said Kagome."

He said, "That's really sad. Your whole family died tragically. Losing one person tragically is hard but to loose four that way it has to be horrible."

Kagome said, "Turn the page."

He turned the page and saw a picture of two happy people. One he recognized as Kagome and the other he guessed was Hojo there was another article.

'_Car crash kills one and leaves the other crippled._'

"That is what started everything. All I had was left was Hojo after my mom and brother died. I had no family left and no one to help me so I moved in with him. We were fine until we decided to go to the movies and when we were on our way back home our car slipped on some black ice and we slid right into oncoming traffic. We hit another car and the driver of the car died on impact or so we were told. Hojo was left in a wheelchair the rest of his life. He hated God for leaving him that way."

Inuyasha noticed the next page had a picture of Hojo and another article.

'_Teen boy takes own life after a car accident leaves him crippled._'

Kagome said, "He killed himself a year after the accident. He left me alone in this world because he couldn't stand the pain he went through everyday. I don't blame him for it. He left me that message a few days before he did it. I got back home and was told by my neighbor what happened. I don't hate him for it I really don't."

Inuyasha turned the page and saw Kagome's picture and an article. Inuyasha looked at her for an explanation. She looked him in the eye before speaking.

She said, "That is why I am beyond saving."

Inuyasha glanced at the article and read,

'**_Teen girl tries to take own life after losing whole family and boyfriend._**

_Young Kagome Higurashi tries to take own life a year after her boyfriend Hojo Fukimori. Mrs. Higurashi was found at 11:00pm on Christmas Eve by the police after being called by Higurashi herself. The police said in a statement earlier last night, 'At 10:00pm a call came into the 911 terminal. When the operator tried to find out what was wrong they got no answer. So my partner and I went to investigate to see if everything was alright. When we got there we found Mrs. Higurashi lying on her bed with both her wrists slit. She had lost a lot of blood already. She had the phone lying on the left side of her. In her right hand she held a picture that we assume held her boyfriend Hojo Fukimori. My partner and I had previously went to that apartment just last Christmas Eve for the same thing. Last Christmas Eve Hojo Fukimori, Kagome Higurashi's boyfriend, shot and killed himself in the same apartment. We responded to that call as well so it was quite a shock to have to respond to the same apartment twice in a two years for a suicide. We got there in time enough to call an ambulance for Mrs. Higurashi.' Dr. Jinenji Ikeda said in a statement late last night, 'Mrs. Higurashi was brought in after she tried to take her own life by slashing her wrists with a razor blade earlier tonight. She is actually the second suicide to come into this hospital. Mrs. Higurashi entered the hospital at the same time as another girl came in for the same reason. The other girl was Kikyo Takimori she unfortunately did not survive. Mrs. Higurashi will be released in three months. She will have to undergo several surgeries in order for her to have full use of both her hands and a lot of physical therapy as well as sever counseling for the emotional aspect of what happened.' Well it seems that this Christmas day is filled with a lot of grieving for many a family. Our hearts go out to all those who have lost a loved one recently and not so recently._**'**

Inuyasha said, "Wait you tried to kill yourself?"

Kagome said, "Yeah I did. I almost succeeded in doing it. I was actually mad when I woke up in the hospital. I actually yelled at the doctor for saving me because I had completely given up on life. I never wanted to live."

Inuyasha put the album down on the coffee table in the center of the living room where they were sitting. He then moved to right next to Kagome where he could put his arms around her. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around her and tried to sooth her. Inuyasha remembered the night Kikyo took her own life. He remembered seeing another girl brought in. She hadn't had a heartbeat when they wheeled her past them. He had been so focused on Kikyo he hadn't registered the other girl completely. So he focused on the other girl's face in his memory and realized to his horror and shock that the girl he now held in his arms while she cried was the same girl who had been wheeled past them in the hospital that night. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He hated Kikyo for leaving him the way she had and yet here he was comforting someone who had tried to take their own life the same way that his Kikyo had.

Kagome said, "I guess you hate me now huh. I don't blame you if you do I mean I hate myself just as much so its nothing I am not used to."

Inuyasha said, "No Kagome alright. I don't hate you I could never. You don't deserve to be hated. I was only remembering the night Kikyo died. I was in the hospital the night you tried to take your life because it was the same night Kikyo did. I saw you go past me and her parents I just didn't realize it was you because I didn't know you then. When I saw you they were trying to get your heart started again. I didn't register anything that night except for Mrs. Takimori and what she was telling me. I lost it that night because besides Sesshoumaru she was all I had. Now all I have is Sesshoumaru and I know how sad he would be if I ever left him but to do it would mean I would have to be really depressed and I would also have no other way out of it. So I know how you felt Kagome. My mother was all I had when she died. Sesshoumaru was in America teaching so I was left here with just my mom."

Kagome said, "You can't possible know how I feel. Its my fault that half my family died as well as being responsible for Hojo being in a wheelchair. So how could you know what I feel?"

Kagome got up from the couch and had walked away to the huge picture window. She now stood facing the window while Inuyasha sat on the couch. He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to get him to let her go but he wouldn't do that. Inuyasha thought , '_Man this is going to take way too long. Kagome needs help she needs someone to talk with and someone to listen to. She needs someone who can help through all this. She needs someone to trust and someone who isn't going to push her away. She needs someone to depend on. I know this is hard to do but she needs this and I am here. So I will be the rock she so desperately needs._'

Inuyasha said, "Kagome its alright. I am not going to judge you alright. You did what you did because you had no other choice. I have come to terms with why Kikyo died. It was her time and she was supposed to leave me. But you, Kagome, were not supposed to die that night or you would have. It wasn't your time to die. I don't think it's a coincidence that we ran into each other. We were supposed to find each other. Its fate that brought us together and took the ones we loved away. Kagome I know how you are feeling because I felt the same way and I still do. I lost my mom the same way you lost your dad except for small differences I always felt it was my fault she died I still do but I am coming to terms with that."

Kagome said, "What was so different between what happened to me and my dad and you and your mom?"

"My mom and I were walking back from the store and we crossed the street. I fell in the middle of the crosswalk because the bag I was carrying wasn't packed right so I lost my balance. I was picking up the groceries off the road when a car came round the corner doing at least 100mph and was headed straight for me. I was standing up when I saw the car and I guess I froze because the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground and my mom was lying in the street a far amount from where I was and where she had been. I remember getting up and running over to her and trying to get her to get up. I was told by the police at the hospital that the people who saw what happened said my mom dropped the bag she had when she saw the car and saw me unable to move. She ran toward me and shoved me out of the way of the car knocking me to the ground but was struck with the car herself. She was thrown from the crosswalk almost to the middle of the street by the car. They said the car just kept going and didn't stop to see if we were alright. I lost my mom because of that. The doctors said she died the moment the car hit her. She broke her neck and died instantly so she didn't feel anything. I was left alone and after everything that happened the social worker came and took me to our apartment so I could pack everything and then she sent me to go live with Sesshoumaru. I wasn't even allowed to stay for my mother's funeral Kagome. She had to be buried here all alone because Sesshoumaru couldn't get away from work long enough to come back for it. He had no idea why that social worker did that. He says it wasn't fair to me to have to go to America before my mom's funeral. So see I know what you feel alright. I feel completely responsible for my mother's death. I kept thinking if I had just moved or if I had checked the bag before I left the store then my mom wouldn't have died. I kept telling myself that I killed her. That it was me that cause my mother's death that if I had never been born then she would still be here. But its not true Kagome my mom would have died that way anyway or a more horrific way. I am only glad I was there when she died so she wasn't completely alone and I am grateful for all the memories I have of us together as I am with Kikyo but I have to move on I know that. So do you Kagome you can't keep doing this to yourself. It has been three years since Hojo took his life,"said Inuyasha.

Kagome said, "How do I start over? How do I just forget him? How could I do that to them? I am alone Inuyasha. You have your brother. I have no one. I am completely alone in this world and nothing is going to change that. I have none left to help me. I am all alone in this world and there is nothing anyone can do about it. I can't change anything so why try. I know that no matter what I am going to always be alone. That is why I tried to kill myself. I figured since everyone who loved me was dead then I should go with them because death was better then being alone in this world."

Inuyasha said, "You don't have to forget them. Just remember all the good times you had with them and stop remembering how they died. You are not alone alright. I am right here with you I will always be here with you alright. We can start over together alright. You have it easier then me."

She said, "What do you mean I have it easier then you?"

Inuyasha said, "How did you used to act before everything went to hell? Were you outgoing, shy, happy, sad?"

Kagome said, "I was like I was earlier today. Completely shy of everyone. I avoided making friends because everyone I came into contact with ended up being hurt."

Inuyasha said, "Well the old shy Kagome died on Christmas Eve two years ago when she took her own life. You can start over and be outgoing or what ever you want. You no longer have to be the shy girl you were because she died the night you tried to take your life. You have a new life Kagome use it to your advantage. Reinvent yourself to your own liking. There is noone to disappoint anymore. You are alone like you said so you can't disappoint your family like I can. I can do the same but within bounds because of Sesshoumaru you on the other had have noone to hold you back except yourself. You can be saved Kagome its just going to take a lot of time and hard work. You have to start living your life no matter what. You can't just give up anymore you have to get on with your life and not dwell on the past ok. You wanna try to start over with me?"

Kagome turned and smiled she hadn't smiled in a long time. She nodded her head yes in answer to his question and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.


	7. The Last Night of Our Old Lives

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not own the song Shadow-Lover that is a creation of Mercedes Lackey from her book The Last Herald-Mage. I thought the song fit into this story very well that is why I am using it._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for two weeks? Well read and find out. Please read and review. If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you. This is a repost due to a spelling error that was brought to my attention by InuGoddess715. Thank you InuGoddess715 for pointing out my mistake._

_Chapter Seven: The Last Night of Our Old Lives._

Kagome said, "Thank you Inuyasha."

He said, "Why are you thanking me Kagome?"

"Because you are helping me without asking me for anything except the same as you are offering to me. All you want from me is my friendship nothing more or less and that to me means the world to me," said Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled and then said, "So what do you want to do now?"

Kagome said, "What ever you want? I really don't care."

He smiled and said, "Now that is definitely going to stop. Tonight is the last night for our old ways alright. After tonight we are not going to act like our old selves alright. We will be new people tomorrow. So lets see what can we do to help us tomorrow."

Kagome said, "I don't know I've never been to this side of town before."

Inuyasha said, "Well that settles it lets go to the mall for a while alright. We can go have fun there while we think of something else to do."

She said, "Alright. Sounds cool to me. Just let me go change and then we'll go ok."

He said, "Without doubt."

She smiled and laughed at his use of words. She went up the stairs and headed for her room to change. Inuyasha took out his cell phone and called Sesshoumaru's cell phone.

_Sesshoumaru said_, "_Hello Inuyasha. What can I do for you?"_

"I'm going to go to the mall with Kagome alright I probably be late coming home ok," said, Inuyasha.

"_Alright thanks for telling me ok. I will see you when you come home. Its supposed to rain tonight. If the storm is really bad I don't want you to try and come home alright. I want you to stay with Kagome then ok. I don't need to loose you too your all I have Inuyasha. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. So be careful, "said Sesshoumaru_

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Alright I will. I love you Sesshoumaru and you be careful too ok."

_Sesshoumaru said, "I love you too little brother and I will. Have fun."_

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and so did Inuyasha. He saw Kagome come down wearing a black mini skirt and a matching halter top. She had her hair done up as well as some makeup on. Inuyasha placed his hand over his heart. And Kagome laughed. She smiled at his antics.

Kagome said, "That good huh?"

Inuyasha said, "Damn Kagome. You look hot in that. You shouldn't wear that to school you'll have every guy there falling over themselves trying to get to you."

Kagome blushed and said, "Thanks for the complement so are we going or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?"

Inuyasha said, "Sorry yeah lets go."

Two hours later they were on the road going toward the mall when a song came up on the radio. Inuyasha had no idea what it was called and Kagome was listening to it intently.

_Shadow-Lover, never seen by day,_

_Only deep in dreams do you appear._

_Wisdom tells me I should turn away._

_Love of mist and shadows, all unclear-_

_Nothing can I hold of you but thought_

_Shadow-Lover, mist and twilight wrought._

Inuyasha said, "Want me to change this or do you wanna listen to it?"

Kagome said, "Lets listen to it. I like this song anyway."

So they continued to listen to the song.

_Shadow-Lover, comfort me in pain._

_Love, although I never see your face,_

_All who'd have me fear you speak in vain-_

_Never would I shrink from your embrace_

_Shadow-Lover, gentle is your hand_

_Never could another understand._

Inuyasha was watching the road and listening to the song as well as Kagome singing to it. He smiled to himself because she was singing like a Nightingale in the old stories of them.

_Shadow-Lover, soothe me when I mourn_

_Mourn for all who left me here alone,_

_When my grief is too much to be borne,_

_When my burdens crushing-great have grown,_

_Shadow-Lover, I cannot forget-_

_Help me bear the burdens I have yet._

_Shadow-Lover, you alone can know_

_How I long to reach a point of peace_

_How I fade with weariness and woe_

_How I long for you to bring release._

_Shadow-Lover, court me in my dreams_

_Bring the peace that suffering redeems._

_Shadow-Lover, from the Shadows made,_

_Lead me into Shadows once again._

_Where you lead I cannot be afraid,_

_For with you I shall come home again-_

_In your arms I shall not fear the night._

_Shadow-Lover, lead me into light._

The radio announcer said, "That was the song Shadow-Lover by Hojo Fukimori."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Did he just say what I think he said?"

Kagome said, "Yeah Shadow-Lover was my boyfriend's number one song. The only one he gave to the radio. He never got picked up by any record producers but they did get picked up by the radio so they play his song all the time."

Inuyasha said, "What exactly does the song refer to? I've heard it many times but can never figure it out."

"The Shadow-Lover the song refers to is the personification of Death herself," said Kagome, "Hojo was rather obsessed with Death. He followed her around a lot. Every time something tragic happened he was there. He was like Death's shadow. Hence the Shadow-Lover. The Lover is himself and Shadow is Death."

Inuyasha said, "No offence but morbid much."

Kagome laughed and said, "I said the same thing when he told me."

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled into the mall parking lot where he parked his car. They got out and headed for the mall entrance. They made their way to the fountain in the center of the mall where Kagome could see everything and could pick where they wanted to go.

Inuyasha said, "So where do we go first my little Nightingale?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "Why did you call me that?"

Inuyasha said, "You sing like a Nightingale that's all. I never meant to hurt you. I won't call you it anymore if you don't want me too."

Kagome said, "No its alright. Its just that noone has called me their little Nightingale since my father died. That was his nickname for me that's all. Its alright I like it and I missed it."

Inuyasha said, "Ok so I will continue to call you my little Nightingale then."

He had his arms wrapped around her waist and was leaning on her slightly. Kagome was laughing as Inuyasha was breathing against her neck. Some of the kids from school saw Inuyasha and were watching him.

This black haired boy said, "Sango my dear can you believe that the one down there is Inuyasha. I wonder who he is with."

The black haired girl named Sango said, "No I can't Miroku but it is human nature to find someone new even a half demon like Inuyasha can get that. I think the girl may be the new girl Kagome though I can't be sure. He was seen taking her home after school so it might be her he is with. I am just glad to see him so happy again."

Miroku said, "Yeah I know what you mean. Its been two years since Kikyo died and this is the first time I have seen him this happy since then."

Sango and Miroku hadn't known that Kouga and his crew were listening to their conversation. He wasn't pleased with where this was going. His cell phone went off and he noticed that the number was his sister's.

Kouga had walked off and said, "Yeah Sis what do you want?"

_Ayame said, "Keep that little whore away from Inuyasha."_

Kouga said, "I thought if we harmed her the deal between you and Inuyasha was off?"

_Ayame said, "I never said to harm her. Scare her into leaving him alone. Pay a visit to her house after Inuyasha leaves for home and make sure she never says a word to anyone about it. But be nice to her to a point."_

Kouga heard his sister's laugh and said, "Alright Sis if that's what you want we will keep them apart. See you when I get home. Bye Ayame."

He hung up the phone and said, "Ayame wants us to keep that whore Kagome away from Inuyasha without hurting her. Ayame wants us to scare her into submission."

They all laughed because they had already planned on making her pay for that little bit of interference earlier that day. They were already pissed off about it anyway so it was perfect to just do it again.

Kagome said, "What is there to do here?"

Inuyasha said, "Well lets see there is pet, music, game, book, clothes, beauty salon type stores. There are also a lot of toy stores and a lot of other things I don't exactly know that well. So where to first?"

Kagome said, "I don't know they all seem so cool. You pick for a while."

Inuyasha took her hand and headed for the escalators then went to the second floor where they went left toward a clothes store. He took her into it and she saw that they all had really cool outfits in it.

"Have fun. I will be back in a little while alright. Don't leave here ok that way I know where you are. I will be three stores that way." said Inuyasha.

He had pointed in the direction they were going and then left. Inuyasha headed for the jewelry store and looked around. He found this really pretty necklace that was solid silver. He was looking at it when the Jeweler came over to him and stopped.

The Jeweler said, "Can I help you with something young man?"

Inuyasha looked up and said, "Yeah, can I see this necklace please?"

Inuyasha had pointed to the necklace that had caught his eye. The Jeweler took it out and Inuyasha looked at it more closely. It was a solid Emerald and Diamond Nightingale hung from a solid silver chain. He knew Kagome would just love it. He also noticed the price of it and knew he didn't have that much unless he used his credit card.

Inuyasha said, "Can you hang on a minute? I just have to make a phone call then I will be right back."

The Jeweler said, "Alright."

Inuyasha walked out of the store and took his phone out. He dialed his brother's number and waited. He knew Sesshoumaru was out with his own girlfriend at the moment and it was really mean of him to interrupt him but he needed his permission before he could use his card.

_Sesshoumaru said, "What do you want Inuyasha? You realize I am with Liza right?"_

Inuyasha said, "I am so sorry for interrupting you and her but I have to ask you a question."

_Sesshoumaru said, "What is it Inuyasha and you are forgiven?"_

Inuyasha said, "Well you already I know I am at the mall with Kagome. I was wondering if I am allowed to use my card. You told me I had to ask you first before I could use it."

_Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah you can use your credit card just don't max it out alright."_"

Inuyasha said, "Ok thank you Sesshoumaru and I won't. Have fun on your date. Tell Liza I said hi for me bye."

"_Bye Inuyasha and she says hi," said Sesshoumaru._

Inuyasha hung up his phone and went back into the Jewelery store and went over to the counter where the necklace was and waited for the Jeweler to come back over. The Jeweler came over and took out the same necklace again.

Inuyasha said, "You take credit cards right?"

The Jeweler said, "Yes we do. Would you like to purchase this necklace?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I would thank you."

He took out his credit card and his Id card and handed them to the Jeweler.

The Jeweler said, "Would you like to engrave the back?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I would."

Kagome was in the clothes store looking around when Inuyasha came back in there and snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck playfully.

He said, "I got something for you. You wanna see it?"

Kagome said, "You didn't have to Inuyasha. Yeah I want to see it."

Inuyasha put the small thin box in front of her chest and held it. The box was black when Kagome opened it she saw a solid silver chained necklace. The necklace was a solid Emerald and Diamond Nightingale. Kagome gasped when she saw it.


	8. The Last Night of Our Old Lives part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. _

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for two weeks? What will Kouga and his crew do to Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_Chapter Eight: The Last Night of Our Old Days part 2._

Kagome said, "Inuyasha this must have cost a fortune. I really can't except this its way too much money."

Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about it alright. Its fine and I want you to have it or I wouldn't have bought it for you."

Kagome said, "Thank you Inuyasha. It really is beautiful."

Kagome turned and hugged Inuyasha tightly. He hugged her back and smiled to himself. He took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck where he clasped it into place. He got it straight for her then kissed her cheek.

Inuyasha said, "Well its not half as beautiful as the one wearing it."

Kagome blushed at the complement. She had never been called beautiful by a guy before cute yes and hot but not beautiful. Inuyasha was the first to call her that and the first to give her something so beautiful.

She said, "This can't all be real right?"

He said, "Nope its all real. The chain is sold Silver. The Nightingale is solid Emerald and Diamond. Its all real. You should read what's engraved on the back if you think its beautiful."

Kagome grabbed the Nightingale and flipped it over so she could read it. On the back was engraved this message:

_To my beloved Nightingale, Kagome Higurashi._

_A Nightingale's voice can be filled with sorrow or happiness. I hope your voice which is like a Nightingale's is filled with a lot of happiness and not the sorrow it has been filled with. You are my little Nightingale and my savior from this harsh world. I will be your little Puppy. I will always be there to save you long after there is no breath in this body of mine. I will always be there for you no matter what._

_From your beloved Puppy, Inuyasha Takahashi._

Kagome looked at him and Inuyasha saw the tears in her eyes. He thought he'd done something horrible. So he was trying to figure out how to comfort her when she surprised him with one simple action. Kagome threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full and completely right on the lips. Inuyasha who wasn't thinking at that moment didn't kiss her back. Kagome moved away from him and went over to a section away from everyone. She had thought he liked her too but she realized in that moment that he didn't actually like her the way she liked him. It hurt to think that she had fallen for someone who didn't even like her the same way in return.

Inuyasha had seen the sad look on her face when she left him. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head against her's.

"What's wrong Kagome?" said Inuyasha

"Nothing. I'm fine," said Kagome.

Inuyasha knew that wasn't true. He knew something was wrong she was acting distant from him. Then he realized what was wrong he hadn't kissed her back and she probably felt completely rejected. He had never meant to make her feel rejected she had only caught him off guard. He was going to have to fix this. So he turned Kagome around to face him then brought her eyes up to meet his and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her beautiful face.

Inuyasha said, "I didn't mean to hurt you. You surprised me when you kissed me that's all."

Kagome said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

He knew she wasn't even listening to him so he passionately kissed her. She nearly fell to the ground after her knees gave out from under her but Inuyasha had his arm around her waist so she didn't fall. When he broke the kiss he saw the life in her eyes come back. He was so happy to see that he pulled her into a tight embrace. After one day of knowing her he had fallen head over heals for her.

Kagome said, "Did you only do that to make me shut up or did you mean it?"

He said, "I did it because I wanted to and meant it. I don't know why it happened or when and I know I have only known you for a day but I think I have completely fallen for you."

Kagome looked into his amber eyes and said, "I know what you mean I think I'm in love with you too."

They both laughed at first then Inuyasha looked around and saw that she hadn't had anything with her when he came in.

He said, "So did you find anything you liked?"

Kagome looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe he was asking her that question. Kagome thought '_Why is he asking me that question? Why does he want to know if I found anything I liked? It doesn't matter if I did I haven't got the money for it anyway. Everything in here is way to expensive anyway. They are cool clothes but it would cost me half a fortune just to buy one out fit._'

Kagome said, "Why?"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "So you can have it duh. You don't shop much do you?"

Kagome said, "It wouldn't matter its all too expensive anyway."

Inuyasha said, "You just pick what you want and let me deal with the money alright."

Kagome said, "Inuyasha no ok then necklace is enough I don't want to.."

"Kagome it would be hard to make me go broke. The kids didn't tell you did they?" said Inuyasha.

Kagome said, "Tell me what exactly?"

Inuyasha said, "My father left me and my brother a sizable amount of money as an inheritance. I am not of age to use it without permission but I can use my half anytime I want so long as I ask Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru and I are rich Kagome. I can basically have anything I want if I ask for it. So don't worry about it ok. I actually like seeing the look of girl's faces when they get something they want."

Kagome said, "Not to be mean or anything but how many girls have you been with besides Kikyo?"

Inuyasha said, "Kikyo was my first girlfriend so its only been her and no one else."

Kagome said, "Cool."

He said, "How many guys have you been with besides Hojo?"

Kagome said, "Just him same as you."

Inuyasha said, "Cool. So anyway go ahead and pick out what you want. All Sesshoumaru said was not to max out my card so we can get what ever we want to. And don't worry it has a really high limit on it. I've only maxed it once and that took some time."

Kagome laughed and so did Inuyasha. They shopped in the clothing store for almost an hour when they left Inuyasha had spent 300 yen and they went over to the book store and there Kagome found some interesting books. She found some for her to read while in school for the next two weeks while Inuyasha was off with Ayame. At the book store they spent 30 yen. The last store they entered was the pet store. Kagome found this adorable little puppy. It was white and had the cutest little pointed ears on its head. Inuyasha was watching her play with it. The store owner came over to them.

He said, "I think he likes you miss."

Kagome said, "Yeah most animals do especially dogs."

She kind of gave a small chuckle at that comment. She had just remembered Inuyasha looking like a dog so it made sense that he was somehow related to them.

The shop keep said, "That one is actually one of a kind. It's a..."

Inuyasha said, "It's a half breed. Its part German Shepard and part Wolf. A White Wolf at that. Good for protecting its master and other things but has a horrible record when it comes to breeding it. All the bad traits will come out in the pups."

The shop keep looked at him and said, "You know a lot about this kind of dog."

Inuyasha said, "Nothing I said comes from knowledge its all common sense."

The shop keep said, "Yeah but being half Wolf no one wants to buy him for the same reason you said. They have a nasty temper when it comes to their masters. You, miss, are actually the only one I have seen that's been able to even get near him."

Inuyasha said, "So you want the runt Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at the pup and the pup looked so sad and lonely. She thought she heard someone in her tell her, '_Please take me home with you. I don't want to stay here anymore. No one wants me because I am a half breed. Its not my fault my dad was a Wolf so why should I be punished for something that's not my fault. Please nice lady take me home with you? I promise to protect you and care for you._' Kagome smiled and felt Inuyasha's arms go around her shoulders.

He said, "Kagome, do you want to take him home?"

Kagome never took her eyes off the amber eyes of the pup and said, "He looks so sad behind this cage."

She looked at Inuyasha and said, "It won't bother you to have a wolf in the car seeing as how you hate them?"

He said, "I don't hate wolves Kagome. I hate wolf demons. There is a difference. If you want him I'll get him for you?"

She smiled and said, "Can we?"

He said, "Yeah we can get him."

Inuyasha stood up and went over to the shop keeper.

Inuyasha said, "Can I buy the little pup that we were looking at?"

The shop keep said, "Yeah you can. Let me just get some of the basic stuff for you then you three can be on your way."

When they left the pet store they had bought a leash and collar, which the pup had on, puppy food, puppy bed, which Inuyasha doubted the pup would need seeing as how the pup would probably being sleeping with Kagome, play toys, and a couple of chewing bones. They then headed for the beauty store.

Inuyasha said, "You need a new look for your new life so you can do what ever you see fit."

Kagome said, "Inuyasha this night has been perfect. I don't know how to thank you for everything."

Inuyasha said, "I can think of a way."

Kagome being who she was took that completely wrong. She had stopped walking as was holding her new puppy in her arms. She looked at the pups amber eyes and he saw that her's held tears. Inuyasha turned around and placed the bags on the ground he went over to her and reached his hand out only to get it bit by the pup.

Kagome said, "No."

She flicked his ear for biting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said, "Its ok really Kagome. But what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

She said, "Is that the only reason you even came near me?"

Inuyasha didn't understand. He went back over what he had said and thought about it another way and realized what she was thinking.

He said, "Oh Kagome I'm sorry. You took what I said wrong. The last thing I want from you is that."

She looked at him and said, "Then what did you mean?"

He wiped the tears off her face and said, "What I meant by that was when this deal thing with Ayame is over would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "That I will do. I'll be your girl after the deal is over."

Inuyasha kissed her and smiled. He then patted the pup on the head.

He said, "Good pup. He just may be enough to protect you from anyone who dares harm you. I mean he bit me just for making you cry so think about it if someone tries to hurt you. Kami pity them."

They went into the beauty salon. She was told the pup had to stay outside. So Inuyasha stayed outside with him while Kagome went into the salon. He had given the lady his card to pay with it. So once inside the one lady who was going to work on her went over to her.

The lady said, "Hello miss my name is Midoriko. How can I help you today?"

Kagome said, "My name is Kagome. I'd really like to get a small perm just enough to put waves in my hair and you saw the guy I was with right?"

Midoriko said, "Yes I saw him. Why?"

Kagome said, "I want my hair the same color as his if not whiter."

When Kagome came out of the salon Inuyasha almost didn't recognize her. She had long wavy hair that was the same color as his almost. It was a shade whiter then his. He looked at her in complete awe. He was completely speechless.

"So what do you think Inuyasha? Do you like it?" said Kagome.

"Damn Nightingale I didn't think it was possible but you look even hotter than you did before," said Inuyasha.

Kagome said, "Thank you Inuyasha. I thought you would love it."

They were walking away from the salon when Kagome handed him back his card and took the pup from him.

Kagome said, "Midoriko thought I was insane for wanting to bleach my hair white but I told her it would be cool."

He said, "You look great that way. No one tomorrow is going to recognize you. So what are you going to name the runt there?"

_A/n: I would like to thank XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, StevenGhost, Yasha'z Wifey Kagome, InuGoddess715, and Smiley Gurl 87 for all their support in this. They are a constant vigil of mine. They are consistant when it comes to reviews and their support is greatly apreciated. So Thank you and everyone give them a round of applause._


	9. Big Things Come in Small Packages

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. _

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for two weeks? What will Kouga and his crew do to Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_Chapter Nine: Big Things Come in Small Packages._

She said, "I don't know exactly."

He said, "Well I can always ask him what his real name is? You humans tend not to do that. The animals you pick out talk to you and then when you pick them you give them weird names instead of asking them if they already have one and what it is."

Kagome said, "You can really ask him what his name is?"

Inuyasha said, "You might not have been told and I never told you but I am half dog demon. Sesshoumaru is a full fledged dog demon as was our father and his mother. My mother was a human like you so there for like this pup of yours I am a half breed. I am half demon and half human. Hence the small puppy ears on my head. So yeas because the pup and I speak the same language I can ask him if you want me too."

Kagome looked at the puppy and said, "He deserves to use his real name so yeah ask him if he has one."

Inuyasha said, "Ok once we get inside my car I will ask him only because I don't want fifteen hundred dogs answering me as well as him."

(_A/n: **anything in this is Inu-Youkai sorry for the confusion.**)_

_**Once inside the car Inuyasha said in inu youkai, "So little one what is your name?"**_

Kagome couldn't believe that her future boyfriend just barked at a puppy.

_**The small puppy said, "You really want to know?"**_

_**Inuyasha said, "Yeah I want to know. Why else would I have asked you?"**_

_**The small puppy said, "Well I don't have one. My father never gave me one."**_

_**Inuyasha said, "What did you mom call you?"**_

_**The puppy said, "I never saw my mommy. I was taken away from her before I could."**_

Inuyasha knew that had to be rough but he had an idea.

_**Inuyasha said, "What was your father's name do you know?"**_

_**The puppy said, "Yeah my father's name was Royakan. Why?"**_

_**Inuyasha said, "How about I tell your new owner to call you by your father's name? Would that make you happy?"**_

_**The small puppy said, "Yeah I like my father's name."**_

_**Inuyasha said, "Well than you are now Royakan Higurashi."**_

Inuyasha said, "He said he doesn't have one but he knows his father's name and he wants to use that one. His fathers name is Royakan."

Kagome said, "Then Royakan it is."

She sat there with her new puppy Royakan all the way back to her house. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha knew Kouga was following them. They had pulled into her driveway well before the storm hit. Inuyasha helped her get everything into her house and put away before he had to head home.

Inuyasha said, "I hate to do this Kagome but I have to get home before the storm hits. I had fun with you. It actually made me forget I have to be with Ayame for two whole weeks. God this is going to be torture. But oh well its well worth it if after I get done with Ayame I can be with you."

Kagome smiled and put her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips and this time he returned it. After their kiss he turned to leave then stopped and turned back to her.

Inuyasha said, "Since I can't come pick you up tomorrow I can have Sesshoumaru stop in the morning and pick you up since we have to go past your house to get to school."

Kagome said, "Thank you Inuyasha."

He smiled and then got in his car and left. Kouga and them were waiting not that far from the house.

A white and gray haired wolf said, "Kouga are we going to go and take care of her?"

Kouga said, "Not right now Hakkaku. We will wait until its dark. That way we are completely cloaked."

The one behind him said, "What about the dog she has?"

Kouga said, "Did you not see it Ginta? Its nothing more than a puppy. What could it do to us full fledged wolf demons huh? I swear you are an idiot some times Ginta."

Kouga's phone went off and he grabbed it off his dash board.

Kouga said, "Yes Ayame. What can I do for you?"

_Ayame said, "Did you do what I asked you for yet?"_

Kouga said, "No yet we're waiting until its completely dark out."

_Ayame said, "Kouga. You promised to do what ever I asked you to do."_

Kouga said, "I know that little sister and I am. You just have to be patient. If we do this too soon then we will be caught and sent to prison and Inuyasha will find out and your little deal will be off. She is still up so we are going to wait until its darker and she is in bed that way there is less chance of getting caught. Unless you want us put in jail?"

_Ayame said, "No I don't want you put away. Your all I have Kouga you know that. I am so sorry. I am just on edge right now. Its going to storm and I am here alone in this huge house. Sorry big brother. Do it your way and don't get caught and don't hurt her. Then come home alright I don't like storms you know that especially in this house."_

Kouga said, "I know Ayame and its ok. We will be home as soon as we can alright. Talk to you later. Bye."

_Ayame said, "Bye and be careful on your way home ok._"

She then hung up and Kouga put the phone back on the dashboard. After a couple of hours thunder cracked throughout the sky and lightening flashed and struck like thousands of little fingers throughout the sky. The power went out and Kouga knew they weren't going to have a better chance then this.

Kouga said, "Alright lets go. We may not get another chance."

They all got out of the car and headed for Kagome's door. They got to the front door only to find that she was in the living room with a fire going in the fire place she had candles and some oil lamps lit and was reading a book. They were going to have to go in from the back. They made their way to the back door and found it to be locked. Kouga didn't care if she heard them it would make her all the more scared. So he wrapped his hand up in a bandanna and broke one of the window panes. The glass hit the tiled floor. Kagome who had been in the living room heard it. She went over to the wall that separated the kitchen and the living room and saw someone trying to get the lock unlocked. She went into the hall closet and grabbed the lock box out it. She took the key from the safe place and opened it. Inside the lock box was a handgun. It was registered to Hojo.

Kouga and them came into the living room only to find Kagome standing near the couch with the puppy near her on the couch. She saw it was Kouga and his group in the fire lite.

Kagome said, "Why are you here Kouga?"

Kouga said, "We want you to stay away from Inuyasha."

Kagome said, "Go to Hell Kouga."

They all started toward her and Kouga said, "Oh I think you will do as we say."

Kagome said, "Don't you dare come any closer to me."

Kouga said, "Or what you'll send that pathetic pup after us?"

Kagome said, "No."

She pointed the gun she had in her hand at Kouga and clicked the hammer down. Kouga and them stopped dead in their tracks.

Kouga said, "What are you going to do with that?"

Kagome said, "If you don't leave now Kouga I will shoot you. I am not afraid to use it."

Kouga said, "If you do then the other two will attack you before you get another shot off. And do you honestly think shooting me will make a difference. Do you know what I am?"

Kagome said, "You are a wolf demon. What difference does that make? Even if you are a demon everything dies once shot in the head and trust me I am a good shot."

Kouga said, "Whether that is or not its an illegal weapon you will go to jail for it."

Kagome said, "Its not illegal its registered just not to me. Its registered to my ex. He left it for me to protect myself. So don't think I won't use it."

Kouga said, "He will go to jail for letting you have it."

Kagome said, "I like to see them try to send him to jail since he died three years ago. Don't tempt me Kouga. I was taught to shoot first ask questions later. I am being nice to you because you are a somewhat nice guy. I would feel guilty if I killed you because I would have to see Ayame at school so please I am begging you Kouga leave my house before I do shoot you."

Kouga said, "Well it looks like your going to have to shoot me Kagome. Because I am not leaving."

What they didn't know was that she had called the police on her cell phone and hidden it under her puppy. They were going to be there real soon.

Ginta said, "Kouga, what if she called the cops?"

Hakkaku said, "Everyone has a cell phone now a days. She may have used hers to call them."

Kouga said, "Did you Kagome? Did you call the cops on us?"

Kagome said, "Yeah I did they will be here any minute so I suggest you leave."

Kouga laughed and then barked off an order and all three of them went toward her. Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta jumped toward her.

The police got there just as a shot rang out through the night air. They went in the front door and found Kagome sitting in the corner of the room. The three guys were in the center of the room. Two were around the third. One officer went over to the boys and the second a female went over to Kagome. She took the gun away from her and slid it across the ground away from her. Kagome looked at her and the Officer could see the fear in this young girl's eyes.

She wrapped her arms around her and said, "Its going to be alright young one. Its alright your safe now."

She looked at her partner and her partner said, "We need a bus at this address."

He put Ginta and Hakkaku in handcuffs. Royakan came over to her from the corner where he had landed and nudged her leg with his wet nose.

The female officer said, "I think this one wants your attention miss."

Kagome picked him up in her arms and buried her face in his white fur.

The female officer said, "Come on why don't we go into the Kitchen and sit while we wait for the ambulance and you can tell me what happened."

They went past where Kouga laid on the floor. He had blood all over his chest and was coughing up a lot of it. She had hit him almost dead in the heart. She grabbed her cell phone off the couch and went into the Kitchen with the Officer. They sat at the table Kagome sat with her back to the living room and the officer sat looking at her partner. The two suspects had been taken out of the house by some other officers.

_A/n: I would like to thank Miko-Sakurako and InuGoddess715 for reviewing to chapter 8 already. So this is to say thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know this chapter is a little graphic I am sorry for that its not my normal stick..oh wait yeah it is..sorry lol. well anyway read and review here people. I have chapters 10-11 uploaded and am working on 12 as we speak so yeah. I have no idea how long this is going to be I had an yyh ff that was 53 chapter long before it got erased from my computer. so yeah. its got a life of its own really. ttyl_

_Silver wolf pups_


	10. Big Things Come in Small Packages part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. _

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for two weeks? What will Kouga and his crew do to Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. _

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Ten: Big Things Come in Small Packages part 2._

The officer said, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Kagome said, "I was sitting in my living room reading a book with my new puppy here when the power went out so I lit a lantern then lit the fire in the fire place and some candles..."

_**Flash Back of what happened**_

_Kouga and them came into the living room only to find Kagome standing near the couch with the puppy near her on the couch. She saw it was Kouga and his group in the fire lite._

_Kagome said, "Why are you here Kouga?"_

_Kouga said, "We want you to stay away from Inuyasha."_

_Kagome said, "Go to Hell Kouga."_

_They all started toward her and Kouga said, "Oh I think you will do as we say."_

_Kagome said, "Don't you dare come any closer to me."_

_Kouga said, "Or what you'll send that pathetic pup after us?"_

_Kagome said, "No."_

_She pointed the gun she had in her hand at Kouga and clicked the hammer down. Kouga and them stopped dead in their tracks._

_Kouga said, "What are you going to do with that?"_

_Kagome said, "If you don't leave now Kouga I will shoot you. I am not afraid to use it."_

_Kouga said, "If you do then the other two will attack you before you get another shot off. And do you honestly think shooting me will make a difference. Do you know what I am?"_

_Kagome said, "You are a wolf demon. What difference does that make? Even if you are a demon everything dies once shot in the head and trust me I am a good shot."_

_Kouga said, "Whether that is or not its an illegal weapon you will go to jail for it."_

_Kagome said, "Its not illegal its registered just not to me. Its registered to my ex. He left it for me to protect myself. So don't think I won't use it."_

_Kouga said, "He will go to jail for letting you have it."_

_Kagome said, "I like to see them try to send him to jail since he died three years ago. Don't tempt me Kouga. I was taught to shoot first ask questions later. I am being nice to you because you are a somewhat nice guy. I would feel guilty if I killed you because I would have to see Ayame at school so please I am begging you Kouga leave my house before I do shoot you."_

_Kouga said, "Well it looks like your going to have to shoot me Kagome. Because I am not leaving."_

_What they didn't know was that she had called the police on her cell phone and hidden it under her puppy. They were going to be there real soon._

_Ginta said, "Kouga, what if she called the cops?"_

_Hakkaku said, "Everyone has a cell phone now a days. She may have used hers to call them."_

_Kouga said, "Did you Kagome? Did you call the cops on us?"_

_Kagome said, "Yeah I did they will be here any minute so I suggest you leave."_

_Kouga laughed and then barked off an order and all three of them went toward her. Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta jumped toward her. Kagome was knocked to the ground by the three. The gun she had hit the wall behind her well out of her reach. Kouga and them laughed as she tried to get away from them and grab the gun. Royakan launched himself off the couch and landed on Kouga's neck. Royakan sank his teeth into Kouga's exposed neck and wouldn't let go. Kouga screamed and Ginta punched the dog hard in the head and threw him into the wall where he fell to the ground and didn't move. _

_Royakan had given Kagome just the right amount of distraction she needed. While they were distracted Kagome was able to get her feet up enough to kick Ginta and Hakkaku in the (as my family and friends call them) family jewels. They fell hard on the floor and Kouga was pissed. He punch Kagome straight in the face and broke her lip open as well as leaving a major bruise there. She got her feet back under her and shoved Kouga up and back off of her. He landed on his back on the living room floor. Kagome scrambled toward where the gun laid._

_Kouga said, "You are going to pay for that you little whore."_

_Kagome said, "No!"_

_Kouga grabbed her feet just as her hand hit the gun she had just enough time to wrap her fingers around the handle before she was pulled toward Kouga. He was literally between her legs and was leaning over her she felt his hand as he reached for his own pants. She knew what he was going to do so she did the only thing she could think of. She brought the gun up even with his chest missing his heart by mer inches and fired a single shot into his chest at point blank range (for those who don't know what that means she placed the gun against his chest and fired it. Point blank range means there was no space between your target and the muzzle of the gun.). He collapsed against her and she pushed him off and moved away from him holding the gun in her hand and pointed at them. Ginta and Hakkaku went over to Kouga and rolled him over they both looked at her and then at him. Ginta placed his hand on Kouga's chest and Hakkaku tried to go to Kagome._

_He said, "Kagome its alright. We're not going to hurt you. Ginta and I were only doing what we were told to do. Your safe Kagome we promise."_

_Kagome fired another shot just missing Hakkaku's face. It hit the wall between the Kitchen and the living room. Hakkaku stopped in his advances._

_Kagome said, "Stay away from me. I don't trust any of you. Either of you two move a muscle to either leave or come near me I will shoot you as well. You had your chance to leave and you didn't take it. You decided to stay here with Kouga so you will get the same treatment any criminal would. You are under house arrest until the police get here. And if Kouga lives then good if he dies then its his own fault. I warned him not to come near me and its in complete self defense. So you stay right there."_

_**End Flashback**_

The Officer said, "You handled it just fine. We must have gotten here when you fired the warning shot at the other one. You did nothing wrong Kagome. Really you didn't. It was all in self defence. Were going to take you to the hospital to get checked out then you can come to the station where you can wait for you parents to come pick you up."

Kagome said, "I am an orphan. I live here by myself. That's why I had the gun. My ex left it for me because I had nothing else."

The Officer said, "We need your ex's name so we can confirm this. Is there anyone you can call to come get you when we get to the station?"

Kagome said, "I can call Inuyasha. My ex died three years ago. He killed himself after an accident left him confined to a wheelchair."

The Officer said, "Alright then we will just need the registration ok."

Kagome said, "Its in the box. I will go and get it for you."

Kagome went into the hallway and got into the closet and grabbed the box she had placed on the floor she grabbed the registration from it and then headed back in toward the Kitchen. She saw the paramedics placing Kouga on the Gurney. They took him out of the house and into the ambulance. Kagome went back into the Kitchen and handed the paper to the officer.

Kagome said, "That's the registration for the gun I now own. I just haven't had the time to change the registration over or know how."

The Officer said, "We can do that down at the police station tonight alright."

Kagome said, "Alright."

The Officer said, "Come on we can go to the hospital now."

Kagome said. "Can I grab some things before I leave?"

The Officer said, "Yeah."

Kagome went up to her room and grabbed her new outfit she was going to wear and Inuyasha's jacket. As well as her backpack. She then picked up Royakan and grabbed his leash.Then they headed out of the house toward the hospital. Once at the hospital all the marks she had were photographed.

Kagome was in with the doctor alone save for Royakan. She wouldn't let him stay with anyone else but her.

The doctor said, "You are fine and able to leave."

Kagome said, "Thank you and I know this is a little unorthadox but could you make sure that he's ok too. He attacked one of the guys who got in and one of his friends punched him hard then threw him into the wall. He got knocked out for a while. I just wanna make sure my little hero is alright."

The doctor checked out Royakan as well and said, "Other than a minor contussion on his head I think he will be fine. I'm no vet so you might want to take him there in the morning if he starts acting weird ok. But I think he's going to be fine."

Kagome said, "Thank you very much"

She went out with the doctor and they went over to the officer who was waiting. The doctor handed her an envolope and the officer put her hand on Kagome's back and they were heading out.

Kagome looked at the Officer and said, "Kouga is going to be fine right?"

The Officer had asked the doctors about Kouga and had found out that he was very lucky to be alive. He had lost a lot of blood and the bullet had dang near hit his heart.

The Officer said, "Yeah he will be fine. You missed his heart by mer inches. The doctor said the bullet from your gun was sitting right up against the side of his heart. He's lucky you missed."

Kagome said, "I didn't miss. I knew where to place the gun. I meant to let him live. I couldn't live with myself if I killed him no matter what he did or tried to do. I am not that kind of person."

_A/N: A thank you goes out to my fans. I got two reviews so far for chapter 9. So a special thanks goes out to XxHisLilLoverGirlxX and Smiley Gurl 87. Thanks for your recent reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be puting chapter eleven up as well so enjoy that one too._

_silver wolf pups_


	11. Chapter 11 The Pain Only Love Can Mend

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. _

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for two weeks? What will Kouga and his crew do to Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. _

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Eleven: The Pain Only Love Can Mend._

Kagome and the Officer made their way to a break room where Kagome could wait for her ride to get there. The Officer brought a cup of warm coco to help Kagome calm down.

Kagome said, "Is it ok if I call my friend now?"

The Officer said, "Yeah do you have his number?"

Kagome said, "Yeah I have it programmed into my cell phone."

The Officer said, "Alright you can call him. I will be back in an hour to check on you. You are welcome to lay on the couch and try to get some sleep while you wait for him to show up alright."

Kagome said, "Alright and thank you."

She said, "You are welcome."

The Officer left and Kagome dialed 411 into her cell phone. She had no idea what Inuyasha's number was she had never asked him for it.

_The 411 operator said, "Name of city."_

Kagome said, "Tokyo."

_Operator said, "Name of person or place your trying to call."_

Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

_Operator said, "Would you like me to connect you?"_

Kagome said, "Yes please."

_Operator said, "One moment please."_

_Ringing on other end of phone._

_Voice saying, "Hello Takahashi residence may I help you?"_

Kagome said, "I need to talk to Inuyasha please."

_Voice said, "May I ask who is calling?"_

Kagome knew this had to be a servant of some kind. It was annoying really.

Kagome said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

_Voice said, "One moment please."_

After a ten minutes Kagome heard the phone be picked up again.

_Voice saying, "Hello Kagome Inuyasha isn't home at the moment. What can I help you with?"_

Kagome knew that voice all too well it was Sesshoumaru.

Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru I know this is going to sound really weird but can you come and get me."

_Sesshoumaru said, "Why would you need a ride? I thought you were at home."_

Kagome said, "I was at home. But at the moment I'm at the police station just a few blocks from the hospital."

_Sesshoumaru said, "Why are you at the police station? What happened?"_

Kagome said, "Kouga happened."

_Sesshoumaru said, "What did that pompous jackass do now?"_

Kagome said, "That pompous jackass as you called him broke into my house and attacked me again."

_Sesshoumaru said, "Did the police arrest him?"_

Kagome said, "No. They did his two friends though."

_Sesshoumaru said, "Why didn't they arrest him? Why did they let him go?"_

Kagome said, "Oh he didn't get let go. He's in the hospital at the moment."

_Sesshoumaru said, "Why is that?"_

Kagome said, "Well he wasn't counting on one me having a dog thanks to Inuyasha or me having a gun either."

_Sesshoumaru said, "Ok the dog I understand but a gun come on Kagome. You have to be kidding me right. Your not old enough to have one registered to you."_

Kagome said, "Its not registered to me. Inuyasha told you what happened to me right?"

_Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah he did. And I am sorry to say that it's a shame really. That such a nice girl as you had to go through all that in one life time."_

Kagome said, "The gun I have is registered to Hojo not me. When he died I just kept it. I mean I live alone."

_Sesshoumaru said, "Got a point. But what happened to make Kouga in the hospital?"_

Kagome said, "Well I gave them an alternative they could stay in my house and get shot and or go to jail. Or they could leave and I wouldn't tell the cops who it was that broke in. They didn't want to leave."

_Sesshoumaru said, "Sounds to me like a good alternative. But that still doesn't tell me what happened to him?"_

Kagome said, "Well after he barked out I guess an order to get me. The three of them jumped on me and knocked the gun out of my hands. My pup Royakan attacked Kouga and was thrown across the room by one of his friends. That gave me enough distraction to kick both of Kouga's friends in the you know what. They fell and Kouga punched me in the face. I still had enough leverage to put my feet in his chest and shove him. So I did. I kicked him off of me and literally tried to reach for the gun again to maybe get him to back off. He grabbed my legs and pulled me toward him."

_Sesshoumaru said, "Stop. I think I know where this is going. He tried to rape you right?"_

Kagome said, "Yeah and I shot him for it. He'll live though. I missed his heart on purpose mind you. The Officer who talked to the doctor said I placed the bullet so close to his heart it was nestled against it and he was lucky to be alive. I doubt he will try it again."

_Sesshoumaru said, "I agree with you. Alright Inuyasha just pulled up to the gate so we will be right there to get you alright. Try to stay out of trouble till then ok. I know this is going to sound kind of messed up but I am proud of you. Not may people let alone girls would defend themselves the way you did or have a clear enough head not to kill the person attacking them. So for that I am proud of you."_

Kagome said, "Thank you Sesshoumaru and I will stay out of trouble."

She hung up with Sesshoumaru and the Officer came in.

She said, "Did you get a hold of him?"

Kagome said, "He wasn't home but I got his brother. Sesshoumaru said they would come and get me. Inuyasha had just pulled up the gate as we hung up."

She said, "Alright. Now lets deal with this registration alright. I asked my chief and he said since you can keep a cool head and everything then you an be trusted with it. Especially since you live by yourself he agrees with you. Now most kids your age aren't given permission to own a gun so this is a privilege."

Kagome said, "I know and I am responsible when it comes to that gun. I keep it in a box under lock and key. I am the only one who knows where that key is."

The registration was changed over to be put into Kagome's name. And it was given back to her. Kagome sat in the break room in the police station waiting for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to show up.

**Mean while at the Takahashi residence**

Inuyasha had just pulled up into the driveway to find Sesshoumaru waiting for him with servants. The servants took the grocery bags out of the car and Sesshoumaru went over to the car and grabbed the keys from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said, "What did I do this time?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Don't be stupid and get in the car."

Inuyasha said, "Why?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome called for you while you were gone. Were going to go pick her up now get in the damn car and quit being a dumb ass."

Inuyasha went around to the passenger side of the car and got in it. He put his seat belt on and Sesshoumaru started the car back up and then left.

Inuyasha said, "Why did she call here and why do we have to go pick her up?"


	12. The Pain Only Love Can Mend part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. _

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for two weeks? What will Kouga and his crew do to Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. _

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Twelve: The Pain Only Love Can Mend part 2._

Sesshoumaru said, "She called here looking for you little brother. She called because he needs a ride. She said she was at the Police Station a block from the hospital."

Inuyasha looked at his older brother and said, "Why is she there? What happened?"

Sesshoumaru heard the fear and panic evident in his younger brother's voice.

Sesshoumaru said, "She is there because our favorite little wolf boy and his two best friends broke into her house. They attacked here and she defended herself. Ginta and Hakkaku are in jail."

Inuyasha said, "And what about Kouga where is he at?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome put Kouga in the hospital in critical condition."

Inuyasha said, "What did she do to him?"

They were at a red light when Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "She shot him."

Inuyasha's whole face paled at that. He had no idea she even owned a gun and if she didn't then it was brought with Kouga and his group. That meant that they had planed on killing Kagome if they brought it and if she had it then she didn't use it lightly which meant she knew how to use it.

Inuyasha said, "Did she already have the gun or did they bring it with them?"

Sesshoumaru said, "She had it I was told it belonged to that Hojo guy. You should be proud of her Inuyasha not scared of her. She could have killed him you know. Instead of telling them to leave she could have shot him first then told them to leave. She gave him a chance to get out of her house without her telling the cops who was there. Kouga brought it on himself. He decided to attack her."

Inuyasha said, "But to shoot him Sesshoumaru no one deserves that."

Sesshoumaru said, "She told me she only shot him because she had no other alternative. It was either shoot him or let him rape her. Now which would you rather have her shoot him or have him rape her?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother and said, "Have her shoot him. But I don't think Kouga would ever do that to anyone. Do you?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Its not likely but I called the station after I hung up with her and they confirmed her story. The chief said that Ginta and Hakkaku both said that Kouga was going to rape her when she shot him. He also said Hakkaku tried to go near her and she fired a warning shot at him telling him to stay away from her. She has a good head on her shoulders Inuyasha most woman with a weapon would have killed their attacker or given up all together. She fought and kept him alive. That to me seems like a good decision if I ever saw one."

Inuyasha said, "Me too. I know for a fact that Kouga wouldn't just do that on his own. He had to be told to do it. Did they roll on Ayame for it?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Nope they both said it was Kouga's idea because earlier today when they attacked her the first time they both said that Kagome and I quote called Kouga a 'no good flea bitten mangy wolf' to his face and this was retaliation for that. But I agree with you there if that were true they would have taken care of it at school not in private like this. This sounds like something Ayame would put them up too. I will talk to the police and you can deal with Kagome alright. She will need your support right now. The officer said she was doing alright so far but was completely shut off from everything. She would answer questions and things but not in a normal way. Kind of like a robot or something. They said she was in shock. They had a doctor look at her before the took her to the station and everything was fine but you know how it is with a doctor they can say that and the person not be fine mentally."

Inuyasha took all this in and thought '_My god Kouga tried to rape her. And she nearly killed her what else could she do. She had to fight him off. Well if it was Ayame that did this then the deal is off its off anyway there is no way in hell I am going to go anywhere with that two bit whore when Kagome is in pain. I know her she wouldn't hurt any one this must be tearing her apart to know that she almost killed Kouga. Its going to hurt more if he dies and not just because of the fact that she did it. But because she will have to face the school kids and Ayame and Kouga is all she has like Sesshoumaru is all I have. Man this is a total mess. And its all my fault if I hadn't said or did anything to Kagome none of this would have happened._'

Sesshoumaru said, "I know you think this is some how your fault Inuyasha. But trust me when I say its not. Kagome is the best thing to have happened to you since Kikyo came alone. And you are probably the best thing for Kagome since Hojo came alone. You two need each other to mend your broken hearts. Both of you lost the ones you held dear in this world and found each other. Inuyasha just promise me one thing alright. Can you do that for me?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Yeah I can do that. What is it you want me to promise?"

Sesshoumaru pulled into the station parking lot and parked the car then turned off the engine and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Promise me you wont do what you had planned on doing," Sesshoumaru looked away from his brother and looked at the steering wheel then continued, "Promise me you won't kill yourself ok."

Inuyasha said, "How do you know I was planning on doing it?"

Sesshoumaru said, "On of the servants found your letter to me."

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha saw the pain and hurt in his brother's eyes. He knew that it had hurt Sesshoumaru to think he, Inuyasha, could do anything like that.

Sesshoumaru said, "Just promise me you won't do it. Your all I have left Inuyasha and if I lost you I don't know what I would do."

Inuyasha unbuckled his seat belt and moved over to Sesshoumaru where he put his arms around the older inu youkai. He brushed his fingers through the older siblings hair making shushing noises.

Inuyasha rested his cheek against Sesshoumaru's head and said, "I have no intention of ever killing myself. Not anymore. Your right Kagome is good for me. Its because of her I don't want to anymore. I had actually planned on doing it tonight but that was before I met Kagome. Its because of her and because you would miss me I don't do it. You are the reason I didn't do it after Kikyo died. You held me together and you always will. You just have help now. You both need me. You need me because like you said I am all you have. Kagome needs me because she has no one else not even a sibling to care for her. I am literally all she has. In fact after this two week deal with Ayame me and Kagome were going to be going out. She had agreed to be my girl after the two weeks with Ayame were over but since Kouga fucked up and attacked Kagome the deal is off and I am with Kagome now. So you see Sesshoumaru I will not be leaving you. I promise you on mother and father's graves I will not leave you by my own hand alright."

Sesshoumaru said, "Alright. It just scared me that's all. I meant all the pain and anger and hurt in that letter I didn't know you hurt that badly Inuyasha. I am sorry if I seem interested in Liza a little bit more than I should be I am sorry little brother."

Inuyasha said, "Its alright. You have a life too and that is great I don't need to be constantly watched now anyway. I love you for being the way you are and I wouldn't change you for anything. So lets go get Kagome alright. She probably needs us by now."

Both boys made their way into the Police Station just as they heard a girl yelling. It wasn't Kagome they could be sure of that. Inuyasha knew that voice all too well it was Ayame. She was pissed he could tell. They neared where the sound was coming from and Ayame was literally trying to fight the cops. They were trying to keep her from Kagome and Kagome was trying to get away from her.

Ayame was screaming, "YOU STUPID WHORE. YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BIG BROTHER."

Ayame had lost it Inuyasha could see that. He saw Kagome and she saw him. He mouthed, '_Find a way to get to Sesshoumaru_ _I will deal with Ayame._' Kagome nodded and started looking for a why to get over to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha went toward the cops and Ayame. He knew why she was pissed and why she was trying to get to Kagome. He also knew he didn't want Kagome to hear what she was undoubtedly going to say. So he would have to use inu youkai. Which the cops were not familiar with at least not the way they were going to use it they were familiar with demons in general.

_**Inuyasha said, "Ayame calm down alright. Fighting the cops isn't going to get you much. Now calm down or I will tell them it was you who sent Kouga and the other two over there."**_

Ayame looked at him and she was really upset he knew that. She calmed down slightly but not completely.

_**Ayame said, "She shot my big brother. How could she have done that? I mean I know he's an ass but how could she do that to him? Inuyasha he was all I had. He was only supposed to scare her not harm her. I just wanted her to stay away from you that's all. I never meant for her to get hurt really I didn't. You know me better than that. Especially when I promised she would be safe. I never ordered them to attack her that was all Kouga's doing. But why did she have to shoot him Inuyasha?"**_

_**Inuyasha said, "Kagome did it in self defence. Your brother tried to rape her you can ask Ginta and Hakkaku they said he did it. They took Kagome's side in this. She had no other choice Ayame. She gave him plenty of chances to leave but he didn't. He ordered Ginta and Hakkaku to attack her and they did. What was she supposed to do Ayame? I know Kagome would never willing hurt anything or anyone. In fact I bet if you tried Ayame she would be your friend even after everything."**_

Ayame pulled away from the cops and instead of going toward Kagome like they thought she went straight to Inuyasha. Kagome knew this was because of what she did. She was with Sesshoumaru at the moment and he had translated everything they had said. She felt horrible for it. Sesshoumaru had taken her away from there and had told her why Ayame was so pissed.

Kagome said, "Why was she so mad at me? I mean I know it was her brother and all but that is no excuse for trying to kill me too."

Sesshoumaru said, "Like Inuyasha and I they are orphaned. All Ayame has in this world is Kouga. If she loses him she is as alone in this world as you were. For there is no one to take care of her without him. The group they have is all the wolf demons there are and Ayame is only with them and can boss them around because Kouga is their leader literally. He inherited it from his father he gave control to Ayame but that is all. He is the leader she only controls Kouga."

Kagome didn't say anything all she did was cry and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her knowing what was wrong.

Mean while Inuyasha was doing the same for a distraught Ayame. He knew he didn't love her but right now she needed the comfort. He knew Sesshoumaru had Kagome at the moment and he had to deal with Ayame.

_**Inuyasha said, "Ayame its going to be ok. Kouga will pull through you have to know that. Kagome could have killed him but she didn't she missed his heart so she wouldn't kill him. She thought of you Ayame not anyone else. But of you she knew you were his sister his baby sister at that and she didn't want to take your only brother away from you."**_

_**Ayame said, "She doesn't even care that she almost killed my brother. I almost lost him I still could loose him and she doesn't care. She is happy with what she did to him."**_

Inuyasha could hear what Sesshoumaru was telling Kagome and heard her crying and him trying to comfort her. Inuyasha knew this was never going to end unless he showed Ayame just how much this hurt Kagome too.

_**Inuyasha said, "If I take you over to Kagome so you can see how much this hurts her will you promise me not to try to attack her?"**_

_**Ayame said, "I promise. I won't attack her I just want her to understand why this hurts me so much. I can't loose him Inuyasha he's all I got in this world."**_

_**Inuyasha said, "I know Ayame and I know how you feel. You know Sesshoumaru is all I have. But there is something you must know Ayame. Kagome is worse then both of us. We have someone left to love us and depend on. Kagome doesn't she is completely alone in this world. All she has at this moment is Sesshoumaru and myself. Her father died in a car accident while she was with him. Her grandfather died in a fire in his shrine he ran. Her mother and little brother died in a botched robbery of a convent store. Her first boyfriend and only person in her life left was crippled in a car accident four years ago then a year after the accident while she was away he took his life. Kagome lost everyone she ever cared about in a single life time one right after another. She has no one Ayame and she would never take Kouga from you for nothing."**_

_**Ayame said, "I had no idea that she was that alone."**_

Inuyasha took Ayame over to where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were. Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha and Ayame and saw that she was looking at Kagome. He gave them a weak smile before turning his attention back to the young girl in his arms.

_**Inuyasha said in a hushed voice, "Sesshoumaru told her why you were upset with her. This is her reaction Ayame. She is crying because of what she did to you and Kouga. She is completely heart broken because she had to hurt him. She didn't want to Ayame. She was taught to shoot first question later but with Kouga she questioned then shot but only when there was no other option."**_

_**Ayame said just as softly, "I know that now. I was just so mad at her for trying to kill him that I completely shut everything out. Including Ginta and Hakkaku telling me she didn't want to do it that Kouga left her no other choice."**_

Ayame looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her and gave her a weak smile. She returned it just as small and weak as his own.

_**Ayame said softly, "If I promise not to hurt her can I go tell her I'm sorry."**_

_**Inuyasha said, "Its ok with me. How about you Sesshoumaru can Ayame tell Kagome she's sorry if she promises not to hurt her?"**_

Both Inuyasha and Ayame were watching Sesshoumaru who nodded his head. Ayame went toward Kagome and when she got there Sesshoumaru moved away from her. Kagome felt arms go around her and she felt a mouth near her ear.

Ayame whisper, "I'm sorry Kagome. I never meant for this to happen. He was only supposed to scare you. My brother is an idiot. It wasn't your fault. I know that now. I am sorry for everything I said a while a go and everything I did."

Kagome whispered back, "I am too Ayame I never wanted to hurt him. He just wouldn't listen to me and I was scared he would really hurt me. I didn't know what else to do."

Ayame then let go of Kagome and offered her hand to her. Kagome looked at her with a weird look on her face.

Ayame said, "I'm offering you a truce Kagome. I don't want to fight with you anymore. There has been enough damage done for a very long while."

Kagome smiled and took her offered hand. Inuyasha smiled as did Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha went over to them and hugged Kagome to his chest. Ayame looked really dejected though. Inuyasha thought about it and then opened one of his arms to Ayame. He would take care of Ayame too while Kouga was hurt. Maybe this would get Kouga to call a truce too. If he took care of Ayame while he couldn't then maybe the two of them could be friends as well.

_A/n: I would like to thank all my fans out there. What life is Worth? has had 1842 hits on it. But unfortuanitly it has only had 44 reviews. so before I post chapter 13 I want at least 15 reviews for this chapter before I post another one. Sorry to the ones who normally review. I'm just trying to get somemore people to review is all. I hope you all continue to read my story._

_Silver wolf pups_

_Review reply:_

_Bettychan: thank you so much for your review. I really apreciated it. You were the first one to read it who didn't have a link in it. so I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._


	13. The Pain Only Love Can Mend part 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. _

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for two weeks? What will Kouga and his crew do to Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. _

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_A/n: ps: Well I didn't get the 15 reviews I wanted. I only got 4 of them but they were all from new people so I guess that at least counts for something. I posted this for my fans and because i felt bad for not posting it so I just want to thank all those who reviewed and I also want to say I at least want one new reviewer. That way I have a variety of opinions. Thank you all for being supportive._

_Chapter Thirteen: The Pain Only Love Can Mend part 3._

Ayame said, "I take it then that you two are a couple now?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah we are. Sorry Ayame you knew this was never going to work out right? I mean Kouga would never have allowed it."

Ayame said, "Yeah I know. In fact he got mad at me for even thinking about being with you."

Kagome thought about it then said, "Inuyasha why don't you take Ayame out anyway? I mean you did have a deal."

Ayame said, "But it got broke the minute you got hurt."

Kagome said, "Like you said yourself you never told him to harm me just scare me. So technically in my way of thinking it would earn you at least a week of Inuyasha taking you out. What do you think Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha thought, '_Huh Kagome is right. Ayame did only tell him to scare her not harm her so it only shortened the time and since Kouga isn't around maybe Ayame would be more fun in a little way. I still would be with Kagome though so it couldn't go anywhere but it's the least I can do. Maybe give her some happy memories to hang onto for when Kouga gets back._

Inuyasha said, "I think I agree with you Kagome. She does have at least a week of being with me. I mean I would still be with you Kagome but yeah Ayame you still have a week. I mean it wasn't you who sent Kouga to hurt her only scare her."

Ayame said, "Wait so you'll still date me for a week?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I will. If that's ok with you Kagome?"

Kagome said, "Yeah you two have fun for a week. I mean she deserves it."

After every thing had been taken care of Kagome went into the chiefs office and asked to talk to him. He granted it to her.

He said, "What can I help you with Mrs. Higurashi?"

Kagome said, "Well first off about Ayame I don't want anything to happen about what she did. She was only upset because it was her brother I shot."

The Chief said, "Alright. Anything else?"

Kagome said, "Ginta and Hakkaku really didn't do anything so I don't want to press charges on them either."

He said, "Anything else before I start the paper work for it all?"

Kagome said, "Actually this one you are probably going to find really stupid but I think Kouga has had enough of a punishment. I mean I almost took his life away from him and having to spend that amount of time in the hospital is to me a punishment."

The Chief said, "So if I am understanding you correctly you wish not to press charges on any of them including the one who was said to have tried to rape you. Am I understanding this correctly?"

Kagome said, "Yeah you are understanding this correctly. I don't want to take Ayame away from Kouga or the other way around they are all each other has and I know how important family is. So please don't arrest Kouga when he gets better."

The Chief said, "Alright but if he attacks you again we will arrest him and put him in jail. That would be his third offense against you. So if he does you call us right away if you can."

She said, "Thank you."

He said, "Your welcome."

Kagome went out with the others. The chief called in the female officer who had helped her and told her to let the two in holding go for Kagome didn't press charges. Ayame was surprised to see Ginta and Hakkaku come toward them. They went over to Ayame and hugged her tightly. She hugged them back. Besides Kouga they were all she had as far as any one who cared. Ayame looked at Kagome in awe.

Ayame said, "You got them released."

Kagome said, "I didn't press charges against them or you. They are free to do as they please."

Ginta said, "I bet Kouga is going to be in really big trouble when he gets better."

Hakkaku said, "Yeah I know."

Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms when she said, "Actually Kouga is completely safe."

Sesshoumaru said, "Wait you let him go after trying to kill you again."

Kagome said, "Yeah I figured getting shot and having to spend the time in the hospital was enough. I mean I can't stand hospitals or their smell so I can only guess what it would be like for Kouga I mean not even Royakan liked being in the building."

Inuyasha said, "By the way where is Royakan anyway. I haven't seen him yet."

Kagome said loudly, "Royakan come here baby."

Out of nowhere a small fluff ball of white fur ran up to Kagome carrying a leash in his mouth. Kagome had knelt down and picked him up. Ayame looked at him and then at both Kagome and Inuyasha. She laughed when she saw this.

Inuyasha said, "What's so funny Ayame?"

Ayame said, "Well if he wasn't part wolf it would be perfect. I mean with her hair bleached white and your mane being silver white. The pup is white so it looks like you have a kid Inuyasha. I mean his ears are the same as yours as are his eyes. Its cute that's all."

Ginta and Hakkaku as well as Sesshoumaru looked at the pup and saw what Ayame meant. Sesshoumaru snickered as did the other two. Inuyasha looked at the pup and saw that he did in deed look like him if he had been a puppy instead of a demon.

Inuyasha said, "My God your right. Did you know that when you decided to buy him?"

Kagome said, "Maybe, maybe not you'll never know."

All the boys said, "Girl language."

Ayame said, "In other words Inuyasha yeah she did. That's probably why she took him huh."

Kagome said, "Not really. But it was a plus nothing more."

They all left. Ayame let the others take her car for she wasn't supposed to drive and they were heading for the hospital. Ayame was going to walk home when Sesshoumaru went drove up to her and offered her a ride home. She took it and now it was Sesshoumaru driving, Inuyasha in the passenger seat, and Kagome and Ayame in the back with Royakan. Inuyasha took over driving after Sesshoumaru got out to go up to the house. He said that Inuyasha was very capable of taking two girls home on his own.

Inuyasha said, "So which one of you two do I drop off first?"

Kagome said, "Don't matter all I have is some cleaning to do."

Ayame said, "Take her home first."

Inuyasha pulled into the drive and they all got out. Ayame stayed with the car because she had to make a phone call. Inuyasha walked Kagome up to the door and inside to see how much had to be cleaned and if they should help. There was a lot of blood on the carpet in the living room. Kagome deemed that unsalvageable so it was going to be thrown out.

Ayame was outside sitting on the car. She had her cell phone in her hand and already had the number picked out she was only waiting for the other two to go inside before she hit the dial button.

_Ringing on the other end..._

_A voice saying, "Hello. Who is this?"_

Ayame said, "Hello its Ayame Takasugi."

_Voice said, "What do you want Ayame?"_

Ayame said, "I am wondering if you knew what happened with Kouga yet?"

"_Yeah we heard what happened to him. It's a damn shame."_

Ayame said, "Inuyasha Takahashi is giving me a ride home. So I will be home in a little while. Ginta and Hakkaku have my car and are at the hospital with Kouga."

"_I am sorry Ayame but we have decided that until Kouga says you can come back here you are not welcome here. Since it was you who sent Kouga there it is your fault he was hurt and put in the hospital. So you are being held responsible for it. We will have Ginta and Hakkaku pack your things and take them too you but you are not welcome in this sanctuary any longer."_

Ayame raised her voice and said, "Wait you can't do that. My brother is your leader how can you treat me like a common house pet."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome heard her. They went out there and saw her.

"_I am sorry Ayame but the council voted on it and agreed to it. I am sorry. You are here by exiled from our sanctuary until further notice."_

_Click...dial tone._

Ayame hung up the phone and looked at it in total disbelief. Inuyasha and Kagome went down to her.

Inuyasha said, "What's wrong?"

Ayame said, "Nothing's wrong Inuyasha. Everything is fine really. I am going to take Kouga's car home alright. So you go ahead and stay with Kagome alright. I will be fine."

Ayame went over to her brother's car and got in it. She then started it and left.

Kagome said, "I doubt things are as alright as she makes them seem. What do you think?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I agree with you. But there is nothing we can do at this moment. So lets go get everything cleaned up before dawn ok."

Ayame headed for the hospital to tell Ginta what she needed. If she was exiled then she wanted everything of hers. She would find somewhere to live even if she had to live out of Kouga's car to do so. Once back at the Hospital she went up to Kouga's room only to find him awake. She went over to him and went to hug him when Kouga belted her hard enough she smacked the floor. He glared at the other two who left.

Ayame said, "I'm sorry Kouga."

Kouga said, "You nearly got me killed you know that."

Ayame said, "I know that and I am sorry."

Kouga said, "Get up you filthy whore."

Ayame got up and stood there near him like she was supposed to.

Kouga said, "I heard you go exiled from our home."

Ayame said, "Just until you make a decision."

Kouga said, "Well I hope you have a nice time. Because my decision is the same. Until I feel you are ready you will stay on your own."

Ayame looked at him and said, "Kouga you can't be serious. Your going to accept the council's ruling to throw me on the streets."

Kouga said, "Who do you think suggested it to the council in the first place little sister? Me that's who. I want you to suffer for a while. I may let you back home after I am out of this god forsaken hospital and I may not. It all depends on how well you do on your own."

Ayame went to say something only to find her self back on the floor.

Kouga said, "Ginta, Hakkaku come in here."

They came in and said, "Yes boss."

Kouga said, "Teach the filthy whore her place will you. I would but I'm little laid up at the moment."

They said, "Yes boss."

Ayame was beaten pretty badly within a hour Ayame was so dizzy and covered in bruises and gashes that she thought her whole body was going to fail.

Ginta said, "She came in your car Kouga."

Kouga said, "Really well then since you already got that mutts scent in my car then you might as well keep it. Since you'll need the heater later anyway. I will keep yours or buy a new one I don't right know yet. Ginta go to the sanctuary and pack all of my sister's things and I mean everything then bring it here and pack it away in my car for her."

Ginta said, "Right away boss."

Kouga said, "Hakkaku you can do me the honor of helping this filthy whore with her new job. Since we both know she is a virgin and all no one will want to take it from her so you can have the honor of doing it. Just don't forget to leave her something for the trouble."

Kouga laughed his hardest. Ginta went to get Ayame's things while Hakkaku took her into the bathroom of the hospital room and preceded to make her new job easier as Kouga put it. After an hour Hakkaku was done and had come out of the bathroom. Kouga was still laughing. Hakkaku was sporting a pretty good set of claw marks across his face.

Kouga said, "I hope you made her pay for those Hakkaku."

He said, "I did don't worry."


	14. Chapter 14 What it Means to be Alone?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. _

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for two weeks? What will Kouga and his crew do to Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. This is a reposting due to mistake._

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you. _

_I would like to thank LissluvsInuyasha for pointing out a mistake I made in my spelling. _

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Fourteen: What it Means To Be Alone?_

Ayame mean while laid on the floor in the bathroom all beaten and bloody. Hakkaku who she thought was her friend had just not only beaten her but raped her too. When he was done he had thrown 20 yen at her. She had clawed him pretty good in the face for his effort and he had punched her right in the side of the face for it. When she tried to do it again he punched her in the stomach. She got up slowly and painfully when she heard Ginta's voice. She went to put her clothes back on when he came in there and pushed her back down on the ground. He joined Hakkaku in their little game. When he was done he gave her another 20 yen then left. Ayame again tried to get to her feet she found it really painful. She picked up her clothes and put them back on. Then she picked up the money and put it into her pocket. She knew why they had done that. Kouga had said something about a new job she now knew what he meant.

Ayame went out there and went to leave when Ginta stopped her.

Kouga said, "I hope you learned you lesson little sister. Don't hurt your clients or they will hurt you or worse. I don't want to see you here either. If you set one foot into this room to see me I will have them beat you all over again. You will be completely on your own for as long as I am in here. If you can not do it or you do not survive it is not my fault. This was close and I realized that you depend on me way too much so in order to make you completely independent you will be left to your own devices for as long as I am in here. The only thing I will pay for is you cell phone so I can call you to tell you if you are allowed back home again. You are by no means to use it for anything. Do you understand me?"

Ayame said, "Yes Kouga."

Kouga said, "Give Ginta your wallet so I can give you what you are to have. How much did you two give her money wise?"

Ginta said, "I gave her 20 yen."

Hakkaku said, "I gave her the same."

Ayame gave Ginta her wallet and Kouga took it from him. All that was given to Ayame was 40 yen and her drivers licence.

Kouga said, "Now get out of my site before I take those away as well."

Ayame was at the door when she stopped she did not turn around to look at them.

_**Ayame said in a dialect on Kouga could understand, "I am sorry I am such a disappointment to you big brother. I depend on you because you are all I have left all I will ever have. When I thought I lost you my heart broke. I almost killed her myself right in front of the police you can ask those two they were there. In fact because Kagome felt sorry for us she let you and them go without anything. I am sorry I am not what you wanted Kouga. If you do not want me then I will not bother you. Do not bother asking me to come back for I won't. I am better off alone then with someone who doesn't want me. I love you Kouga and I always will you are my big brother. I'm just sorry that my love will never be enough for you. Good bye big brother I hope that in the future when you have a mate their love will be enough for you."**_

With that Ayame left. She had placed her cell phone on the table next to the door and walked out of the room. Her words finally sunk in after she had left and he sent the others to get her. Ginta and Hakkaku came back saying she was gone. Kouga felt like such an ass hole at that moment. He had pushed away the one person he had in this world. But she needed to learn to fend for herself and this was the best way to do t hat.

Ayame was in her brother's car when she pulled up to a WacDonalds to get some food. She then took it to the park where she would not only eat but would sleep as well. She placed the car in park and turned it off. She then got out and pulled out her bedding from the back of the car. She then placed it on the seat in the front and sat there in her makeshift bed and ate her burger and fries as well as drink her soda. She got out and took some of the change and went to a pay phone and called her cell phone knowing it was turned off and that she would leave a message for him.

Ayame got the messages part of the phone and said, "Hey Kouga I know by now that you got what I said. I am alright don't worry. If you happen to want to get a hold of me then send notes with Ginta and Hakkaku they can give me them at school. I will still be going for a while anyway. I meant what I said Kouga. I do love you and I always will. You're my big brother the only one I have. I know what you are doing is for my own good so I will accept it. I love you Kouga and I will see you but when you see me again I wont be this pathetic girl you saw tonight. I will be just as hard and mature as you if not more. I am grateful for everything you ever did for me and every sacrifice you ever had to make for me. I am sorry it took me so long to realize how much you had to give up after mother and father died to take care of me. I promise you Kouga I will make you proud to call me your little sister. Good bye Kouga. I will see you again I promise."

Ayame hung up the phone at that moment. She couldn't bear to talk to that message machine any longer. She went back to her dinner and her bed. She crawled into the bed and finished her dinner and she took out her alarm clock. It ran on solar power so she could use it so long as she put it on the dash board while she was at school. She then crawled into bed and preceded to go to sleep. She had everything locked up so she would be safe at least a little.

It was six a.m. when Ayame heard her alarm go off. She reached down and turned it off. They she got up. She went to the drivers side of the car and started the engine. She knew the football team practiced early so if she go there she could ask one of the guys to allow her to use the showers in the boys locker room. Ayame arrived at school and found a place close to the back entrance to park her car. Students were forbidden to park there but the football team did early in the morning so they wouldn't have to walk that far. She got out of the car and one of the ones near her went over toward her.

He said, "Umm miss you can't park here."

Ayame had her face down knowing it had bruises all over it. And she knew what he was telling her was true but she needed to get cleaned up.

She said, "I know that. Actually I was wondering if I could talk with your Coach or who ever is in charge here at the moment?"

He said, "That would be me. I am the first one here with any authority. My name is Daichi Takeda. What can I help you with miss?"

Ayame said, "I am Ayame Takasugi. I was actually wondering if I might borrow your guys showers for a little while before the others showed up. See I've had horrible luck lately."

Daichi saw the boxes and stuff in the car and said, "I'll say. Alright you can use them and I will keep the others out here until you come out ok so you can have some privacy."

She said, "Thank you Daichi."

He said, "You are welcome Ayame. Just get your things then meet me at the door alright."

She nodded her head then turned to get into the back of the car. She climbed into it and grabbed some of the boxes and looked through them. She then grabbed a bag and put a towel, her shampoo, soap, and some extra clothes inside it. Then she went over to where Daichi was waiting for her and followed him inside. He took her over to the showers.

He said, "There you go. If you need anything done hesitate to yell alright Ayame. I will come help you if I can ok."

She said, 'Thank you. I really appreciate it."

He said, "Its no problem."

He left and Ayame went about taking her clothes off she had only her underwear and bra when Daichi came back to tell her something. He caught her reflection in the mirror before she wrapped the towel around herself. He went over to her and caught her hand before she left. She looked at him quickly then put her face toward the ground again just as fast. Daichi went closer to her and lifted her face up toward him. He saw all the bruises on it. He felt so horrible.

She said, "Its nothing really. It doesn't even hurt actually."

He said, "It doesn't matter you didn't deserve this kind of treatment."

She said, "You didn't see them before so I only assume you saw my reflection in the mirror right?"

He said, "Yeah I did. Who did this to you?"

She said, "Its nothing Daichi I have had worse trust me. I will be fine in a couple of days. Same as always. Nothing got broken this time so it will only be a couple of days at the most. You came in here again for a reason why?"

He said, "I was going to tell you to go a head and put your dirty clothes in that white basket by the back entrance and I would have the equipment manager wash them with everything else. But you never answered my question Ayame who beat you?"

She said, "I deserved really I did."

He said, "What could you have done to deserve this kind of treatment?"

She said, "I almost got my brother killed. Did you hear about the shooting last night?"

He said, "Yeah I heard about that. Why?"

She said, "The girl who was attacked was Kagome Higurashi the new girl here. The one who attacked her was my big brother Kouga. He's fine though so don't worry. I saw him last night."

He said, "She shot Kouga. You mean the head of the Wolves that Kouga?"

She said, "Yeah and my big brother. Well I was the one who sent them there. I was only trying to scare her that's all he took it in another direction and got himself shot in the process. Since I was the one who sent him there I was punished for it. Simple as that."

He said, "I can see you parents being mad but to do this to you. That's just mean."

She said, "I never said my parents did this. My parents are dead. All that is left of my family is Kouga and I."

Daichi thought about it then said, "Wait then it had to be your brother that did this."

She said, "Well I guess the stereotypical jock persona doesn't fit you does it. Your as smart as a tack. Like I said he had every right to do it. I almost got him killed."

He actually didn't care that she had just insulted him she need this and he knew it. He actually pulled her toward him and was completely careful of bruises and hugged her tightly.

He said, "Whether you sent him or not it was his own fault for going. So therefor not your fault. And it doesn't matter he almost died he shouldn't have beaten you for his own stupidity. I mean to smack you once fine but to do what I saw that's beyond mean in fact that's just plain horrible and abusive."

She smiled at that and buried herself deeper into his embrace. She knew what he was saying was true. Kouga had been abusive her whole life for as long as she could remember. There were times when he wasn't and then it would start back up again. But he was a wonderful brother most of the time.

Ayame said, "I should get cleaned up before the others come. I will be out in a little while ok."

He said, "Alright and do what I said on. Put your dirty and wet clothes in the basket near the door and I will place them in a bag and put them in the coaches office till lunch then I will find you and you can put them in your car if you want to."

She said, "Alright and thank you again especially for being so sweet."

She gave him a small kiss on his cheek and then turned to go take a shower. Daichi went back outside and stopped the guys from going in there.

One boy said, "Why are we not allowed in yet?"

Daichi said, "Because you see that car?"

He said, "Yeah what about it?"

Daichi said, "Well the owner is in the locker room. She got kicked out and isn't having such good luck right now."

He said, "What exactly do you mean she isn't having such good luck right now?"

One of the others said, "You realize that there is a lot of blood in this car right?"


	15. What it Means to be Alone? Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for two weeks? What will Kouga and his crew do to Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. _

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Fifteen: What it Means To Be Alone? Part 2_

Daichi said, "I know. All of it's hers."

The other said, "What do you mean its all hers? What exactly happened to her?"

Daichi was over with the others on another's car which was parked near hers.

Daichi said, "She got beat pretty bad last night. Her entire face is basically a bruise. She has bruises all down her sides and a pretty nasty one on her stomach."

The first one said, "Did she tell you who did it?"

Daichi said, "Yeah her brother did. She said it wasn't as bad as normal so I am inclined to think this not a one time thing."

The second one said, "So we teach him a lesson nothing to it."

Daichi said, "No can do bro. Her brother is the one who got shot last night. He is in the hospital at the moment. And you'll never guess who he is and who put him there?"

The third said, "Who is he and who put him there?"

Daichi said, "Well first off the girl is Ayame Takasugi. The guy is Kouga thee Kouga I might add. The one who shot him is the new girl Kagome Higurashi."

The first said, "You mean that scrawny girl that was in our English class. The one who Inuyasha put under protection yesterday?"

Daichi said, "The one and only."

The second said, "Well then we wait for him to get out of the hospital before we do it. If she can take him then we definitely can take him."

Daichi said, "You all agree to this then. When Kouga gets better we teach him a lesson on manners?"

They all said, "Yeah."

Daichi said, "Alright. So do we let her use the showers every morning?"

They all said, "Yeah we will know if her car is here then we won't go in until she comes out. Its that simple."

Daichi said, "Alright."

Ayame got done with the shower and was just going to dry herself when she started coughing a lot. It hurt to breath. She had wrapped the towel around herself. And was just going to yell for Daichi when she heard him.

He said, "Are you alright Ayame?"

She was losing her balance and her vision was going. She grabbed the side of the entrance where the locker room and the shower intersected and call to him when she lost consciousness. Daichi heard something hit the locker and he went into the locker room. One of the others was waiting at the door to see if everything was alright.

Daichi got to where she was and saw her lying on the ground. He went over to her and rolled her into his arms. She was having trouble breathing and she had blood on her lips. He looked toward the shower and saw a lot of blood that looked as if it had been either thrown up or coughed up.

Daichi yelled, "GUYS ONE OF YOU CALL AN AMBULANCE QUICKLY. SOME ONE COME HELP ME NOW."

While one called an ambulance another went to go meet it in the parking lot while the others came into the locker room. The saw Daichi was cradling Ayame in his arms. One knelt down on the opposite side as Daichi and looked from her to him and to the locker room. He also saw the blood as did the others.

He said, "What the hell happened Daichi?"

Daichi said, "I honestly don't know. I asked her that question and for an answer I heard her hand hit the locker. When I came to find out if she was alright I found her lying on the floor the only thing I can think of is she either threw up all that blood in there or she coughed it up I don't know which."

Just then the paramedics showed up. They took her to Tokyo General Hospital which was far from the one her brother was in. Kouga laid in a bed at Tokyo Memorial Hospital. Daichi had went out with the others. He had all her things that she had in the locker room. He went out and put them in her car then grabbed the keys from the ignition. He placed a sign on the dashboard telling the staff that she was taken to the hospital. He then went to his own car.

The first kid said, "So I take it your going to the hospital then?"

Daichi said, "Yeah I am. Tell the couch what happened and that I am sorry for blowing off practice ok. They took her to Tokyo general if he asks. I will have my cell so he can call me on that. No one is to touch her car go that. I have the keys so there nothing they can do. I put a sign on the dashboard so the staff knows why the car is there."

The guy said, "Just go Daichi alright we got it. Damn man if I didn't know you any better I would think you fell for her."

The guys knew Daichi was actually into guys and not girls. That is what made him such a good quarter back he trusted his team fully and treated them like family. He had just gotten his door open and got into the car and got everything the way it was supposed to be when he rolled down his window.

He said, "To tell you the truth guys. I honestly think I did."

He pulled out of the parking lot with a lot of stunned faces staring after him.

One guy said, "Did he just say what I think he did?"

The first one said, "Yeah he did. He just said he fell for a chick. Daichi the bro loving bro just said he fell for a chick. My god this is going to be an interesting day isn't it."

Inuyasha and Kagome left her house at about 6:30 am to go and get breakfast. They were listening to a cd of Inuyasha's. It was a Tool cd. At that moment they were listening to their sober song. Both were singing to it and dancing in the car. Or at least trying to anyway. He promised that once they got to school they would have another cd to listen to while they waited for school to start and they could dance all she wanted in the empty parking lot. They hit WacDonalds for breakfast then headed for school. They ate their breakfast as they made their way to school. Neither had seen the ambulance go past the intersection but Inuyasha noticed Daichi's car going toward the hospital instead of school.

He said, "Kagome give me my cell phone or yours whichever is handy."

She said while handing him his cell phone, "Why do you need it?"

He said, "That was Daichi's car. He's headed in the direction of Tokyo General. He has practice right now for football. I'm wondering why he's going to hospital that's all."

Kagome said, "I thought it was cats who were naturally curious not dogs."

Inuyasha gave her a look and then pulled his car off the road so as not to block traffic. He dialed Daichi's cell phone number and waited for him to answer it. He didn't have to wait long either.

"_Hello."_

Inu said, "So Daichi I saw your car and was wondering why on earth you are headed for the hospital if you have practice?"

"_Oh hello Inuyasha. Do you know the girl Ayame that's always bothering you?"_

Inu said, "Yeah I know her why?"

"_Yeah well she came to school earlier and her car has all her stuff in it and she asked me if she could use the showers in the locker room right. Well I let her and I kind of spied on her to see why she was being so shy around me. And I saw that she was damn near completely covered in bruises. Her face is all black and blue all down both her sides on her back and a nice good one on hr stomach. Well I asked her where she got them and she told me her brother gave them to her for last night. By the way if Kagome is with you then you'd better tell her that the whole school knows what happened and all think it's a good thing she did what she did. They are all proud of her in fact I know she has a nice fan club the football team. Well anyway after about half an hour and not hearing anything I asked her if she was alright and all I got in response was something hitting the lockers. So I went to look and I found her lying on the ground. What I had heard I found out was her hand hitting the locker when he collapsed on the ground. She either coughed or vomited up a fair amount of blood. They took her to the hospital and I am going out there to find out if she is alright. I'm surprised you didn't see the ambulance go past you as well."_

Inu said, "Nah we just got to the stop light. Hang on a minute ok."

Inuyasha put his phone away from his ear and mouth and looked at Kagome. She was looking at him as well.

He said, "Daichi is following an ambulance that was taking Ayame to the hospital. Oh by the way you are a hero at school according to him anyway."

Kagome said, "Is she alright? What happened?"

He said, "Daichi doesn't know if she's alright. But he knows what happened and don't worry about it I will deal with it. I was only wondering if you wanted to follow Daichi and go be with Ayame."

Kagome said, "Of course. We can go to school later."

Inuyasha said, "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

He put the phone back up to his ear and said, "Daichi I'm going to bring Kagome out there to stay with you. I will deal with that bastard myself."

"_Are you sure that's wise? I mean he's in a hospital."_

Inuyasha said, "He was in there when he did it. He's mine alright. Tell your bro's to keep their hands off for now they can have what I leave behind if I don't do what should have been done in the first place. Ayame may hate me later for it but at this moment I doubt that."

Inuyasha was already driving after him. He caught up with Daichi's car in a matter of moments.

"_Your car is right behind me huh?"_

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I'm behind you why?"

"_Like the new paint job. Black with red claw marks very you Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Thanks but it was Kagome's idea not mine."

Kagome said, "Oh did he notice the new pain job puppy of mine?"

Inuyasha didn't move the phone and said, "Yeah he did Nightingale. He says its very me."

Kagome said, "It is puppy I told you that."

"_What is up with the Nightingale and Puppy stuff huh?"_

Inuyasha said, "Oh well Kagome and I are dating that's all."

Kagome laughed and then started to sing mostly to herself.

"_Is that your radio I hear or her?"_

Inuyasha said, "That's my little Nightingale here you hear singing."

"_Damn tell her I said she is awesome. And she should do that for a living. She'd sell a lot of cd's."_

Inuyasha said, "Nightingale baby. Daichi says you should sing for a living and that you'd sell tons of Cds and that you sound awesome."

Kagome said, "Thank you Daichi."

_A/N: I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers who have supported me through this. I would also like to give my husband a round of applause because if it weren't for him this would never have been started. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed or even read my story. This story has taken a life of its own. I am thinking of making a sequal to it. Tell me what you think. Should I make a sequal to it or not?_


	16. Revenge isn't so Sweet in the End

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for a week? What will Kouga react to the news about Ayame? Well read and find out. Please read and review. _

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Sixteen: Revenge isn't So Sweet in the End,_

They pulled into the hospital along with Daichi. He parked his car and Kagome got out of Inuyasha's car. Daichi went over to the passenger side of Inuyasha's car and leaned into the window.

Daichi said, "So where are you going to go?"

Inuyasha said, "Tokyo Memorial Hospital to pay Kouga a little visit. His goons will be at school. You just keep an eye on Kagome and Ayame for me alright."

Daichi said, "Alright just don't kill him alright let the others do that. You have enough on your criminal record you don't need to add murder to the mix as well."

Inuyasha said, "But why not. It would look great against the arson, the assault, hit and run, the breaking and entering, the armed robbery, and the carrying a concealed weapons charge I have. I mean why not add murder to it as well?"

Daichi said, "Because I doubt Sesshoumaru can get you out of a murder charge like he did the others and I don't think Kagome here would want to be going out with a murder. I mean a textbook bad boy maybe but not a murderer on top of it all. Just don't alright no matter how much he deserves it. I mean another assault charge isn't going to kill you get you put in jail for a week ooh that's really harsh."

Daichi and Inuyasha laughed but Kagome didn't.

Inuyasha said, "Don't worry Kagome. Its nothing actually I promise I won't kill him. Cripple him maybe but not kill him. I wouldn't be that mean."

Kagome said, "You promise you won't do anything drastic. Just beat who ever it is up."

Inuyasha said, "I give you my word as a dog demon and a gentleman I will only beat this guy up alright. You just take care of Ayame ok. I love you baby."

Kagome smiled and said, "I love you too and I will hold you to your word Inuyasha."

With that Inuyasha left to go and confront Kouga. Once he got to the Tokyo Memorial Hospital he went to the information desk and waited for the lady to acknowledge his presence.

She said, "Can I help you young man?"

Inuyasha said, "Yes I am a friend of Kouga Takasugi's sisters and I was wondering if I could talk to Kouga?"

She said, "Well its not visiting hours at the moment. Can you wait a couple of hours?"

Inuyasha said, "I would have come later but his sister was just taken to Tokyo General Hospital a while ago and I wanted to tell him myself."

The lady said, "Alright he is in room 23."

Inuyasha said, "Thank you lady."

Inuyasha made his way down to Kouga's room and went inside. Noone was in there except Kouga. That was exactly what Inuyasha was hoping for. Inuyasha slowly and soundlessly shut the door behind him. He then locked it just as quietly as well as pulled the blinds alone the hall window and door window. He then walked over to Kouga and stood mer inches from his face. He could feel Kouga's hot breath against his face. Kouga opened his eyes and screamed. Inuyasha just smiled a very evil grin. Inuyasha then moved away from Kouga's face but not from his side.

Inuyasha said, "Morning sunshine. Did you sleep well? I hope so."

Kouga said, "What do you want half breed?"

Inuyasha said, "I was wondering if you heard about Ayame yet Kouga."

Kouga looked at him and said, "What about Ayame?"

He said, "Oh so you haven't heard. So this will all be new to you then well most of it anyway."

Inuyasha sat down on the side of Kouga's bed and looked at him.

Inuyasha said, "By the way the lady at the front desk left before I came in here so you can stop pressing the button. I also told her you may get emotional about what I am going to tell you and to ignore the blinking light. I told her if there was anything wrong I would yell for her myself. So you are completely alone here Kouga."

Kouga said, "You didn't answer my questions half breed."

Inuyasha said, "Did you know someone beat her all to hell? Oh wait yeah you do since it was you who did it. Or had it ordered done. I bet you took pleasure in watching her scream and beg them to stop didn't you like you always have. Oh yeah I know about the other times I knew then but couldn't do anything about it. I was always told to leave it alone it was nothing and that you didn't mean it. You were only mad. I was told by Ayame to not interfere Kouga. I could have killed you or had you sent to jail but I didn't. Do you know why Kouga?"

Kouga said, "Because you're an idiot."

Inuyasha said, "I didn't because I knew she was all you had and you were all she had. I didn't because like me she is completely alone in this world and the only family she has is her older brother. I also didn't tell the cops because I couldn't believe anyone especially someone who had no one left such as you could beat or treat their only family that way. I guess with my experience with Sesshoumaru being my brother. I had it easy compared to you two. I really don't know because I have nothing to go on but I bet compared to my life style you two had it rough. I offered my friendship once before do you remember Kouga?"

Kouga said, "Yeah, What about it? I told you then I didn't want it and I'll tell you again I don't want your friendship half breed."

Inuyasha said, "Well I am still going to offer it to you. I will be your friend Kouga just as Ayame and Kagome are friends. They have put away their grudge why can't we. In fact why not enlighten me with what I did to make you hate me so much?"

Kouga said, "I ain't going to tell you."

Inuyasha said, "Kouga please if you wont take my friendship then at least tell me what I did to make you hate me? I mean that at least you owe me. How do you expect me to react to all the names you call me other than to ignore them if I don't know why they are being flung at me? Oh and you will notice no one has confronted you about them right. I have told no one what you and your friends call me. Not even Sesshoumaru. So tell me Kouga what did I do that was so horrible that it made you hate me?"

Kouga sat there in silence for a while debating on whether to tell him or not. When he had a brilliant idea. He could get the help he needed if he just asked him. He knew that Ayame would be alone anyway soon so maybe he could either get the help he needed or get somewhere for Ayame to live.

Kouga said, "Tell me what happened to Ayame first then I will tell you?"

Inuyasha said, "Ayame is in the hospital across town. Tokyo General. She passed out after showering in the boys locker room this morning. The whole football team is pissed off at you man. I can call Kagome if you want me to and ask her how Ayame is doing. Do you want me to ask her?"

Kouga said, "Please? I honestly never meant to hurt her that badly. I just wanted her to feel the pain I felt after Kagome shot me that's all."

Inuyasha called Kagome's cell phone and waited for an answer. It was on speaker so even Kouga could hear it. They both heard her.

"_Hello?"_

Inuyasha said, "Hey Nightingale. Any word on Ayame yet?"

"_Oh hey puppy yeah I'm in her room right now. She's awake if you want to talk to her?"_

Inuyasha looked at Kouga who nodded his head yes.

Inuyasha said, "Can you put your phone on speaker please? I have someone here would like to tell her something as well."

Inuyasha turned to Kouga and said, "Tell her what you told me Kouga. She deserves that much."

"_Inuyasha please don't hurt Kouga alright. I deserved what I got for almost getting him killed. He would never hurt me on purpose. Please Inuyasha don't hurt him."_

Inuyasha said, "Do you see how loyal she is to you Kouga? I go through that speech with her every time I noticed a bruise or a set of stitches when we were growing up. I actually stopped caring mostly because she would always say she deserved it. She always begged me not to hurt you even when I broke my own hand punching the brick walls from doing what she asked of me."

Kouga said, "I'm sorry Ayame. I never meant to hurt you that badly. I just wanted you to feel half the pain I was. That's all. Do you forgive mesis? Wait never mind I don't deserve your forgiveness at all. I'm such a monster for doing that to you all these years."

"_You are a wonderful big brother Kouga. Not many people could do what you did for me. I know that. I do forgive you like I always have. I love you Kouga and I always will nothing you do or say is ever going to change that."_

Inuyasha saw that Kouga was actually crying so he moved from where he was to sit next to Kouga. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Kouga didn't refuse it either. Inuyasha could tell something was wrong with Kouga but couldn't place his finger on it.

Kouga said, "I love you too Ayame. Kagome I am sorry about what I did I never actually meant to hurt you. I was mad that you not only kicked who I preserved to be my brothers in the balls but that dumb dog of yours bit me in the neck and what you called me earlier in the day didn't help. But I had no right to do that to you and I am sorry."

"_You are forgiven Kouga. Why do you think the cops have not handcuffed you to the bed yet? I forgave you and told them to let you be. I figured shooting you in the chest and spending the time in the hospital would be punishment enough. I really didn't want to shoot you Kouga you know that right?"_

Kouga said, "I know that Kagome. I left you no other choice. I actually deserved it. Anyway with you putting me in the hospital was a good thing. I needed the break anyway."

Kouga laughed as did everyone else.

Inuyasha said, "Daichi are you in there with those two?"

"_Yeah why?"_

Inuyasha said, "Tell your buddies not to harm Kouga alright. Tell them I kicked his ass and that's all the pounding he needs. Ok."

"_Did you kick his ass?"_

Inuyasha said, "No but they don't need to know that. Can you do that for me please?"

"_Yeah I can do that but know this Kouga if she so much as has another bruise on her from you or anyone else in your group and they say they were ordered by you to do it. I will let my team mates pound the hell out of you. Do you understand me?"_

Kouga said, "If I so much as order someone or I do it myself I will personally come to you guys and tell you myself. But I understand loud and clear."

"_Good now get some sleep you sound like hell."_

They all said good bye and Inuyasha hung up the phone. He looked at Kouga and waited for him to talk to him. But Kouga didn't say a word.

_A/N: I would like to thank all those who reviewed this story and read it so far. I never thought something i wrote would be so popular. I am actually going to write a sequel to this and maybe a prequel to it as well. The sequel will take place just a while after this one ends and the prequel will take place well before this one even starts. So I hope you will all love them._

_Review response:_

_Bettychan: thank you very much for the review. I am glad to hear you liked it. I also wouldn't trust Ayame if I was Kagome. I also know Kouga is a total jerk for doing what he did to Ayame. But he will get better promise._


	17. Chapter 17 What was Your Life Like?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame fora week? What will happen with Kouga and Inuyasha? What will happen with Ayame and Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. _

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Seventeen: What was Your Life Like?_

Inuyasha said, "Are you going to tell me why you hate me now?"

Kouga said, "I don't hate you Inuyasha. I hate that you are an orphan like us and you had it easy."

Inuyasha said, "Easy? What do you mean easy?"

Kouga said, "Yeah easy. And before you start I know how your mother died as well as your father alright. But you have had it easy. Anything you wanted got handed to you on a silver platter. Sesshoumaru never had to do what I did to put food in your stomach and you never went hungry for weeks on end because there was nothing to eat. Neither of you do."

Inuyasha said, "What do you mean Kouga?"

Kouga said, "You don't care so why ask me?"

Inuyasha said, "Kouga if I am asking you its because I do care. What do you mean Kouga?"

Kouga said, "Everything we have is because I worked for it. Everything she ever had I payed for with blood and sweat from my own hands. Ayame and I were left alone when she was mearly a year old. I was only three Inuyasha. I was only three years old and already thrown into the world with a one year old little sister. I had to beg and steal to feed her. I stole formula when I could do it. Other wise I gave her rain water. After she was old enough to eat real food I dug in dumpsters and trash cans for food. I stole things from stores and restaurants. I begged in bakeries for stale bread and day old stuff for us. I remember finding a whole carton of milk in a dumpsters once and I grabbed it and brought it to her. She was three I think. I was five that time. I saw the biggest smile on her face when she saw the milk. But when I opened it to see if it was good I could clearly smell that it was rancid. But do you know what she told me Inuyasha when I told her it was bad?"

Inuyasha shook his head no.

Kouga said, "Ayame said 'It doesn't matter big brother its still better than nothing. She drank the rancid milk anyway because I had found it. I had do dig in dumpsters and trash cans for food. Steal from stores and restaurants for food and things. Our clothing was so messed up that we literally looked like those kids you see on tv the ones who your supposed to send money to help them. I made sure she was taken care of even if that meant going without. I remember once that there wasn't that much food to be found. I would find a little bit and I would give it all to Ayame saying I had already eaten my share. For weeks on end I did that. Everyday I would come back with food for her and none for myself she wasn't any the wise to what I was doing. I think it was almost a month and a half before I actually had food again. And that was only because of a nice lady and her kid. I mean there are some nice people out here but.."

Inuyasha said, "It would have been nicer of that lady to take you two home with her huh?"

Kouga said, "Yeah but I can't blame here or her son. I never did you know. I never once blamed him for anything wrong with our lives. I just thanked him and her everyday for the food and money. Cause without it Ayame and me wouldn't be here."

Inuyasha said, "But you two seem fine now."

Kouga said, "Only because I was able to get a job. I mean I was nine but I had a job in fact I had three of them. I didn't go to school but I sent Ayame to school when she was five like she was supposed to. I took care of her very well. Actually because I did that I actually put myself behind everyone else. I taught myself how to read and write using her school books. Anything I know now I taught myself. The time I started to go to school with you guys was the first day I ever set foot inside a class room. In the beginning I was holding down three jobs and taking care of my little sister. Then when I started to go to school I was still holding down three part time jobs and caring for her. I had to grow up pretty fast just to take care of her. You at least got to live your life the way you wanted to and even now you don't have to go through what we have to."

Inuyasha said, "Kouga what do you mean? I have seen where you two live its just as big as my house."

Kouga said, "That's not where we live. You know the little place off to the side of the bigger house?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I think I saw that place it looks like a servant's house. Why?"

Kouga said, "That is where Ayame and I live. We're not allowed inside the house. In fact I'm not even the leader of the ones who live there. The ones who live there are uppity snooty humans. My bosses actually. I am a servant of theirs. I am only boss at school and home nothing more. If I want something done I ask Ginta and Hakkaku who are servants there as well. That's where their at right now. They are at work at the moment. They are the ones who sent me to school. They pay for us to go to school only because I insisted on Ayame finishing school they sent me as an added bonus. Nothing more. Because of what Kagome did I not only got laid up but I lost my job and our place. That is why Ayame has all her things. Ginta and Hakkaku are actually packing my things up too so that they can bring them here to store for a while. I know I did wrong but I was actually hoping Kagome would kill me."

Inuyasha said, "Why would you want that Kouga? That would make Ayame alone."

Kouga said, "I asked the people I work for to help me put an insurance policy on my life. If Kagome had killed me all of the money would have went to Ayame. It still will but it would have been easier. I was actually trying to kill myself and have her do it so it wouldn't look like it was a suicide so Ayame could have the insurance money."

Inuyasha said, "Kouga she would much rather have you."

Kouga said, "Yeah well it wont last for very long. She will be alone soon enough anyway."

Inuyasha said, "Your not going to try again are you?"

Kouga said, "I don't have too."

Inuyasha said, "I don't understand Kouga. Why wouldn't you need to try again?"

Kouga said, "I got the policy when I found out I was ill Inuyasha. I won't be here much longer to care for her anyway."

Inuyasha said, "Why are you dying? Your way too young for that."

Kouga said, "Yeah but what I need I can't get. One I am too poor to get put at the top of the list and two even if I could get on it there are no matches because my blood type is so rare."

Inuyasha said, "Maybe I can help Kouga."

Kouga said, "I doubt it Inuyasha. And even if you could there is no guarantee it would work."

Inuyasha said, "Do you want to be the one to give Ayame away on her wedding day or do you want to watch it from heaven?"

Kouga laughed at that and said, "The first one. I am AB Neg and there are very few people who have it."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Well you have one of those people sitting in front of you."

Kouga said, "Wait your AB Neg."

Inuyasha said, "Yes. Now what exactly is wrong with you anyway?"

Kouga said, "You've noticed how my color has been getting more and more yellow lately?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I noticed that."

Kouga said, "Well that's because my system is shutting down. I actually need two things."

Just then the doctor knocked on the door and Inuyasha got up to get it. After the doctor came in he went over and hooked up a machine to Kouga who just sat there in the bed like it was nothing.

Kouga said, "Inuyasha this is Dr. Daisuke. Dr. Daisuke this is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "Pleasure to meet you."

Dr. Daisuke said, "Same. Now Kouga don't pull this out again alright. I am not going to be nice enough next time to hook this back up again."

Kouga said, "I wont and it was an accident last time anyway. I said I was sorry for it."

Dr. Daisuke said, "Accident or not don't do it and be more careful then."

Kouga said, "Dr. Daisuke Inuyasha here is actually a match for me you know."

Inuyasha didn't say a word just watched the two of them. He had no idea what was going on.

Dr. Daisuke said, "Really now. Well that's good news then. Do you know what is wrong with your friend here?"

Kouga said, "I was about to tell him when you came in."

Dr. Daisuke said, "Your friend here actually needs two of his organs replaced."

Inuyasha said, "Which ones?"

Kouga looked at Inuyasha. He couldn't believe his ears Inuyasha had actually sounded worried for him. It was actually scary to think about.

Dr. Daisuke said, "His liver and one kidney since the other was taken out years ago. Well he would only need half of a new liver to survive with. The other half would grow on its own as would the half the donor would keep."

Inuyasha didn't even need to think about what he was going to say. He knew already that Kouga need this or he was going to die. He was a match for his blood type so he would help him. Inuyasha knew Kouga needed this kindness because of such a crappy life he had led so far.

Inuyasha said, "Ok."

Kouga looked at him and said, "Wait are you volunteering to help me?"

Inuyasha said, "Actually I am not volunteering I am giving you my help. You need them and I have them as well as being a match for you. It would take far to long to find another match anyway and since I am one why not. No harm done."

Kouga nearly cried. That was twice his life was saved.

Kouga said, "Thank you Inuyasha."

Dr. Daisuke said, "Well we have to run some tests to see how much of a match you are but we might just be able to use you."

Inuyasha left with the doctor. He took the tests and then went back to Kouga's room. He called Kagome and told her he would be staying with Kouga for a while and that if she wanted to go home to ask Daichi to take her. He went into the room and sat on the bed near Kouga.

Kouga said, "I owe you two now Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "No you don't. I am only doing what any good person would do."

Kouga said, "That's twice my life has been saved."

Inuyasha said, "Its ok Kouga really. You'd do the same if you were me and I was you."

Kouga said, "You don't understand something Inuyasha. I owe my life to you for more than one reason. Remember I said because of a nice woman and her son helped me I am alive right now."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I remember. What about them?"

Kouga said, "You are the nice ladies son Inuyasha. Your mother and you are the reason I am here. I remember because I was trying to figure out why you had ears on top of your head when you were clearly human. But you smelled like a demon, a dog demon at that. It wasn't until you barked at me that I knew you were a half demon."

Inuyasha said, "What did I say?"

Kouga said, "You asked me to be your friend then. Without even knowing me you asked it of me."

Inuyasha said, "What did you say in response?"

Kouga said, "I told you yes. That is why I can't accept your offers Inuyasha. I already did it makes no sense to accept again not when all you have to do is remember."

Inuyasha then remembered walking down a street with his mom after going to a burger joint. They had went to WacDonalds. They had more than enough food so his mom stopped after seeing the two children she knelt down and handed him a small bag. In the bag were two burgers two sets of fries and she also gave him two soda's to give them. He took the bag and the two sodas over to them. Inuyasha remember handing the bag and sodas to the children and then asking the boy to be his friend in inu youkai. Knowing that the kid knew it, the kid said yes in the same language. He then went back to his mom and they left. Inuyasha was just a little ways from them when he remembered asking his mother a question and her answer.

Kouga said, "Do you remember now?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I remember now. But your missing some of it though. I asked my mother a question when we were just a little ways from you. Do you wanna know what it was?"

Kouga said, "Ok."

Inuyasha said, "I asked my mom why we only gave you two food and money instead of taking you home with us? She said, 'I don't want to take them because they may have a family around here somewhere and I don't want to take their children away from them. No one deserves to be alone.' So if you see Kouga if my mother had known you two were orphans she would have taken you with us."

Kouga said, "I didn't know that. You actually asked your mom that?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I did. I tried to find you guys everyday we were out side or I was on my own. To see if you two were alright."

Kouga said, "Even after you went to live with Sesshoumaru did you look for us?"

Inuyasha said, "I even followed Ayame once to see how you two were doing. I saw the house you guys were living in or I should say the one you were working in. I figured you had found a way to get a better life for yourself."

Kouga said, "That's why you quit bothering Ayame and myself. You thought we were alright."

Inuyasha said, "If I had known you were working as much as you were I would have asked Sesshoumaru to take you two in as well. I mean the house we have is huge in fact that sounds like a good idea. What do you think?"

Kouga said, "What ask your brother to let us live with you two?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I mean why not. That house is way to big for the two of us three if his girlfriend moves in. I won't leave Sesshoumaru alone and I doubt Kagome would want to leave her home though I haven't really asked her yet but I mean I can ask him about you two so you have somewhere to call home. Sound ok to you?"

Kouga said, "If he says its ok then yeah but I doubt it Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru can't stand me."

Inuyasha said, "You never know he might say yes if I ask him. I mean I can get dang near anything I want out of him and if I can't then Liza can. She is good at manipulating Sesshoumaru very well."

Kouga said, "Alright its worth a try. I mean what harm will it do. It can't get any worse right."

Inuyasha said, "Exactly what I was thinking. He should be in his class room right now and wondering where the hell I am since he hasn't seen me since last night. So I would have to call him and tell him where I am anyway."

Kouga said, "Wait you didn't go home last night?"

Inuyasha said, "Nope didn't go home I was to tired from cleaning up the mess you and your goonies made at Kagome's and it was way to late so I stayed there the night."

Kouga said, "So how was it?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and said, "How was what exactly?"

Kouga said, "Duh the sex."

Inuyasha fake punched him in the leg and said, "We didn't do that. I slept on the couch with Royakan."

Kouga said, "You mean her fluff ball pup?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah the fluff ball pup."

Kouga laughed and said, "I can't believe you didn't even get invited to her bed that's sad."

Inuyasha said, "Now wait just a minute I never said she didn't invite me to sleep with her. Cause she did. She offered to let me sleep in her bed with her but I declined. I never slept with any one else before and I hadn't known her long enough to do it. In fact I never once slept with Kikyo either to set the record straight."

Kouga said, "So you're a virgin then?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah and proud of it too. Although my brother sure as hell isn't."

Kouga and Inuyasha laughed for a long time before Inuyasha took out his cell phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's cell number.

"_Hello?"_

Inuyasha said, "Hello Sesshoumaru."

"_Inuyasha where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried I was of you?"_

Inuyasha said, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru really I didn't mean to make you worry. It was like four in the morning when I finished helping Kagome clean up the mess in her place and it was way to late for me to drive home without falling asleep behind the wheel I know I should have called sorry. I forgot."

"_I'll forget your head the next time you do it. If your not coming home then call me alright I don't need this kind of stress alright. I was hoping to yell at you when you got to school but you never showed. Why?"_

Inuyasha said, "Ayame got put in the hospital earlier. Kagome and Daichi are over at Tokyo General with her and I am at Tokyo Memorial with Kouga at the moment."

"_What happened to her?"_

Inuyasha said, "Long story. Anyway I was calling to ask you a question actually?"

Inuyasha was out side the room standing with his back to Kouga's room. Kouga was thinking, '_He's never going to let us come live with them. I know Sesshoumaru he would rather have a live pirana down his pants then have me in his house.'_

"_What is the question?"_

Inuyasha said, "Well Kouga is actually a servant at one of the other wealthy families houses not far from us and because of what happened with Kagome he got fired and both him and Ayame got kicked out. I was wondering if maybe they could come live with us I mean the house is huge anyway way to big for just the three of us. I am including Liza to that."

"_Does Kouga think its alright?"_

Inuyasha said, "Yeah he said as long as you approved it then he was fine with it. In fact he doubts you will let them all because you hate him which I highly doubt myself since you hate no one."

"_They can come live with us. Just don't let them in my wing alright. They can live in yours ok."_

Inuyasha said, "Ok I wouldn't anyway they'd never get any sleep with you and Liza always knocking heels"

"_Keep it up Inuyasha and I'll ground you for a month. With no video games, no music, no girl, no tv, no phone, no junk food, or anything else you like. You will be stuck with homework and lots of it."_

Inuyasha said, "Oh you are so mean. How could you possibly be related to me. No junk food come on. That's not a grounding that's a death sentence."

_Sesshoumaru's laugh crossed the phone "You know your right for you that is. Well then I can't do that now can I. I will talk to you when you get home about staying out all night."_


	18. Chapter 18 Can I Help?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame fora week? What will happen with Kouga and Inuyasha? What will happen with Ayame and Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. _

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Eighteen: Can I help?_

Inuyasha said, "Alright I will be home so you can yell at me. Talk to ya then bye."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both hung up their phones. Inuyasha went back into the room where he would sit with Kouga waiting of the results. The doctor came in the room not shortly after Inuyasha did.

Kouga said, "Dr. Daisuke what were the results?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah can I help him?"

Dr. Daisuke said, "I am going to say most definitely you can help him Inuyasha. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn one of you was a clone to the other."

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other then said, "Why?"

Dr. Daisuke said, "You are such a perfect match Inuyasha there is nothing dissimilar between your organs and Kouga's. You two are completely identical as far as cell structure is concerned its almost as if you two are cut from the same mold."

Kouga said, "Is that a good thing?"

Dr. Daisuke said, "Kouga that is better than a good thing that is a great thing. You see since Inuyasha matches you so completely there will be no chance of you rejecting anything he gives you and vise versa if the case happened. Your body would not count it foreign it would think it was your own."

Inuyasha said, "That's great. I'm glad."

Kouga said, "You know you don't have to do this Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know but I want to."

Kouga said, "Why would you want to help me?"

Inuyasha said, "Because that's what friends do."

Kouga said, "Inuyasha you are the nicest person I have ever had the chance to meet."

Inuyasha smiled and looked at the doctor and said, "When do you want to do this?"

Dr. Daisuke said, "We can do this anytime you feel up to it actually. The sooner the better."

Inuyasha said, "Well why not right now. I mean I'm not doing anything important at the moment and neither is Kouga."

Kouga looked at him in complete shock. He had once again underestimated Inuyasha's heart. The two of them were set up for surgery. The two boys saw each other for one last time before they were both sent to different rooms.

_**Inuyasha said, "You better come through this surgery fine or I will kill you."**_

Kouga knew he was kidding about killing him and that he was just worried about him.

_**Kouga said, "Hey I will if you do. If anything happened to you I would not only have Kagome on my ass but Sesshoumaru as well."**_

Kouga could hear Inuyasha laughing as they sent him into another room on his Gurney. Kouga was on his own Gurney as they took him into the OR. He was put in OR2 while Inuyasha was in OR1 it was scary really to know that right down the hall was his savior and it could all go horribly wrong.

Kouga thought, '_God if your listening don't let anything happen to Inuyasha today. I don't want anything bad to happen that could cause such a nice kind person to loose his life or anything like that. Please God let this all go right._'

That was the last thought Kouga had before he was put under. Inuyasha had been put under at the same time. What would have surprised anyone listening to their last thoughts they would have heard them both praying for the other's safety. Inuyasha prayed for Kouga to make it through the surgery and Kouga had prayed for Inuyasha to make it through. They both had no idea the other had prayed for the other.

_A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update but I had alot of things to do this weekend. Friday I had to help my Husband's family set up for the party on Saturaday. Then on Saturday it was my niece's birthday. And yesterday my husband and I were fumigating our room because our dog has fleas. So I couldn't use my computer all day cause we had to stay out of the room all day. So we went to the thratre instead so sorry about all the waiting. But it did make for a good intermission..lol. Well it was still no excuse for me not to update sooner. I am getting so busy lately. well anyway I am glad you have enjoyed my writing. I have chapters 19-21 ready and waiting. 22 is still in the making so yeah. A Special thanks to all those who review to this. _

_Silver Wolf Pups_


	19. Chapter 19 What Happened?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame fora week? What will happen with Kouga and Inuyasha? What will happen with Ayame and Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. _

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Nineteen: What happened?_

It had been almost four hours since Inuyasha and Kouga were taken into surgery. Neither had woken up yet and that was due to the anesthetic that was used. Kouga was the first to show signs of waking up. He heard the two heart monitors both beeping consistently. But the other noise he heard scared him. He could hear what sounded like the vent system used when people could no longer breath on their own. He still had no idea who was next to him. He just prayed it wasn't Inuyasha.

Kouga opened his eyes and found he was looking up at a ceiling which was good. He then looked to his left and saw the door and window to the hall. He then looked to his right and saw a curtain pulled between his bed and the other person's bed so he couldn't tell who it was. He could however make out that who ever it was needed help breathing. He again prayed it wasn't Inuyasha lying on that bed. Kouga looked toward the door when he heard the doctor coming down the hall.

Dr. Daisuke came into the room to see Kouga was awake. He walked over to him and checked the machines. Then checked Kouga's eyes with a small pen flash light. He wrote something on the chart then disappeared behind the curtain to do the same thing. Then came out again.

Kouga said, "Dr. Daisuke how did it go anyway? Are we both ok?"

Dr. Daisuke said, "The surgery went fine Kouga. You will be fine and be able to go home in a few days time."

Kouga said, "And how about Inuyasha? How is he doing?"

Dr. Daisuke said, "Inuyasha isn't doing so good. He came through the surgery just fine but he had a reaction to the anesthetic we used."

Kouga said, "Is he going to be alright?"

Dr. Daisuke said, "He should be fine once he regains consciousness and the drug gets out of his system some more."

Kouga said, "So he's over there then?"

Kouga had pointed to the other bed. Daisuke nodded his head yes in response to the question.

Kouga said, "If he's fine then why do I hear the ventilator going?"

Dr. Daisuke said, "I told you he had an allergic reaction to the drug we used to put you two under. It closed his airway during surgery so we had to put him on a vent in order to keep him breathing. We couldn't stop the surgery because he reacted to it after we had already started. He will be fine really. We will be able to take him off of it after the drug works its way out of his system. We have a counter agent going through an IV right now so it won't be that much longer. You should really get some sleep Kouga its not exactly night fall but it is pretty close."

Kouga said, "Alright Dr."

Then Daisuke left and Kouga reached for the cell phone on his table next to him. It was Inuyasha he knew that because that was where Inuyasha had left it before they left for the operating room. He felt so horrible he had to talk to Kagome or someone. So he turned it on and searched through the numbers. He found the one for Sesshoumaru's phone. He looked at the time and realized it was lunch. So he dialed it. The phone rang.

"_Yes Inuyasha what do you need now?"_

Kouga said, "Sorry Mr. Takahashi but I'm most definitely not Inuyasha."

"_Kouga what are you doing with Inuyasha's phone?"_

Kouga said, "Did Inuyasha tell you what he was going to do today?"

"_Other than move you and Ayame into our house. No he didn't what did he do?"_

Kouga said, "Well first off thanks for the place to stay. Second Inuyasha helped me today."

"_How did he do that?"_

Kouga explained everything that was wrong with him and how Inuyasha helped him.

"_Well that's great that it worked and all but that doesn't explain why you have his phone."_

Kouga said, "I have his phone because it was near my bed and I thought you should know he's not doing so hot right now."

"_What do you mean by that? What's wrong?"_

Kouga said, "I kind of figured the doctors didn't call you. Inuyasha had an allergic reaction to the aesthetic they used on us. He stopped breathing after they cut him open. So they had to put him on a ventilator. He's in the next bed actually. I can't see him though they have the stupid curtain pulled so I can't."

"_How long ago was the surgery?"_

Kouga said, "Two hours ago. Why?"

"_Inuyasha has had that reaction before they knew he was allergic and so did he. It should have went away by now. Kouga do me a favor will you?"_

Kouga said, "Alright."

"_Can you get out of bed at all without hurting yourself more?"_

Kouga said, "I think so let me see."

Kouga got up from bed and winced but had his feet under him.

Kouga said, "Yeah I can in fact I am out. Now what?"

"_Go over to that curtain and look at him. Tell me what color he is if you can tell."_

Kouga said, "You mean what color his skin is?"

"_Yeah."_

Kouga went over to the curtain and pulled it back just enough to see Inuyasha's face and saw that he looked really pale. He was actually pale compared to his own hair.

Kouga said, "He looks like death warmed over. I mean his face is paler than even his hair."

"_Thank you Kouga."_

Kouga went back to his bed and said, "Is that good or bad?"

"_Kind of in between."_

Kouga said, "I made it so I can see him some at least. That way if his color changes I'll know it."

"_If his complection returns to normal then will be fine. If it gets worst than that then call me back alright. He will look damn near transparent when it gets really bad alright."_

Kouga said, "Alright. I will. Your not mad at me are you?"

"_No Kouga I'm not mad at you. I am mad at the stupid hospital for putting him under in the first place. They have more than one way to knock someone out they could have used the other one."_

Kouga said, "Alright. I just thought you should know cause I knew they didn't call you. I literally had to drag it out of my own doctor."

"_Thank you Kouga. I am glad to hear that you will be fine as well. I would hate for Ayame to be left alone. I will talk to you later. I will come out there after I get off work. Bye Kouga."_

Kouga said, "Alright I will see you then and be careful on your way out here. Inuyasha doesn't need to lose you either. Bye Sesshoumaru."

Kouga hung up the phone then and dialed Kagome's cell phone number. He heard it ring and then be picked up.

Kouga said, "Before you call me puppy Kagome. I am not Inuyasha."

"_Oh hello Kouga. My I ask why you are using Inuyasha's cell phone and not your own?"_

Kouga said, "Inuyasha told you what we were doing right?"

"_Yeah he did. Are you ok now?"_

Kouga said, "You told Ayame huh?"

"_No I didn't tell her anything. In fact I am outside."_

Kouga said, "I am fine. And why do you sound like you have something in your mouth?"

"_Sorry 'bout that. Please don't tell Inuyasha he doesn't know yet."_

Kouga said, "Know what exactly?"

"_That I smoke actually well occasionally when I am worried. So is everything alright over there?"_

Kouga said, "Not exactly and your secret is safe with me."

"_What exactly is wrong?"_

Kouga said, "Well Inuyasha had a small mishap during surgery. He will be fine but he isn't awake yet and has to use a machine to breath with for a while."

_Gasp, "What happened Kouga? He assured me everything would be fine."_

Kouga said, "Everything would have been alright if the stupid doctor hadn't given him the aesthetic they did. He was allergic to it and they knew it. His throat closed on him. They have a vent going through the little space between your collar bones so he can breath. Its actually scary. He looks so pale against the sheets and his hair. I mean his face is actually whiter than his hair."

Kouga at that time looked toward Inuyasha to see he was going back to his normal color. He smiled at that.

"_Is he going to be alright?"_

Kouga said, "Mr. Takahashi said that if his complection goes back to normal then he will be fine and if it gets worse I am to call him. Well from what I can see of him which is just his face his color is coming back so he will be fine."

"_That is good. When Daichi gets done helping your sister get ready to leave we will head out there. Kouga you should tell her alright. She has the right to know I mean she is your sister. Your family you need each other. By the way have you guys figured out a place for you two to stay yet?"_

Kouga said, "Yeah we will be living with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru says that the house is big enough for us to stay with them."

"_That's great Kouga. You and Inuyasha aren't going to fight all the time are you?"_

Kouga said, "No we're friends actually. I owe him my life two fold so yeah I'm no longer fighting with him. How about you and Ayame are you two still fighting over Inuyasha?"

"_No I have him. We're dating but for a week Inuyasha is all Ayame's. Inuyasha decided since she didn't actually send you to my house to hurt me only scare me she only has to loose half of her deal. She gets him for a week and she is very happy with that."_

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and smiled again.

Kouga said, "Inuyasha is a very nice guy even if he has a criminal record that's long enough to wrap Tokyo three times."

"_So I have heard. I will have to talk to him about that and get him to tell me everything. Although I have things I'm not proud of under my belt as well."_

Kouga said, "Like what besides the smoking?"

"_Well I tried to kill myself two years ago. For starters."_

Kouga nearly dropped the phone and said, "Why would you do that Kagome? You seem to have a perfect life"

"_Its far from perfect Kouga. I am an orphan actually same as you two. Only difference is you and Inuyasha have Ayame and Sesshoumaru. I have no one to call family. Everyone I ever loved and cared for died. My dad died in a car accident, my grandfather in a fire at his shrine, my mother and brother were killed in an botched arm robbery at the store, and my previous boyfriend Hojo took his life three years ago after a car accident left him paralyzed from the waist down. So you see I have absolutely no one left in my life."_

Kouga said, "That's sad Kagome. Well you have us now. Ayame, myself, Sesshoumaru, and most of all you have Inuyasha to help ease the pain of being alone. We can all help each other. Sound cool to you?"

"_Sounds cool. Now between all of them who is oldest?"_

Kouga said, "Well Sesshoumaru of course."

"_In order from oldest to youngest."_

Kouga said, "Why are you interested?"

"_Just wondering is all."_

Kouga said, "Well how old are you?"

"_I am exactly 16 to be exact."_

"Alright then it goes. Sesshoumaru, myself, Inuyasha, Ayame, then you," said Kouga.

"_Why am I last?"_

Kouga laughed and said, "Sesshoumaru is almost 22. I am nearly 18. Inuyasha and Ayame are both 17. You are the youngest you are only 16 Kagome."

"_How can you almost be 18 either you are or your not?"_

Kouga said, "My birthday is in a few days. Actually when I leave this hospital at the end of the week it will be one day before my 18th birthday."

"_Well I will have to remember that. So we all can do something special."_

Kouga said, "When is your birthday anyway?"

"_Wouldn't you like to know Kouga. I will tell you and Inuyasha together not before. Hey we'll be there in a little while Ayame and Daichi are coming out of the hospital."_

Kouga said, "Alright we are in room 23 alright. Sesshoumaru said he was going to come down here after he got off work so he will be here as well."

"_Alright we will see ya soon ok. Love ya big brother."_

Kouga laughed and said, "Love ya too sis. Are you going to do that all the time now?"

"_Yes...click"_

Kouga laughed even harder. He stopped when he heard the curtain move. He looked toward Inuyasha and saw him with his eyes open and looking right at him. Kouga pushed the call button and a nurse came down to the room.

Kouga said, "He's awake."

The nurse went over and turned off and disconnected the vent. She then took out the tube that was placed down his throat because he was gaging on it. She then placed some small stitches into the wound and bandaged it up. She then gave him some water and raised his bed enough for him to sit up.

The nurse said, "I will go and get the doctor so he can check you out himself."

She then pulled the curtain back away from him so he could see everything again. Then left to get the doctor.

"What happened Kouga?" Said Inuyasha in a very scratchy voice.

Kouga said, "You had an allergic reaction to the damn drug they used to put us under."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Damn idiots dang near killed me with that. I know because the last time I had that stuff I was actually dead for nearly two hours."

Kouga said, "Yeah well your brother is coming by after school and Ayame, Kagome, and Daichi are on their way here now so."

Inuyasha looked at him and said, "You actually called them?"

Kouga said, "Yeah did you know the hospital didn't even call Sesshoumaru when this happened."

Inuyasha looked at him as if he had just said something perverted.


	20. What Better Present Could I Ask For?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted. I do not own some of the names mentioned in here as well. I am only borrowing them for a lack of something better._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame fora week? What will happen with Kouga and Inuyasha? What will happen with Ayame and Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. Some of the names mentioned are actually from Yu Yu Hakusho I know. I couldn't think of any good Japanese last names._

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Twenty: What Better Present Could I Ask For?_

Inuyasha said, "You are kidding me right?"

Kouga said, "No I'm not. He found out from me. I had to drag it out of Daisuke to find out if you were alright. You looked like death warmed over man. If it weren't for the heart machine there I would have sworn you were a corpse. You looked like one of those Zombies off those Zombie movies."

Inuyasha and his laughed till the doctor came. Inuyasha wasn't happy with him in the least. The others got there only to hear someone yelling really loudly and neither could tell if it was Kouga or Inuyasha or maybe Sesshoumaru.

Dr. Daisuke said, "Well I am glad you are doing better. You had us worried there for a moment."

Inuyasha was beyond pissed and Kouga new it. Especially when Inuyasha snarled at Daisuke. He was like Sesshoumaru he didn't snarl unless provoked.

Kagome, Ayame, and Daichi all heard the snarl when they came into the hospital. Then they heard a hiss just behind them. They all turned to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

Kagome said, "What's wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Ouch I hate to be the one on the end of that temper. Ooooh I haven't heard him that angry in a long time."

Kagome said, "So that is Inuyasha I take it?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Oh yeah its Inuyasha alright. He is the only person I know that can snarl and make my blood run cold even when its not me he's directed it at."

They all saw Sesshoumaru physically shutter at the prospect of his younger brother's temper. They could all hear Inuyasha yelling at whoever it was by then.

Inuyasha yelled, "ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE DOC? I MEAN ITS ON MY RECORDS I'M ALLERGIC TO THAT SHIT. YOU HAVE TWO DRUGS TO USE AND YOU DECIDED TO USE THE ONE I AM ALLERGIC TO. I SHOULD GET UP AND LET MY CLAWS HAVE SOME FUN."

Daisuke said, "Now Inuyasha we had no idea you were allergic to that. We never checked your charts to find out."

Inuyasha yelled, "BULL SHIT. I ASKED YOUR PERSON OPERATING THE DRUG IF IT WAS THAT AND HE TOLD ME NO. AND I ALSO HAVE A NICE BRACELET HERE THAT TELLS YOU I AM ALLERGIC SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT ONE DOC. YOU THINK MY ATTITUDE IS BAD YOU JUST WAIT TILL MY BROTHER GETS HERE. NOT ONLY DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT DRUG BUT THE OTHER ONE YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HIM YOU GUYS FUCKED UP. KOUGA HAD TO TELL HIM. YOU HAVE SEEN NOTHING IF YOU THINK I'M MAD. HE ISN'T RESTRAINED TO A BED. HE WILL POSSIBLE KILL YOU OR AT LEAST MAKE IT SO YOU WILL NEED TO STAY HERE IN THE HOSPITAL AS A PATIENT OR YOU MIGHT HAVE TO FIND A NEW JOB. ASS HOLE."

Kouga said, "Ouch man. My ears."

Inuyasha said, "Sorry Kouga. But the damn asshole deserved it. I mean how hard is it to listen to someone or to check a medical alert bracelet. I mean the letter are there in bold red ink. How can you miss it?"

Inuyasha showed him the bracelet and Kouga said, "You have a point. Wanna explain that one doc?"

Daisuke never got a chance to explain. Sesshoumaru and them came in there and Sesshoumaru grabbed the doctor and threw him literally out of the room and shut the door with an excuse me.

Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged looks and then both hissed. They could all see Sesshoumaru literally yelling at this guy. No one could tell what he was saying.

Inuyasha said, "He isn't yelling volume wise like I was. He is using that nice soft lecture voice of his but with the anger put into it. I would hate to be the doctor at the moment and I am glad I am not the one on the end of that one."

Kagome went over to him and put her arms around his neck being very careful not to hurt him even more. Ayame had done the same to Kouga. Both girls sat on the end of their respective guys beds while Daichi sat in a chair between the two of them.

Ayame said, "So now what Kouga? Where do we go from here?"

Kouga said, "Well Inuyasha and I will be staying in here for another few days. In the mean while you are going home."

Ayame said, "We have no home remember Kouga. The Togashi's kicked us out remember. They kicked us out when they fired you so where is home Kouga. My car."

Kouga was about to answer her when Sesshoumaru walked in and answered her.

Sesshoumaru said, "No you and Kouga will be living with Inuyasha and I. Our house is plenty big enough and there is more than enough room for the four of us. Five maybe six if our girls come with us. I mean Liza and Kagome by the way."

Ayame said, "Wait your letting us live with you guys?"

She looked from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said, "I suggested it. Sesshoumaru agreed to it. So long as you guys stay out of the Western half of the manner there is nothing wrong with it. The Western half is Sesshoumaru's half. You two will be staying in the Eastern Wing which is mine. Its plenty big enough so there will be no problems."

Kouga said, "Exactly how many wings are there to your house guys?"

Sesshoumaru said, "There is a Western wing which like he said is mine. The Eastern wing is his. The Northern wing isn't anything except a library. And the Southern wing is nothing but basically a .."

Inuyasha said, "The entire Southern wing is used for parties. It has a ballroom, a movie theater, a bar, which we are never to touch unless there is a party then he don't care so long as we don't leave the house without someone sober to drive."

Sesshoumaru said, "And like you listen to that rule. You have at least 12 dui's I have to get cleared because you won't stay off the road while at the party."

Inuyasha said, "Hey I say I did pretty good. I never once hit anything or anyone. I never ran stop lights or signs. And I obeyed traffic laws other than the whole drink and drive thing."

Sesshoumaru said, "How someone can accumulate 12 dui's in one night I don't know. And anyway Inuyasha didn't you scrap your mustang when you wrapped it around a tree."

Inuyasha said, "Hey that wasn't my fault and you know it. I got ran off the road. I told you that."

Sesshoumaru said, "You were on the wrong side of it to start with. You dang near crashed into the semi that was coming toward you. You can't drive while completely intoxicated. After one or two maybe. But not after that much."

Inuyasha laughed. Kouga looked at him and laughed.

Ayame said, "Now you sound like this idiot over here. He tried to drive his old car to the store at night after getting completely plastered. How many did you have that night Kouga like 12, 16 beers?"

Kouga said, "No I had 3 shots of whiskey, 3 vodka tonics, and 2 beers. Then I tried to drive all the way to the store which was like what 8 miles from the house."

Inuyasha said, "What happened to the car?"

Ayame said, "The dumb ass here drove it off a cliff. But not before having enough common sense to jump out of it."

Inuyasha laughed at that. Kouga looked at him.

Kouga said, "Inuyasha it was a really good car. It was an 87 thunderbird."

Inuyasha had stopped laughing and was now looking at him in complete dismay. He could not believe what he had just been told.

Inuyasha said, "Kouga no offense man but Kagome should have killed you when she shot you for scraping that car."

Kagome just shook her head.

Sesshoumaru said, "Your lucky I didn't shoot you Inuyasha for scrapping your cherry red mustang. Especially after I had to pay for it. I mean you are so lucky we aren't in the United States anymore because if we were you would actually be in jail right now and you know it."

Kouga said, "I thought you came back t o Tokyo so he could go to school Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Not highly likely. The reason he's even in the grade he is right is because I pulled some strings. That boy never goes to school anyway. The only reason he even started was going was because of Kikyo now its going to be because of Kagome. And because if he don't I get fired. The reason we left the United States and came back here was because the dumb ass got himself involved with an armed robbery over there and they got his license number. The dumb ass asked me to hide him. So we packed up and left. That's what you get for getting high huh Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "Yes sir."

They all saw his ears were down. Sesshoumaru was still pissed at him for that one.

Sesshoumaru said, "Your just lucky Liza wanted to come home anyway or you wouldn't have been sent back here. Your also lucky I used another name while over there or they would know where you are now."

Kagome said, "Did anyone get hurt?"

Inuyasha said, "No all we actually stole was a little money and some of the merchandise and stuff from the customers."

Sesshoumaru said, "No Inuyasha would never allow them to hurt anyone. Even if he isn't thinking straight to make a good judgement he still wouldn't allow them to hurt anyone either."

Inuyasha smiled a little at that.

Kagome said, "Well its all in the past anyway. So no harm no foul."

Ayame said, "Yeah well your little miss goodie two shoes. Your not like the rest of us."

Kagome laughed at that one. Everyone looked at her. Daichi had moved over to Kouga's bed while Sesshoumaru sat on the other side of Kagome on Inuyasha's bed.

Inuyasha said, "Why are you laughing? Its true."

Kagome said, "I am laughing because its not true. I am not as good as you all think."

Kouga said, "Yeah so you.."

Kagome said, "Shut up or I'll tell Ayame.'

Kouga said, "So tell her. It doesn't matter anyway. Inuyasha did you know your girlfriend here smokes when she's worried?"

Kagome looked like she was going to kill Kouga.

Inuyasha said, "Yeah so what. What's your point? Tell me something I didn't already know."

Kagome looked at him weird.

Inuyasha said, "I could taste it when you kissed me earlier."


	21. What Better Present Could I Ask For? p2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted. I do not own some of the names mentioned in here as well. I am only borrowing them for a lack of something better._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame fora week? What will happen with Kouga and Inuyasha? What will happen with Ayame and Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. Some of the names mentioned are actually from Yu Yu Hakusho I know. I couldn't think of any good Japanese last names._

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Twenty One: What Better Present Could I Ask For? Part 2_

Kagome said, "Oh ok. Well anyway. I still won't tell her that is your job Kouga not mine."

Ayame said, "Tell me what exactly?"

Kouga said, "I will tell you later alright."

Ayame said, "Before I leave?"

Kouga said, "Before you leave."

Ayame said, "Alright then. Then what makes you like us Kagome?"

Kagome said, "You honestly think that anything you guys have done can match anything I did."

Inuyasha said, "Attempted Suicide doesn't count Kagome. Got anything else."

Kagome said, "I wasn't even considering that and it wasn't attempted."

Inuyasha said, "Ok so what then?"

Kagome said, "Well you remember what I told you happened to my dad Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I remember. Why?"

Kagome reached inside her bag and grabbed another book. It was another album. She handed it to him and he took it. Everyone was waiting to see what was in it.

Kagome said, "Go ahead and look. It's the same as the last one only difference its everything someone could use against me."

Inuyasha said, "What do you mean use against you?"

Kagome said, "No one has been caught in any of those. That's what I mean."

Inuyasha opened the book and saw a news paper clipping that read,

'_A father of three died outside his office today when an unknown assailant shot him 16 times.'_

Inuyasha turned the page and saw another one,

'_Man accused of setting the sunset shrine on fire was found dead by police late yesterday night when his neighbor reported at strange smell coming from his apartment.'_

Inuyasha again turned the page and saw another one,

'_The robbers in last months botched robbery that left a young woman and her son dead were found dead after a 911 call came in about there being an accident out on Hillcrest road late today.'_

That was all that was in there. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had literally walked out of the room and away from them.

Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome left with her purse in her hand. What's in there anyway?"

Inuyasha said, "Kagome lost her whole family in tragic ways. Her father was killed when she was two in a car accident when a drunk driver hit them. Her grandfather died when the sunset shrine burned down. And her mother and brother were killed in a botched armed robbery."

Everyone had voiced that was horrible.

Inuyasha said, "In here is an account of everyone who has hurt her. The man who was driving the other car when her father was killed was shot in front of his office 16 times. The guy accused of starting the fire that killed her grandfather was found dead in his apartment. And the robbers who killed her mother and father were killed in a car accident."

Sesshoumaru said, "Why can that be used against her?"

Inuyasha said, "Because she's the one who did it. She took revenge out on the ones who hurt her the most. She took the lives of those who took her family away. Because none of them have been solved she can still go to jail for them all."

Daichi said, "Yeah that all out ranks everything all of you have done."

Inuyasha actually got out of bed against his brother's wishes and changed into his clothes again. Then went to find Kagome. He found her out on the smoking deck where she was actually smoking a cigarette. He went out there and went over to her. He put his arms around her softly so as not to hurt her.

Kagome said, "You should be in bed resting. Not out here with me."

Inuyasha said, "You won you know. But anyway I understand why you did what you did. They took your family away from you."

Kagome said, "I never killed them myself. I hired people to do it. But if they ever found out that it was I who hired them I can be put in jail for murder."

Inuyasha said, "And we would get you out of it. Sesshoumaru has friends in high places Kagome. If anyone ever found out I would get you out of it. I swear to God I will."

Kagome said, "That's really sweet of you Inuyasha but I would have to decline that offer. I am not proud of what I did but I will take my punishment like a man. I will not run from my problems."

Inuyasha said, "Isn't that what you did by coming to this side of town?"

Kagome said, "No I came over here because I couldn't stand being over there anymore. That side of town holds everything hurtful in my life. Its where my dad, grandfather, mother and brother, as well as Hojo died. I couldn't stay there anymore and not want to try again."

Inuyasha said, "Don't tell Sesshoumaru this. But can I steal one from you."

Kagome looked at him and grabbed another one and lit it then gave him it. Inuyasha took it and drew in a really long drag from it. Then held his breath to actually savor it.

Kagome said, "I take it that its been a while since your last one."

Inuyasha said, "Almost a whole month Kagome. Do you know how much work I have to put into in order to not smell like smoke when I do it? I gave up trying to hide it. Now I can just blame you for it."

Kagome laughed and said, "True. Oh and I don't do it when I'm worried I do it twice as bad when I am worried. I do this when no one is around to scold me or anything."

Inuyasha said, "I won't scold you so you can do it all you want so long as you share."

Kagome said, "I can do that."

Inuyasha said, "But when you get pregnant your stopping and so am I."

Kagome said, "Who said I'm going to be pregnant?"

Inuyasha said, "I am only saying if we do stay together and nothing should happen then when we have kids then we stop alright."

Kagome said, "Alright sounds good to me."

Sesshoumaru on the other hand had seen his brother with one in his hand. He at first thought it was Kagome's till he saw Inuyasha was the one smoking it. Sesshoumaru just shook his head and headed for the room again.

Once there he sat on the chair.

Kouga said, "They making out?"

Sesshoumaru said, "No their out there smoking both of them. Man I get him off one thing and he starts another. Well at least its only tobacco this time and not weed or anything else."

Ayame said, "Yeah that's at least legal."

Sesshoumaru said, "Good point Ayame."

Inuyasha said, "I actually don't want to stay here anymore. I mean I can walk just fine. It hurts a little but nothing I can't handle. I just want to go home."

Kagome said, "So we'll go home. That was a nice thing you did for Kouga you know."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know."

Kouga said, "Sesshoumaru, Daichi can you guys excuse me and Ayame for a minute?"

Sesshoumaru and Daichi both got up and said, "Yeah we'll go bug Inuyasha and Kagome for a while."

They both left. And Ayame looked at her older brother.

Kouga said, "I said I would tell you before you left. So now is as good as any time with Inuyasha gone and all."

Ayame said, "What was Kagome talking about Kouga?"

Kouga said, "You remember how I was getting sick a lot?'

Ayame said, "Yeah why?"

Kouga said, "Well I was really sick and I knew it. See the time I was in the hospital that time when you were little. I was having surgery to actually remove one of my Kidneys because it wasn't working anymore and it was making me sick. Well this time my other Kidney and my liver were actually stopping what they were supposed to."

Ayame said, "Wait you were that sick and you never told me. How could you?"

Kouga said, "Ayame you have to understand I wanted you to be happy and not worry about me. I was sending you out into the world this time because I was going to die soon. I actually tried to get Kagome to kill me so you could have the money."

Ayame said, "What money? Oh you mean the 2 million that is on your life."

Kouga said, "Yeah I had the Togashi's help me with the insurance policy when I became ill. That way if I died you wouldn't end up back on the street Ayame. You can understand that right. I never wanted you to end up back where we started from."

Ayame said, "I would rather have you Kouga. I don't want some large amount of money if I can't share it with you. I don't want a life if your not part of it."

Kouga said, "Ayame do you understand why I at least tried to do it? Where I am coming from?"

Ayame said, "Yeah I do. You worked hard to get us where we are now. You always have and probably always will. But you should have told me Kouga. Are you going to be ok now?"

Kouga said, "Do you remember the nice lady and boy who gave us the food and money that one time?"

Ayame said, "Yeah I do. Why?"

Kouga said, "Inuyasha and his mother were the nice lady and boy. They were the ones who saved us Ayame. Inuyasha told me had his mother known we were orphans she would have taken us in. We would have had a home had we asked her to take us with her. He saved our lives that day they both did. You owe him a huge thank you Ayame."

Ayame said, "Are you going to be ok? I will thank him later after you answer my question."

Kouga said, "Yes thanks to Inuyasha again. I will be fine. He gave me a new Kidney and part of his own Liver Ayame. He saved my life again. He saved us again."

Ayame wrapped her arms around Kouga and cried. She didn't want her brother to die and now she was going to have him for many years to come.

Kouga said, "I actually want to go home with you. I have spent enough time in this hospital."

Ayame said, "I want you to come home as well Kouga. Do you think they will let you?"


	22. What Better Present Could I Ask For? p3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted. I do not own some of the names mentioned in here as well. I am only borrowing them for a lack of something better._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame for a week? What will happen with Kouga and Inuyasha? What will happen with Ayame and Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. Some of the names mentioned are actually from Yu Yu Hakusho I know. I couldn't think of any good Japanese last names._

_I would like to thank my beta Stabler. Dinozzo. Fan for helping me work this all out._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Twenty Two: What Better Present Could I Ask For? Part 3_

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way back to the room where Kouga and Ayame were waiting for them to return. They had gone with the other two to see if they could all go home. Kouga was actually all ready to leave. He just wanted to sleep in a normal bed without being hooked up to anything for a while. It would be the first time he could go to sleep without anyone watching him all night to make sure he didn't stop breathing so he was looking forward to it actually. Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting outside for someone to tell them what to do with the stuff. Daichi had gone out and informed them of the situation so far.

Kouga and Ayame were waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to return and tell them if he had to stay or if he could go home. When they walked inside the room they looked very downcast so Kouga was prepared to be told to go back to bed and wait.

Kouga said, "So can we leave or not?"

Inuyasha said, "The doctor said no but Sesshoumaru is already tearing into him so it's only a matter of time before the doctor cracks and lets us leave. We were told to wait in here until we get word that we can go."

Kagome said, "Yeah I don't think I've ever seen him this mad at least not that I have seen since I've known him anyway. Not even when he threw the doctor out of here did he look as pissed as I just saw him. That doctor could really end up being dead by the end of the day."

Kouga said, "So we'll get to leave if he cracks the doctor?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah we will and Ginta and Hakkaku have been told to follow us when we leave or in the worst case scenario they are to follow Sesshoumaru and Ayame back to school where she can get her car then they are to head back toward my house."

Kouga said, "Why not have Daichi take Ayame back to the school to get her car now why we wait that way it's all ready for when we can leave?"

Inuyasha said, "That's actually a good idea. Hang on a minute."

Inuyasha dialed a single number into his phone and waited.

"_Hello?"_

Inuyasha said, "Hey Daichi. We were wondering if you would take Ayame out to get her car now so they wouldn't have to make a side trip to get it."

"_Yeah I don't mind. Whenever she's ready I'll take her. Why doesn't Kagome go with her so she isn't in her car alone? I know how scary this place can be at night especially the school."_

Inuyasha said, "Daichi suggests you go with Ayame, Kagome. That way she isn't driving alone at night he says the school can be pretty scary at night."

Kagome said, "Yeah alright I can do that. I have no qualms about it. Come on Ayame lets get going so we can get back before the boys have to leave."

Ayame leaned over and kissed Kouga on the cheek and hugged him.

Ayame said, "I will see you when I come back."

Kouga said, "Alright I will see you."

Ayame and Kagome left the hospital room Inuyasha returned his attention back to the phone.

Inuyasha said, "The girls are headed out to you alright."

"_Alright. I see them coming. I will talk to you later alright."_

Inuyasha said, "Alright. Talk at ya later man. And be careful ok. Bye."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and went and sat on the edge of Kouga's bed where he sat. They waited for word from Sesshoumaru. They were sitting there when Kouga decided to ask Inuyasha a question.

Kouga said, "Inuyasha can I ask you something?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah go ahead."

Kouga said, "If you could go back and do everything over with the knowledge of what happened would you? Would you let it go as it did or would you change it to see how things would have ended up?"

Inuyasha said, "Well I would do it all again and not change a thing except maybe not get into trouble as much. That would be about the only thing oh and I would tell my mom you two were orphans so you guys could come live with us. That would be about it."

Kouga said, "That's all you'd change. Why?"

Inuyasha said, "If I changed everything then I wouldn't have met Kagome. I would probably have gone to her room in the hospital after Kikyo died though but that would be about it. I would have paid closer attention to the ones around me. That would be about it. If I changed everything then I would never meet Kagome."

Kouga said, "You have a point. I'm glad you finally found someone to make you happy again. It kind of sucked having you all down in the dumps all the time."

Inuyasha said, "So am I Kouga. So am I."

They sat there and talked for hours on end. Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He grabbed it and saw Sesshoumaru's number.

Inuyasha said, "So can we go home or do we have to stay in this place?"

"_Come on lets go home. And hurry up because I'm not waiting all damn night for your ass. You two have school in the morning and yes _you're_ going."_

Inuyasha heard a click and then hung up his own phone. He looked at Kouga and got up.

Inuyasha said, "Come on lets go home Kouga."

Kouga and Inuyasha both made their way to the main lobby of the hospital. Inuyasha called Kagome's cell phone.

"_Hello Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha said, "Hey Kagome. Where are you two? On your way here?"

"_We are waiting out side for you actually. We just pulled up and man you two better hurry. Sesshoumaru does not look happy at all."_

Inuyasha knew if Sesshoumaru was pissed and Liza was home she would take the brunt of his attitude. So he was going to have to do something really stupid in order to get him to take it out on him and not her. That was the thing about Sesshoumaru once he got mad then there was only one thing to do. Make sure he didn't get whoever he was dating at the time and that meant Inuyasha had to take the beating most of the time if he didn't go to the workout room. Which was almost never. Inuyasha loved his brother don't get me wrong. But he sometimes found him to be a complete pain in the ass. The two of them finally got outside and Kagome was right Sesshoumaru didn't look happy in the least. He wasn't even cracking a fake smile. Which meant Inuyasha was going to be really sore in the morning.

_**(An Hour later)**_

The group was back at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's house. Liza came out and Sesshoumaru hugged her.

Sesshoumaru said, "I'm going to help them then I will come get you alright. So just go back to what you were doing alright."

Liza said, "Alright darling. Hello Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "Hello Liza."

Liza went back into the house and the others all carried a box or two into another one of the rooms in the eastern half of the house. After we get everything into the house and near the Eastern wing of the house Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame all go down to pick out a room for them. Kagome stayed with the others and watched as Sesshoumaru went to find Liza.

Inuyasha said, "Ok you two pick your room. This one behind me is mine."

Kouga said, "Are you sure you want us this close to you?"

Inuyasha said, "Kouga just pick a room alright. If I didn't want you near me then I wouldn't have suggested you two come live here with us."

Kouga and Ayame looked at all the rooms and Ayame walked into one room and found it to be perfect. The walls were white and the furniture was perfect. It had a huge four-poster western style sleigh bed. The room had a huge floor length mirror. It had a balcony type window that opened up into the garden. Ayame loved it actually. Inuyasha was standing near the door with a smile on his face.

Inuyasha said, "I take you like this room Ayame?"

Ayame said, "Yeah I do. Its so beautiful."

Inuyasha said, "Then this one is yours if you want it."

Ayame said, "Oh cool."

Inuyasha said, "Let's go see if your brother has found a room yet."

They went down and found Kouga in another room. It was painted red with pure black claw marks along the wall and the comforter was red with black claw marks as well. The wood in the room was red cherry wood. The carpet was blood red. There was a huge floor to ceiling window. There was a huge walk in closet and another full length mirror near the closet door.

Inuyasha said, "You like this one Kouga."

Kouga said, "Yeah can I have this one?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah you can. Come on lets go bring your stuff into the rooms."

The three of them came down the hall and Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't in the main entrance hall. He looked around and then turned to the others.

Inuyasha said, "Where did Sesshoumaru go?"

Kagome said, "I think he went to go find Liza. Why?"

Inuyasha said, "I've got to talk to him nothing more. Why don't you guys get their things into their rooms alright? I will be right back."

Inuyasha left and went to find Sesshoumaru. He went into the Western Wing of the manor. He followed his brother's scent to where he was. Inuyasha went through the hallway and found his brother to be in his room with Liza. He was listening to his brother and Liza. He heard Liza tell him to stop to just quit. Inuyasha went into the room and saw Sesshoumaru going toward Liza. Inuyasha went and stood between his brother and Liza. Inuyasha stood his ground as Sesshoumaru went toward him.

Inuyasha said, "Liza, do me a favor and go out to the main hall with the others."

Liza said, "What about you Inuyasha? You can't possibly stand up to him."

Inuyasha said, "I can stand more than you now go. He's already mad and I can take it you can't so please Liza just go alright. He would never forgive himself if he ever hurt you."

Liza left the room and went into the main hallway where the others were moving the other two into their room. Kouga noticed Inuyasha wasn't with her and that she looked like she was crying or had been crying. He went over to her.

Kouga said, "What happened and where is Inuyasha?"

Liza said, "Sesshoumaru isn't happy. He tried to attack me and Inuyasha got between us. He's still in there with him."

Kouga went toward the room to find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.


	23. What Better Present Could I Ask For? P4

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted. I do not own some of the names mentioned in here as well. I am only borrowing them for a lack of something better._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So how will Inuyasha and Kagome start over? How will things turn out between them after Inuyasha goes with Ayame fora week? What will happen with Kouga and Inuyasha? What will happen with Ayame and Kagome? Well read and find out. Please read and review. Some of the names mentioned are actually from Yu Yu Hakusho I know. I couldn't think of any good Japanese last names._

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Twenty Three: What Better Present Could I Ask For? Part 4_

Inuyasha had been in the room and was standing in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was advancing on him fairly fast. Inuyasha didn't back off as his older brother came toward him. Sesshoumaru kept going toward him. He was really pissed off. Inuyasha knew that this was going to be very painful.

Inuyasha said, "Sesshoumaru listen to me you don't want to do this. Not now you can wait until most of our guests are gone."

Sesshoumaru only growled in response to his brother's pleads. And continued toward him. Sesshoumaru knew that what he was going to do was wrong but he couldn't help it there had been way too many fights lately. His stress level was way to high for all of this.

Once Sesshoumaru got to Inuyasha he swung his fist at him. Inuyasha tried to block it but only managed to get hit in the side of the head instead of directly in the face. Sesshoumaru kept throwing punch after punch at Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued to try and block his punches but wasn't be successful at it. After what seemed like hours Inuyasha lost consciousness.

Kouga had found the two brothers. Sesshoumaru was literally beating the hell out of Inuyasha who laid on the floor not moving at all. Kouga became really worried because it seemed like Sesshoumaru had no idea that Inuyasha wasn't moving to block his punches in the least. Kouga knew if he didn't stop this Sesshoumaru would most likely kill Inuyasha. What Kouga didn't know was that by stepping into the fight he would be the new target. That was how Sesshoumaru worked if you stopped or interrupted something he was doing to relieve stress then the relieve would be taken out on you. Kouga went toward Sesshoumaru and when he threw another punch at Inuyasha Kouga grabbed his fist and Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga then took a swing at him and missed because Kouga moved.

Kouga said, "Sesshoumaru what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention to anything that Kouga was saying just like he hadn't heard Inuyasha's pleas for him to stop. Sesshoumaru kept swinging at Kouga and Kouga kept crawling away backward and telling him to stop. Sesshoumaru landed one punch on Kouga and only hit his knee. Kouga nearly screamed but bite it done. Inuyasha regained consciousness right when Sesshoumaru landed a punch on Kouga's left knee. Inuyasha got to his knees and looked at Kouga.

Inuyasha said, "Kouga I am only going to say this once. After I get his attention get the hell out of here alright and don't let anyone back here. Do you understand?"

Kouga said, "Hell no am I going to let this monster continue to beat on you."

Inuyasha said, "Kouga I'm saying this because I know that in a few minutes he will tire himself out and will quit this isn't the first time I have encountered his temper but you gave him a new target therefore you gave him more vigor to fight. If I get his attention and he hits me a while then he will get tired again then after a while he will quit. Please Kouga just get out of here before you get really hurt. Your not used to his punches if you think the one you got hurt then he only grazed you alright. He could have easily broken that knee of yours with one punch just go. NOW"

Inuyasha swung at Sesshoumaru and connected with the back of his big brother's head who turned and snarled at Inuyasha who looked at him and got up. He started to back away from him so Kouga could get away without being seen.

Inuyasha said, "Kouga run now. Come on Sesshoumaru come get me. I won't run away like the wolf does. Come on you coward come hit me."

Kouga watched as Sesshoumaru swung at Inuyasha who blocked it but was punched in the head again and was knocked into the night stand. The lamp fell and shattered next to Inuyasha's head. Kouga watched as Sesshoumaru literally got on top of Inuyasha and started to beat the hell out of him. Inuyasha had his arms around his face to block most of the blows. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only twenty minutes in actuality, Sesshoumaru threw a full force punch at Inuyasha and then quit. He sat next to Inuyasha who laid there on the floor in front of Sesshoumaru's feet for a while before lowering his arms and looking at his brothers face. He saw the far off look in his eyes that he gets after he is totally exhausted with fighting and everything.

Inuyasha sat up and moved very slowly over to his brother who was sitting there. Sesshoumaru looked at him cause he saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked at Inuyasha and saw the blood that ran down his face. Kouga saw the tears come to Sesshoumaru's eyes and saw Inuyasha go over to his big brother and wrap his arms around him and hold him to his chest.

Inuyasha said, "Its alright Sesshoumaru I know you didn't mean it. You never do I made the mistake of walking in on you but you have to be more careful alright. You almost hit Liza but I got between you two alright before she was hurt. She is scared though alright."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and that was all. Sesshoumaru sat there with Inuyasha who had his arms wrapped around him and was trying to get him to calm down he was crying and Inuyasha knew why. The beatings never lasted this long and were never this intense so he must look like shit since he hurt pretty badly.

Sesshoumaru said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I never meant to hurt you. I love you ok."

Inuyasha said, "Sesshoumaru I already told you its ok. I know you didn't mean it ok. You never do that's why I'm not mad at you and why I love you and not hate you. You are a good big brother you just have a very stress filled life that's all. You loose it occasionally everybody does it."

Kouga said, "Are you two going to be alright now or what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga and saw the fact he was sitting on the ground instead of standing by the door. He wondered if he got into the fight as well. Sesshoumaru got up and walked out of the room and into one of the many bathrooms in the manner. Kouga moved over to Inuyasha who looked like he was about to pass out anytime now. Sesshoumaru came back with a first aid kit in his hand. He walked over to Inuyasha and knelt down. He cleaned up the wounds he himself had caused then bandaged up those that needed to be bandaged up. He looked at Kouga and saw Kouga was literally favoring his right leg more than his left. He was actually keeping his weight off his left leg.

Sesshoumaru said, "You got between up huh Kouga?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah he did. You can't blame him he didn't know Sesshoumaru. He was only trying to help me out that's all. You only barely hit his left knee. Not enough to break it but I bet it hurts like hell though."

Kouga said, "I'm fine really. It doesn't hurt that much."

Sesshoumaru said, "If it don't hurt then stand up and put weight on it then smart ass."

Kouga got to his feet and put all his weight on it. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched as Kouga put all his weight on his left leg and watched as his leg gave out on him and he fell to the floor. Both tried to move fast enough to stop him from hitting the floor but it didn't work. He still ended up hitting the ground. The two Inu demons were really worried there now. Because if Kouga fell then that meant Sesshoumaru must have really fucked him up good. Sesshoumaru felt really small at the moment. He actually felt really bad about doing that to him.

Sesshoumaru said, "Are you alright Kouga?"

Kouga said, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just really dizzy that's all. Its not even my leg right now. I know it gave out on me and all but I'm actually just really dizzy at the moment."

Sesshoumaru got up and went over toward him and that was when Kouga passed out and fell backward on the floor. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha moved toward him. Inuyasha looked at his brother for an answer but got nothing in return.

Inuyasha said, "Sesshoumaru what happened to him?"

Sesshoumaru said, "I think the pain may have gotten to him I'm not sure. Lets just let him rest for a while then we'll think of something alright."

Inuyasha said, "Alright. Him and Ayame picked their rooms already. He actually picked the room opposite mine. You now the red one with the black claw marks instead of mine which is black with red claw marks."

Sesshoumaru picked Kouga up and took him to his new room where Ginta and Hakkaku were unpacking his things and putting them away.

Ginta said, "What happened to Kouga?"

Sesshoumaru said, "He passed out. Keep an eye on him for us would ya."

Hakkaku said, "Yeah alright."

Sesshoumaru placed Kouga down on his bed and then walked out to see which one of the rooms Ayame had picked out. He made his way down there and found her in his step mother's room. That was weird because Liza had been going to take that room and Inuyasha nearly had a fit about it. Now there was a wolf in it that Inuyasha didn't exactly care for it was all really weird.

Sesshoumaru then went into Inuyasha's room and found him lying on his side in bed. Sesshoumaru went over to him and found him to be completely asleep. Inuyasha was completely taxed at the moment. Sesshoumaru knew this. He loved his little brother a lot and always would but was starting to think that maybe it would be better for him on his own. He would have to talk to Liza about it. She wanted to leave Japan anyway she always said she wanted to live in Barcelona Spain. Sesshoumaru went out to find Liza. He had to apologize for everything he had done so far.

Inuyasha woke up a while later and heard all their guests in Ayame's room talking. He walked over to her room and stood by the door. Everyone in the room looked at him and Kagome saw the bruises and things and went over to him.

Kouga said, "I told them what happened Inuyasha. Kagome went into your room and saw all the bruises and stuff on your face. She asked what happened sorry man."

Inuyasha said, "Nah its alright. I'm not mad or worried about it. Like I told you Kouga its not the first time so I'm fine with it. It doesn't even hurt anymore anyway."


	24. What Better Present Could I Ask For? p5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted. I do not own some of the names mentioned in here as well. I am only borrowing them for a lack of something better._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So will Inuyasha and Kagome be ok? Will Sesshoumaru and Liza be alright? What will happen between Kouga and Ayame now? Will Kouga and Inuyasha really be best friends? What will Sesshoumaru and Liza decide? Will Inuyasha be left alone to fend for himself? Well read and find out._

_Please read and review. Some of the names mentioned are actually from Yu Yu Hakusho I know. I couldn't think of any good Japanese last names._

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Twenty Four: What Better Present Could I Ask For? Part 5_

Kagome reached up and touched his face and Inuyasha hissed out in utter pain. Kagome looked at him really worried. She knew Sesshoumaru had a temper she didn't know that he was capable of doing this. Inuyasha went over with Kagome and sat on a chair with her in his lap. Ayame was on her bed with Daichi who actually to his surprise had his head on her lap. Kouga was sitting on the other side of her facing out toward the room with his back to the wall. Ayame was leaning against his chest. Ginta and Hakkaku were seated on the floor next to the bed near the two wolves and the one human.

Ayame said, "Why would Sesshoumaru do that to you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "He didn't exactly do this to me. He was pissed off to start with and I got between him and Liza so he wouldn't hit her. I know stupid but hey I'm used to it so don't worry about it. I just hope you learned a lesson from all this Kouga."

Kouga said, "Yeah trust me I'm not going to get between you two again. You should see my knee man its all black and blue its so gross. Hurts like hell too."

Inuyasha said, "Next time someone is fighting don't get into it. Let them be and they will eventually tire out."

Kagome said, "He could have killed you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "No he wouldn't. Could have yes but he wouldn't do it. He loves me I'm his little brother and only family he wouldn't actually hurt me or kill me. Now enough alright leave it alone."

They all agreed that it was over so there was no point in dwelling on the past. They decided to focus on things more important at the moment. Kouga remembered that Kagome said she would tell them her birthday when they were all together well they were so he decided to ask her again.

Kouga said, "So Kagome now that you have Inuyasha's attention too. When is your birthday anyway?"

Inuyasha said, "Why do you want to know when my girlfriend's birthday is anyway?"

Kagome said, "I know his and he asked me mine while you two were in the hospital and I told him I wouldn't tell him unless I told you two together."

Inuyasha said, "Ok so when is it then?"

Kagome said, "Guess. Its sometime this week."

Ayame knew she had told her already so she was trying really hard not to laugh. Daichi was trying hard not to laugh as well.

Kouga said, "What is so funny you two?"

Kagome said, "They know when it is. The only ones who don't know are you, Inuyasha, Ginta, Hakkaku and Inuyasha's brother as well his girl. So you four guess when it is."

Inuyasha had a hunch he smiled at how smart he was.

Inuyasha said, "Your birthday's today huh?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "How the hell did you figure that one out?"

Inuyasha said, "Your cell phone says it's your birthday actually."

Kagome looked at him then realized her cell phone had a reminder on it. She cursed herself for being stupid.

Inuyasha said, "Why would you call yourself stupid for not noticing that?"

Kagome said, "Ah just leave it be."

Kouga said, "So you still 16 or are you 17?"

Kagome said, "I just turned 16 Kouga."

Inuyasha said, "Cool. So what are we doing to celebrate?"

Kagome laughed and said, "Nothing. We're doing exactly as we are now."

Inuyasha looked at her and grabbed her hand then walked out they heard a door shut behind them and knew they went into his bed room. Inuyasha sat Kagome down on the bed and knelt infront of her.

He said, "Come on Kagome their has to be something we can do?"

Kagome said, "I don't want anything. Its just another reminder that I am alone alright. I just want to forget its even my birthday ok."

Inuyasha got up and wrapped his arms around her and held her. He knew what she meant he hated his birthday as well.

Inuyasha said, "I know what ya mean I hate mine too. Yeah I have Sesshoumaru but he's not my parents."

She looked at him and said, "When's yours by the way?"

Inuyasha said, "Mine is tomorrow actually. Sesshoumaru's is Wednesday, Liza's is Thursday, and Ayame's is Friday, Kouga's is Saturday this week."

Kagome said, "All week is birthday's. How do you guys put up with it?"

Inuyasha said, "By having parties that's how. So what do you say will you let us throw you a small party with just us? Please."

Kagome said, "Inuyasha that's not the point at all. See the reason I don't want the party is because the day my father and I went out for Ice cream was my birthday. I don't like my birthday because it's the day I lost my dad and I don't want to remember it ok. I lost my dad on my birthday and I don't want to ever remember it again. We were going out for ice cream for my second birthday when we were hit by the drunk driver. I don't want to have a party Inuyasha please can you just let it go by."

Inuyasha felt horrible for even asking that but he also knew that she had to get over this. So he wasn't going to give up on her right away. He was going to give her a party whether she wanted it or not.

Inuyasha said, "Kagome you are 16 now not 2. Its been 14 years since the accident. Why does it still bother you so much? Not that it shouldn't mind you but why still as if it was yesterday?"

Kagome said, "What do you know? You have someone to share everything with. You still have family to love you and take care of you. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. You have nothing to worry about. You have your life made already. You aren't in the same boat as me. You have Sesshoumaru I on the other hand have noone to be with. I have no family left how could you possibly understand anything I am feeling and anything I do with my life."

Kagome got up off the bed and walked away from him. She wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. He was pissing her off and it was beginning to get on her nerves a little bit. Kagome actually just wanted to go home and forget about everything that had happened in the last few days. Inuyasha went over to her and put his arms around her waist and put his chin on top of her head.

Inuyasha said, "Kagome, you know your right I will never know what your feeling or why you do what you do but damn it Kagome I want to know. All you have to do is tell me. But your wrong about me not being in the same boat as you. I do know what it means to be alone. Sesshoumaru is only my half brother and only by our father. He acts like my father more than my brother alright. I am left alone all the time. He doesn't want me any where near him why do you think I have this end of the house and he has the other end. There is a Kitchen at both ends of the house, same with the bathroom, living room, and library. I can't even go into the west end of the house to hang out with him. I am all alone every time I want to be around someone. So why don't you tell me what you feel alright?"

Kagome leaned into his chest. All she wanted at that moment was some comfort from someone other than herself. So she was accepting it from Inuyasha who inadvertently made her feel better somehow.

Kagome said, "I am totally alone that's how I feel right now. Even with you standing here with me the way you are I feel completely alone and isolated. Why is that Inuyasha do you know?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a while then turned her around to face him. He wanted to see her face while he answered her questions.

Inuyasha said, "Kagome I think you feel that way because you know that there is noone but Royakan. But I am not sure actually why you feel that way. I can try to help you out if you want to."

Kagome said, "Nah its ok. Can you take me home please Inuyasha? I'm just really tired right now."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I can take you home. Lets just go tell the others goodbye and then I will take you home."

Inuyasha and Kagome went back into Ayame's room where all the others were at the moment.

Kagome said, "Bye guys I will see you all at school tomorrow. Inuyasha's going to take me home."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah so I will be right back alright."

Inuyasha and Kagome then left to go get into his car so he could take her home. Once they were in front of her house she went to get out and Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She looked at him and saw the concerned look in his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25 The Open Gesture

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver wolf pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted. I do not own some of the names mentioned in here as well. I am only borrowing them for a lack of something better._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So will Inuyasha and Kagome be ok? Will Sesshoumaru and Liza be alright? What will happen between Kouga and Ayame now? Will Kouga and Inuyasha really be best friends? What will Sesshoumaru and Liza decide? Will Inuyasha be left alone to fend for himself? Well read and find out._

_Please read and review. Some of the names mentioned are actually from Yu Yu Hakusho I know. I couldn't think of any good Japanese last names._

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Twenty Five: The Open Gesture._

Kagome said, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "Are you sure your alright?"

Kagome said, "Yeah I'm fine puppy."

Inuyasha leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips softly. He then hugged her as well and she hugged him back.

Kagome said, "Thank you for taking me home Inuyasha. I love you."

Inuyasha said, "I love you to Nightingale. If you need anything remember you can call me alright."

Kagome said, "I will remember that. Good night."

Inuyasha said, "Good night Kagome."

Kagome got out of his car and went up to her house and went inside. She was met by Royakan. She knelt down and picked him up. She loved her new puppy he was all that was ever waiting for her when she came home. She went over to her couch and sat down with him in her arms. She was really sad and depressed it made her even more depressed when her phone rang. She let her answering machine get it. She heard the answering message.

"This is Kagome Higurashi and Hojo Fukimori we're not home right now but if you leave a message then we'll get back to you."

"_Hey Kagome it's Daichi I was wondering if you were alright. You left pretty early and Inuyasha looked really worried when I last saw him. He really does love you Kagome so please I'm asking don't hurt him like everybody else has. So if you want to talk or hang out for a while with someone then I'm up for it. Especially if its something you don't want to talk to Inuyasha about. So when you get this message go ahead and call me."_

Kagome sat there and waited for everything to get in through her head. She then thought about everything and figured that maybe having someone to talk to wasn't so bad. But she really didn't want to talk. She grabbed her phone and dialed Daichi's number.

"_Hello?"_

Kagome said, "Hi Daichi. It's Kagome."

"_Hi Kagome. I take it you got my message?"_

Kagome said, "Yeah I did. Can you come over? I kind of need to talk."

"_Yeah I can come over. Just give me the directions to your house and I will be right there._"

Kagome said, "Which cross street do you have?"

"_I am at Ivy and Sakura._"

Kagome knew Ivy was at the other end of Sakura from Lilly so he would have to go right on Sakura street.

Kagome said, "Your on Ivy right?"

"_Yeah. Why?_"

Kagome said, "Just making sure. Go right on Sakura street and my house is the Black one with Red trim."

"_Ok I will be there shortly._"

Kagome hung up her phone and went to make some tea for herself and maybe Daichi if he wanted any. She went back into her living room and waited for Daichi to arrive. She wondered if Inuyasha would be mad if he found out Daichi had been over to her house and that she was talking to him and not himself. She figured he would be mad at that fact but he would eventually get over it. Not that anything was ever going to happen between them or anything. She just needed someone to talk to that wasn't involved with her in anyway.


	26. Chapter 26 A secret is told

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver Wolf Pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted. I do not own some of the names mentioned in here as well. I am only borrowing them for a lack of something better._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So will Inuyasha and Kagome be ok? Will Sesshoumaru and Liza be alright? What will happen between Kouga and Ayame now? Will Kouga and Inuyasha really be best friends? What will Sesshoumaru and Liza decide? Will Inuyasha be left alone to fend for himself? Well read and find out._

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Twenty Six: A Secret is Told._

A hour later Daichi pulled into Kagome's driveway. He noticed there were no other cars in the drive. He got out of the car and headed up to her front door. He knocked on the door and waited for Kagome to answer it. He heard a small dog barking in the background. He thought that was pretty cute.

Kagome opened the door and said, "Come on in."

Daichi came in and followed Kagome into the living room where they sat on the couch. Kagome at first didn't say anything so Daichi just waited for her to talk.

Kagome said, "You remember how at the hospital Inuyasha said I attempted to kill myself?"

Daichi said, "Yeah I didn't get it though especially when you said it wasn't attempted."

Kagome said, "Well on Christmas Eve the same night as Kikyo actually I did the same thing as her. Like her I succeeded the only difference being I was given my life back and she wasn't."

Daichi said, "Why would you even consider doing that? I mean I know what happened to your family and all Inuyasha told us. But to consider suicide as your only option that's really sad."

Kagome said, "It was because my family was taken from me that I did it. That and Hojo."

Daichi said, "You mean the guy on the answering machine?"

Kagome said, "He was my boyfriend when my mom and brother were killed. So when I lost them I just moved in with him. We were on our way back from the movies and I was driving. The road was slick with ice and the car slid on black ice and it crashed into another car. The other driver was killed and Hojo was left paralyzed from the waist down. He didn't blame me so he told me neither did the other family."

Daichi said, "But you blamed yourself for it."

Kagome said, "Well yeah of course wouldn't you. Well a year after the accident Hojo killed himself. I was out of town on business and it was Christmas Eve then too. So the following year I took my own life. I had noone left to call family or anything. I was depressed all the time and I was completely alone. I had nothing else to live for so I did the only thing I could think to do. The only option left to me."

Daichi sat there in silence for a while then looked at Kagome and knew that she was also really depressed right then as well. He finally realized why Inuyasha had been so worried about her when he came home.

Daichi said, "Did you plan to do it again tonight?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "It's that obvious."

Daichi said, "Yeah so obvious even Inuyasha noticed it. That's why he was so worried about you."

Kagome said, "I know he is. I was thinking about it till you called me."

Daichi said, "Glad I could help. So what do you want to do now?"

Kagome said, "Can I tell you something without it being known to everyone else?"

Daichi said, "Yeah of course. I'm good at keeping secrets."

Kagome said, "Well I have more of a confession the a secret."

Daichi said, "It's still a secret if noone is supposed to know about it."

Kagome said, "True well anyway what my confession is I am not completely alone. I mean they really doesn't count as family like most people have but."

Daichi said, "Hey its alright family is family no matter how they are related to you."

Kagome said, "That's just the point. The way their related to me is the problem."

Daichi said, "Why don't you want Inuyasha to know? It would make him happy to know your not completely alone in this world."

Kagome said, "Inuyasha would never talk to me again if he knew how they were related to me."

Daichi said, "Why do you say that?"

Kagome said, "Because the two I am speaking of are Haru and Ronin Fukimori. They are Hojo..."

Daichi interrupted, "Well that doesn't seem like he would be mad about you taking Hojo's family as your own. In fact he might encourage it."

Kagome said, "You are missing the point."

Kagome had gotten up and walked away from the couch. Daichi looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand what she meant.

Daichi said, "Then why not tell me what the point is."

Kagome turned to him and said, "Haru and Ronin are my sons Daichi. They are Hojo's sons. The only ones he ever had. The only ones I ever had."

Daichi said, "So where are they do you know?"

Kagome said, "Not really. My mom and his parents made us give them up. Saying we were too young to have children of our own when we were still children ourselves."

Daichi said, "How old were you when you had them?"

Kagome said, "They are four tomorrow actually."

Daichi said, "Lets see your 16 today so you were 12 when you had them."

Kagome said, "Yeah I was. In fact I had just turned 12 when they were born. My mom and brother died a few months after they were born. Hojo died the Christmas eve of my 13th year. So see that is why Inuyasha can never know this. He already acts weird around me as it is because of the whole suicide thing. I don't want him to hate me completely."

Daichi said, "I know what you mean."

That was when Daichi got a brilliant idea.

Daichi said, "How would you like me to help you find them?"

Kagome said, "Why would you do that for me?"

Daichi said, "Because it's the right thing to do. So do you want me to help you?"

Kagome said, "Yes please. Thank you. But how will you help me? They adoption agency won't tell me anything so I don't think they will tell you anything either."

Daichi said, "That's the beauty of it. My mom works at the agency so I can ask her if you want me to."

Kagome agreed. Daichi left later that night and Kagome went up to her room to sleep. She was happy and also knew she had to have a perfect present for Inuyasha tomorrow. Since it was his birthday tomorrow as well as her sons' birthday.


	27. Chapter 27 The secret is out

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver Wolf Pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted. I do not own some of the names mentioned in here as well. I am only borrowing them for a lack of something better._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So will Inuyasha and Kagome be ok? Will Sesshoumaru and Liza be alright? What will happen between Kouga and Ayame now? Will Kouga and Inuyasha really be best friends? What will Sesshoumaru and Liza decide? Will Inuyasha be left alone to fend for himself? Well read and find out._

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Twenty Seven: The Secret is Out._

Kagome got up the next morning and went down stairs to get breakfast and saw that she had a message on her answering machine that wasn't there last night. So she pressed the message button.

"_Hello Mrs. Higurashi. I am Lilly Takeda. I am Daichi's mother. He told me you were looking for your two sons who were put up for adoption four years ago. He gave me all the information I needed to look for them. I am actually at work right now. I found them late last night. Now it seems the only one of you who signed away their rights was Hojo Fukimori their father. You still have legal custody of them. Now that means that you can still get them back if you want them which I take it you do or you wouldn't be looking for them. Well anyway I gave the information to Daichi this morning before he went to school. So ask him for all the information when you see him at school today alright. I know that you will be very pleased with what I found out. So good luck and if you need any help then don't hesitate to contact me alright."_

The message ended there so she hurried and ate breakfast then made her way outside where to her surprise Sesshoumaru was just pulling up to her house. So she got in the car with him knowing that Inuyasha's car was full today seeing as how he had to take Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku to school that day. She also knew that Sesshoumaru got to school before everyone so she could quickly go to the football field where Daichi was practicing before anyone saw her.

After she got to school she went to the football field and waited for practice to end. Which didn't take long. Sesshoumaru always arrived at the end of practice the players knew that. Daichi was waiting for Kagome by the locker room door when she got to it. He went to her and handed her a large mellonella envelope.

Daichi said, "That is all the information on Haru and Ronin that my mom had. Their home address and phone number are there. The school's name, number, and address are there as well as a recent photo of them from school."

Kagome said, "Thanks Daichi but if you don't mind me asking how did your mom get all this anyway? Wouldn't their case worker notice her looking at their cases?"

Daichi said, "Yeah they would if Haru and Ronin's case belonged to anyone else. It turns out that my mom is their case worker. That is why she was able to give you their pictures too. I haven't looked inside although I wanted to. So I hope it helps in anyway Kagome."

They went off to class then. Kagome went to her English class and was sitting in her desk looking at all the paper work when Inuyasha came in. He went over to her from behind and saw the paperwork and then he saw the picture of them. The picture was of Haru standing behind Ronin with his arms around his younger brother's neck to make them look conjoined from behind. Inuyasha thought they looked beautiful and then he smelled the tears. He looked at Kagome and saw she was crying. He knew he shouldn't but she needed it. Inuyasha put his arms around her and she jumped because she had no idea anyone was behind her. When she looked to see who it was she saw Inuyasha's face. Now she was really worried because he had seen what she had in the envelope and she wasn't sure how he would react to the news of her having two twin boys. She wasn't even sure he would take her after he found out she wanted them back.

Inuyasha said, "Their beautiful you know."

Kagome said, "Who are?"

Inuyasha said, "The two in the picture your holding. The two boys their really beautiful just like their momma."

Kagome dang near fell over when she heard him say that. She had no idea if he knew that they were hers or not so she decided to see what he knew.

Kagome said, "And how might I ask do you know their mother is as beautiful as them?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Cause I have her right in front of me. Their yours are they not Kagome."

Kagome bowed her head and said softly, "Yeah they are and I bet you don't want anything to do with me anymore right?"

Inuyasha said, "Your wrong that only makes me want you all the more. I don't care if you have children Kagome I really don't. The only thing I care about is your happiness."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was smiling at her. He nuzzled her neck with his nose and she giggled at the sensation. He smiled against her neck and kissed her cheek.

Inuyasha said, "Are you ok with everything? I mean you had me really worried last night you know."

Kagome said, "I know I did and I am sorry for that. In answer to your question yes I'm fine sort of."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Why sort of? What's wrong?"

Just then the class started to come in and Kagome didn't want everyone to know about Haru and Ronin so she put everything back into the envelope then into her bag.

She said softly, "Can I tell you later when we don't have so many ears to listen in?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but you do plan on telling me right. Your not just going to ignore it and hope I forget."

She said, "No I will tell you later ok. I promise puppy."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him flat on the lips right in front of everyone. No one found this wrong in fact they found it great because that meant that Inuyasha had finally found someone to be with again.

_**(After English Class)**_

Kagome went to her locker to get her Physics book and Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into his embrace. He smiled at her when she looked up at him. He had been right not many people in their first period class recognized her. They made their way to Mr. Naraku's Physics class when Inuyasha would leave her to go to his second period study hall with Mr. Myoga.

Kagome said, "Well depending on who you are taking home Inuyasha, we can talk then if you want."

Inuyasha said, "Ayame said she wanted to go with Daichi today for some reason so I'm taking you home. So yeah we can talk then. Kouga is going with Ginta and Hakkaku somewhere so I am completely free to do what I want."

Kagome smiled and said, "I think Ayame might like Daichi actually Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "Well then she would be out of luck on that one for as far as I know Daichi is bro loving if you get what I mean."

Kagome looked totally shocked. Inuyasha knew now that she had absolutely no clue that Daichi was into guys and not girls.

Kagome said, "Your kidding right."

Inuyasha said, "Nope that's why he's so good at football. He treats his teammates like family. And before you say it yes they all know and don't really care so long as he keeps it to himself in the locker room."

Kagome said, "Yeah but you never know Inuyasha stranger things have happened."

Inuyasha said, "Your right but I doubt Daichi turned straight I mean he's been a bro loving bro since like forever or at least since I've known him he has been."

_**(After school at the park.)**_

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the hood of his car with their lunch which was WacDonalds. When they finished eating were both leaning on his windshield. Kagome had moved to lean against Inuyasha who had one arm behind his head and the other one was around Kagome's waist as she laid next to him.

Kagome said, "You know I am fine. I mean I'm still depressed just enough for you to worry about me..."

Inuyasha interrupted, "Just not enough for me to worry your going to hurt yourself again. I kind of thought that but wasn't sure."

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha looked over at her and returned the kiss and the smile. She snuggled up closer to him and he held her tighter.

Inuyasha was thinking, '_There has to be a way to make her happy again without getting into to much trouble and without her knowing about it. Wait I do know a way but I am going to need Mrs. Takeda's help to do it. This just might work._'

Kagome had gotten down from the car and got into the car. Inuyasha had sat up and watched her she was getting something out of her backpack. He figured it was the envelope again so he turned his attention back to the park and what was going on there. Kagome came back around in front of him and was smiling very huge. He looked at her weird because he had never seen her smile like that and it scared him slightly.

He said, "What's wrong?"

She said, "Nothing's wrong. Now close your eyes."

He said, "Why? What are you going to do?"

She said, "I'm not going to do anything. I have something for you that's all and if you want it you'll close your eyes."

Inuyasha looked at her with a curious look on his face but complied and closed his eyes. Kagome took the box out from behind her back. And put it on Inuyasha's lap.


	28. A birthday that will never be forgotten

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver Wolf Pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted. I do not own some of the names mentioned in here as well. I am only borrowing them for a lack of something better._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So will Inuyasha and Kagome be ok? Will Sesshoumaru and Liza be alright? What will happen between Kouga and Ayame now? Will Kouga and Inuyasha really be best friends? What will Sesshoumaru and Liza decide? Will Inuyasha be left alone to fend for himself? Well read and find out._

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Twenty Eight: A Birthday That Will Never Be Forgotten._

Inuyasha said, "Can I open my eyes now Kagome?"

She said, "Yeah you can open your eyes now Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at what she given him. On his lap lay a small box wrapped in gold paper. He looked at her and saw she was still smiling though she had moved to sit next to him.

Inuyasha said, "What's this for?"

Kagome said, "Well it is your birthday today silly its your present."

Inuyasha said, "You know you didn't have to get me anything."

Kagome said, "Yeah I know but I wanted to. Now open it already."

Inuyasha smiled and he did open it. Kagome thought, '_Oh man he's going to freak when he realizes what is in that box. I just hope he likes it. I mean it took me hours to get those yesterday. I had to wait for like forever for them._'

Inuyasha then opened the box and moved the paper off and took out what was inside. They were backward so he wouldn't be able to see what they were unless he turned them over. He placed the box behind him and was going to turn them when...

Kagome said, "I hope you like it."

Inuyasha smiled and turned them over. He nearly dropped them when he saw what they were. Kagome saw the smile Inuyasha had been sporting turn into utter surprise. Kagome smiled even bigger.

Kagome said, "I take it you like it then."

Inuyasha said, "How did you get these? There almost impossible unless you had them pre-ordered from like three years ago."

Kagome said, "I was listening to the radio yesterday after Daichi left and the radio station was giving them away as a prize for a contest. So I just called in and I was lucky enough to be the only one who answered all the questions right that's all. I got them last night so I would have them for you today."

Inuyasha hugged her tightly. He kept saying thank you. Kagome smiled even bigger if it was at all possible and said your welcome.

Inuyasha said, "Well this makes anything else I get today basically mean nothing."

Kagome laughed and said, "That good huh."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah their better then good their great. In fact their what I wanted but also knew..."

Kagome interrupted, "You most likely wouldn't get them because their sold out."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah."

Kagome said, "So when is your party going to be?"

Inuyasha said, "I have no clue. Sesshoumaru always makes sure I am the last to know. He'll send me to the mall or movies or something and when its time for the party he calls me and says to come home. He's done it for like ever so I just let him."

Kagome said, "So you get a surprise party every year without the surprise."

Inuyasha said, "Nah I'm still surprised every year because its never the same time every year. He'll do it before dusk or like three years ago he held the party at midnight so I was out all day without anyone. It was kind of fun but its boring to go to an amusement park alone ya know."

Kagome said, "I know. But its sometimes fun I mean you get to pick all the rides without having to take a vote though."

Inuyasha said, "True. But hey the parties are always cool. Though its normally more people he knows then ones I know but hey a party is a party right."

Kagome smiled and said, "Yeah it is and this year you get Kouga, Ayame, and myself there."

Inuyasha said, "That's true I do."

He kissed her on the cheek. He thought, '_Man I hope she likes the surprise I am going to give her. I know if I ask her she will only tell me not to do it but she needs this and I know she does. So I will do it just for her since she did go through all the trouble of getting me these concert tickets._'

_**(After dropping Kagome off at home four hours later.)**_

Inuyasha was driving home when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it and answered it without looking at the number.

Inuyasha said, "Yes."

"_Inuyasha, what are you doing right now?"_

Inuyasha said, "I'm on my way home Sesshoumaru. Why?"

"_Why don't you go and have fun? I mean you don't have to come home right away. Go spend some time doing what ever you want alright. I'll call you when its time to come home."_

Inuyasha smiled and thought, '_Every year. Man I wonder if he knows how predictable he is with these parties._'

Inuyasha said, "Ok I had things I wanted to take care of anyway. I will see you when I get home alright."

"_Alright see you later Inuyasha."_

Sesshoumaru had hung up after that and Inuyasha hung up laughing. Now all he wondered was when the party was going to be since it was like 3 in the afternoon. He dialed Mrs. Takeda's number knowing she was at work.

"_Hello. Mrs. Takeda's office. How may I help you?"_

"Hello I need to speak with Mrs. Takeda please," said Inuyasha.

"_Who may I tell her is calling?"_

Inuyasha said, "Tell her its Inuyasha Takahashi."

"_One moment please."_

Inuyasha waited for the secretary to patch her through to Daichi's mom.

"_Hello Inuyasha. What do I owe this phone call to?"_

Inuyasha said, "Hello Mrs. Takeda. I was actually hoping I could talk to you about something you did for Kagome."

"_Well does she know that you know about it?"_

Inuyasha said, "Yes she does. I would like to do something for her but if she knew I was going to do it then she would probably tell me not to."

"_What exactly do you want to do for her?"_

Inuyasha said, "Well she's been really depressed since yesterday and she still is actually. I know you helped her find her sons and I was kind of hoping that since I know her better than she thinks I do. I know that even with the information you gave her that Kagome will never actually go and get them even if she wants to because she's afraid that they will hate her or that they won't want to come with her."

"_So if I may I think I know where your going with this and feel free to tell me I'm wrong if I am. But if I understand you right you want to get them for her and surprise her with them then."_

Inuyasha smiled and said, "That's exactly what I wanted to do. I mean even if they decide not to go with her for any reason at least that way they know that she was at least looking for them. I mean I assume they know that their adopted right?"

"_Actually Haru and Ronin aren't adopted because Kagome never signed away her parental rights like their father, Hojo, did they can't legally be adopted until she does. They know that their in foster care because their parents couldn't take care of them. That much they know."_

Inuyasha said, "Then is my idea a good one or a bad one. Cause I don't want to mess up anything."

"_Oh Inuyasha you couldn't mess anything up. They know their mom is the reason they can't be adopted and they don't mind in fact when their foster parents said they would adopt them after they got their mom to sign her rights over they both adamantly told them no. They don't want to be adopted in fact the only reason I gave their information to Kagome was because both Haru and Ronin asked me to find her for them. So both sides are looking for the other. See Haru and Ronin are one of my cases so it wasn't that hard to give her the information she needed."_

Inuyasha said, "So they won't be freaked out when they see her."

"_Well they might be a little shy at first but I don't think they will do like most children in their place since they were looking for her as well. Actually when do you want to surprise her?"_

Inuyasha said, "Well my brother sent me to do what ever I wanted till the party is done he's planing for me is ready. So I was hoping since she is going to be there then I would surprise her there since it was her birthday yesterday and she didn't want anyone to celebrate it for personal reasons I figured I would use this party to surprise her as well."

"_Well that is a good idea actually. See it could be a triple present then."_

Inuyasha said, "Why is that? I mean I know they were looking for her too but..."

"_Kagome didn't tell you I take it."_

"Tell me what?" said Inuyasha.

"_Well today Haru and Ronin are four years old. So you could give them their mom as a birthday present."_

Inuyasha laughed and said, "I'm sorry its just funny. See this party tonight is actually my 17th birthday party actually."

"_Well that is funny. Well happy birthday."_

Inuyasha said, "Thank you."

"_Do you know where my office is Inuyasha?"_

Inuyasha said, "Yes ma'am I do."

"_Well I will call their foster parents and have them bring them into my office. I will of course tell their parents what is going on so they won't think something is wrong but I will tell them not to say anything to the boys until I have a chance to tell them myself."_

"I guess I am to take them from there then?" said Inuyasha.

"_Yes that is exactly what is to happen. I will see you in a couple of hours alright Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha said, "Alright ma'am I will see you in a couple of hours."

They both hung up and Inuyasha had no sooner hung up then his phone rang again.

Inuyasha said, "Hello"

"_Hey Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha said, "Hey Daichi wasn't expecting you to call me."

"_Well actually I am calling because Ayame is busy trying on a new outfit and trust me a girl's clothing store is so boring when you're the only guy in it."_


	29. A birthday that will never be forgotten2

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver Wolf Pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted. I do not own some of the names mentioned in here as well. I am only borrowing them for a lack of something better._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So will Inuyasha and Kagome be ok? Will Sesshoumaru and Liza be alright? What will happen between Kouga and Ayame now? Will Kouga and Inuyasha really be best friends? What will Sesshoumaru and Liza decide? Will Inuyasha be left alone to fend for himself? Well read and find out._

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Twenty Nine A Birthday That Will Never Be Forgotten part 2._

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Yeah I know what you mean but I always thought you would fit in perfect there."

"_Hey don't push it Inuyasha or I won't come to your party man."_

Inuyasha said, "I was only kidding man you know that. Its just that since your into guys."

"_I know sorry man."_

Inuyasha said, "Nah don't be no harm done. You know what Kagome thinks?"

"_No what does your girl think?"_

Inuyasha said, "Well she thinks that Ayame might like you man. I mean like really like you."

"_Well I already knew that man."_

Inuyasha said, "Wait what?"

"_Yeah she told me she liked me. Why do you think when we were at your house I had my head on her lap before Kagome and you left?"_

Inuyasha said, "I thought you were a bro loving bro not a chick loving bro."

"_So did I but I guess even us bro lovers have at least one chick we like a little more then others and some just never find theirs. I guess I'm one of the lucky ones who did."_

Inuyasha said, "Did I just hear a confession of love Daichi?"

"_Yeah I guess you did man. Scary huh?"_

Inuyasha said, "Just a little. But hey all the power to you. Since she liked me and I don't like her its good she found someone else who she can fall for that feels the same way about her."

"_Yeah I know that's what Kouga said. In fact he wasn't even mad when he found out she liked me and I liked her. Not like with you anyway."_

Inuyasha said, "Well that's good. Hey I have a favor to ask of you?"

"_What man?"_

Inuyasha said, "Well since your at the mall anyway. Can you get something for me?"

"_What do you need?"_

Inuyasha said, "Well you know how Kagome had your mom find Haru and Ronin for her?"

"_Yeah I know who do you think asked my mom."_

Inuyasha said, "Well don't tell anyone especially Kagome or I will kill you. But I am actually on my way to your mom's office to get Haru and Ronin for her since I know she won't go and get them herself even after finding them. She's too afraid they will hate her or won't want to go with her but your mom said they were looking for her too so it's a good thing."

"_Ok sounds cool to me and I won't say anything promise. But what does this have to do with me getting you anything from here?"_

Inuyasha said, "Well its their birthday today and since Kagome doesn't know they are coming I was kind of hoping you could get them their presents for her since they will be with me I can't get them or they will know. This way it stays a secret from them and them coming to the party tonight will stay a secret from her. I'm so sneaky huh?"

"_Oh you are the master of sneaky Inuyasha but yeah I can do that. In fact I can go do that right now since Ayame is busy and theirs a toy store right next door to this store. So you can help me with getting what you want since I have no clue what a little kid would want."_

Inuyasha said, "No problem man."

_**(A few hours later.)**_

Inuyasha pulled into the social service office where Mrs. Takade worked and parked his car. He went inside and went up the four floors to her office to wait for Haru and Ronin to finish with her. He knew this was going to be a good thing.

_**(Meanwhile in Mrs. Takeda's office.)**_

Lilly Takeda knelt in front of the two twins in her case load just getting ready to tell them she had found their mother and that she was looking for them too when Haru spoke up.

Haru said, "You couldn't find our mom could you."

Ronin said, "Or you did and she doesn't want us back."

Lilly said, "Your both wrong. I did find your mom and she does want you back. In fact she was looking for you as well."

Haru and Ronin said, "Really you did?"

Lilly said, "Yeah I did. You remember Daichi my son?"

They said, "Yeah."

Lilly said, "Well it turns out he goes to the same school that your mom goes to and he helped her look for you two by asking me to help her find you without knowing that you two were the two she was looking for."

Haru said, "When do we get to see her?"

Ronin said, "Yeah when Lilly."

Lilly said, "Well actually a friend of hers is coming to get you two today and should be outside with Joan and John waiting for me to finish in here so you can go with him."

They looked at each other then back at Lilly.

Haru said, "Why are we going to go with him instead of our mom?"

Lilly said, "Well see the guy outside is actually your mom's new boyfriend. He's going to take you with him to see your mom since she thinks your going to hate her or not want to come home with her since she gave you two away. She's found you but..."

Ronin interrupted, "She's too scared to get us."

Lilly said, "Yes Ronin she is. But that is just because you two are all she has left in this world and she doesn't want you two to hate her. Which I know you two don't but she doesn't know that."

Haru said, "Why are we all she has?"

Lilly said, "Well her family died a long time ago in fact right after she had you two your grandmother and uncle were killed because some bad men tried to rob a store they were in and they killed them when it went wrong."

Ronin said, "What about our dad? He's still got to be there for mom."

Haru nodded his head in agreement.

Lilly said, "Actually you two your dad died three years ago Christmas Eve."

Ronin looked at her in stunned silence while Haru just looked at her.

Haru said, "How?"

That was all he said and it sounded dead to Lilly's ears.

Lilly said, "Four years ago he was in a car accident that left him bound to a wheelchair and he hated it so he..."

Ronin said, "He killed himself?"

Lilly said, "unfortunately Ronin he did."

Haru said, "Ok then we'll take care of mommy."

Lilly smiled and Ronin said, "Yeah we'll take care of mommy."

Lilly said, "So do you two want to go and meet our friend?"

Ronin and Haru both said, "Yes ma'am."

They got up and waited for her to stand up and take them outside into the main office.

_**(In the main office.)**_

Inuyasha sat in a chair waiting for Lilly to get done with the boys. When her office door opened he looked up and saw her come out in her wake were Haru and Ronin. He got up from his chair just like Joan and John had. Lilly went over to Joan and John first and explained things to them. They nodded their heads and Joan knelt down and hugged them both same with John. Both Haru and Ronin had backpacks on their backs when they turned and looked at Inuyasha. Lilly waved him over so Inuyasha went over to them.

Lilly said, "Joan, John this is Inuyasha Takahashi."

Inuyasha said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Both Joan and John said, "Same."

Haru and Ronin kept their mouths shut until Lilly said they could talk. But they were both looking at Inuyasha trying to figure out why he looked so different.

Lilly said, "And these two Inuyasha are Haru and Ronin."

Inuyasha said, "Hi."

They both said, "Hello."

Lilly said, "Their ready to go any time you are Inuyasha. They have their things with them as well."

_**(A half hour later)**_

Haru and Ronin sat in the backseat of Inuyasha's car while he drove his way back across town toward his house since Sesshoumaru had called him while he was waiting for them.

Haru said, "Can I ask where we're going?"

Inuyasha said, "Well my older brother sent me out so he could get this surprise party set up for my birthday tonight so I came to get you two. He hasn't called me yet so I am still waiting for a phone call saying to come home for the party where your mom is waiting."

Ronin said, "Does she know we're with you?"

Inuyasha said, "Actually she has no idea I even came to get you guys. She would have told me not to if she knew. So its going to be a huge surprise to her. Sound cool?"

Haru and Ronin smiled and said, "Yeah sounds cool."

Inuyasha thought, _'Wait I still have a little while before I'm supposed to go and be surprised. So if we stopped and got something for them to give Kagome then she would be really surprised.'_

Inuyasha said, "I had an idea guys. Wanna hear?"

They both said, "Yeah."

Inuyasha said, "What would you guys say if we stopped and got your mom something?"


	30. Chapter 30 A surprise in the making

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own every other character and the plot is copy righted to Silver Wolf Pups. I do not in anyway own any of the songs unless noted. I do not own some of the names mentioned in here as well. I am only borrowing them for a lack of something better._

"_Talking", 'Thinking', (Me)_

_A/n: So will Inuyasha and Kagome be ok? Will Sesshoumaru and Liza be alright? What will happen between Kouga and Ayame now? Will Kouga and Inuyasha really be best friends? What will Sesshoumaru and Liza decide? Will Inuyasha be left alone to fend for himself? Well read and find out._

_If you find mistakes please tell me. I am a little leery of some of my spelling so if you find a mistake tell me please an thank you._

_I do not condone violence against women, children, or animals of any kind._

_Chapter Thirty: A Surprise in The Making._

Haru said, "Like what Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "What ever you two wanted? You two are my surprise to her."

Ronin said, "Sounds cool to me."

Haru said, "Yeah me too. But can I ask why your surprising her with us?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah its fine. Yesterday was your mom's birthday. She just turned 16 and she didn't tell anyone until it was too late to do anything for her. That and she didn't want a party or anything so we couldn't do it. So I am making up for not getting her anything yesterday and what better present then you two."

They looked at each other and said, "Your right we are way better presents than anything else."

The three of them laughed for a while. Inuyasha pulled into the mall parking lot not far from his house and they got out.

Inuyasha said, "Now I only have one rule alright."

They looked at him and he looked at them.

Inuyasha said, "Only rule is you have to stay with me alright. I don't want your mom mad at me for something happening to you alright."

They said, "Alright. Sounds good to us."

The three of them went into the mall and walked around. Since he was still waiting for Sesshoumaru to call him and tell him it was time to come home.

Haru looked at him and said, "You know its our birthday's today too."

Inuyasha said, "That's right Lilly said it was. So lets go get your mom something then we'll go into that store right there and you two can pick out what you guys want sound good."

Both Haru and Ronin looked at the store he had pointed at and saw it was a huge toy store. They both looked at him and smiled at him. Inuyasha knew that what he said was a really good idea in their eyes. He thought, _'Man Kagome is going to kill me. I'm spoiling these two way too much. First the toys I had Daichi get them for Kagome now the ones I am going to buy them some more. But at least they will like me a little more then they do right now.'_

Haru and Ronin turned to Inuyasha who looked at them.

Haru said, "Where do we go?"

Ronin said, "Yeah what would mommy like?"

Inuyasha crouched down and said, "Your mom would like what ever you two gave her I promise. So its up to you two what you want to get her."

Haru turned to Ronin and they wrapped their arms around the other's shoulders and was whispering to each other very softly. Inuyasha smiled at this because it was so cute. When they were done they both looked at Inuyasha who was still crouched in front of them.

Ronin said, "We got an idea."

Haru said, "Yeah an Idea."

Inuyasha said, "Ok what's your idea?"

Ronin and Haru looked at each other then back at Inuyasha and said, "We wanna get mommy something pretty."

Inuyasha said, "Like what?"

Haru said, "A pretty necklace."

Inuyasha thought about it then said, "Ok. Lets go look in the Jewelry store then ok."

He took both Haru and Ronin's hand and they went to the Jewelry store where he then let their hands go.

Inuyasha said, "Go ahead and pick out what ever you think your mom would want."

Haru and Ronin said, "How much do we have?"

Inuyasha said, "Lets see ok."

Inuyasha looked in his wallet and saw he had at least 5000 yen in there so he decided that they could spend a thousand if they wanted.

Inuyasha said, "Nothing over a thousand yen ok."

They looked at him with their mouths hanging open.

Inuyasha said, "That's 500 yen a piece alright."

Haru and Ronin said, "That's a lot of money just for us to spend. Are you sure you counted right?"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Yeah I counted right. Don't you two worry about it alright. Just go find something for your mom."

_**(Twenty minutes later)**_

Both Haru and Ronin came over to him and both grabbed his hand. Inuyasha went with them.

Haru said, "This one."

Inuyasha saw the necklace he had pointed to. It was a solid gold locket. He found that to be very pretty too. The jeweler brought it out and Inuyasha had knelt down to show them what it looked like. He opened it for them and both boys saw that only one side could hold a picture while the other could hold an inscription.

Inuyasha said, "Are you two sure this is the one you guys want?"

Both looked at him and said, "Yeah this one."

Inuyasha said, "Alright. Then we'll get her this one. Do you guys want to put something in it? See this side can hold a picture and this side you can write something on it."

The boys went back to their huddled conversation then turned back to Inuyasha.

Ronin said, "Can we write what we want?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah you can."

Haru said, "Ok yeah. Can we have some paper and pencil?"

Inuyasha gave the locket to the Jeweler and got a small pad of paper and a pencil. He gave it to Haru and they went over to the chairs and they were both talking between each other and Haru was writing out what they decided. When they were done they took it over to the Jeweler who took it and went into the back with the locket.

After a couple of minutes the Jeweler came back and let them see it they both smiled and looked at Inuyasha. They closed the box and Inuyasha went over to the cash register knowing that they had spent more then the thousand he had said but it was alright he didn't mind.

The three left and Inuyasha took them to the toy store like he had promised he would and they both picked out the toy they wanted. Inuyasha crouched in front of them.

Inuyasha said, "Do you two want to put a picture in the locket you bought for your mom?"

They both nodded their heads so Inuyasha took them to the photo shop and paid to have a picture taken that would fit into the locket and it was to be placed in it by the photo shop so it got done right. The boys were all ready to take the picture when Ronin whispered something to Haru who got up and went over to Inuyasha.

Haru grabbed his hand and pulled him over toward them.

Inuyasha said, "What Haru?"

Haru said, "Come take the picture with us. That way mommy has all three of her boys with her all the time."

Inuyasha smiled and went over with them. Ronin was waiting for them to get back and when Inuyasha took his seat both Ronin and Haru climbed up on his lap. Inuyasha smiled an actual smile because he knew that both boys had grown very attached to him in the short while he was with them. After their picture was taken and put into the locket they were headed out toward the car when Inuyasha's cell phone rang. Inuyasha looked and smiled.

Inuyasha answered it, "Hey Sesshoumaru."

"_Come home now alright its getting late."_

Inuyasha said, "Alright I'll be there in a little while."

"_Be careful on your way home its already dark out."_

Inuyasha said, "I know and I'll be careful."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hung up at the same time. Haru and Ronin looked at him.

Inuyasha said, "Time to go see your mommy."


End file.
